The curse of love
by Etta'sFanfics
Summary: While out on a hunt, Alec is cornered by a shapeless demon that seeks to use him to have his revenge against the warlock Magnus Bane. The demon casts a curse making it so that if Alec and Magnus do not vow and prove to love each other forever, the shadowhunter will die, the catch? Alec and Magnus are broken up! loosely based in the song "Sweet curse" by Floor Jansen.
1. Prelude: A curse is cast

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Claire and I only take credit for their actions in this story. This is my first fanfiction in 5 years and also the first for TMI so please Review me, should I keep going or just stop and crawl back to the cave I came from? Love you guys!**

**The curse of love**

**Prelude: A curse is cast**

"Cruel is the curse of love, so luscious yet so dangerous".

-Floor Jansen

The day had started like any other. He woke up early but decided to lay in bed just a while longer, wallowing in his misery. Usually when he woke up feeling a little blue, he could count on a text or a call from Magnus to make him better, but that was out of the question now, he had ruined it with his insecurities and jealousy. _You´ve got no one but yourself to blame for that Lightwood _he told himself, though that didn't make the stabbing pain in his heart diminish. He rose from his bed, feeling hollow and nearly detached from his body, for the past few weeks living had felt nearly like an out-of body experience. He went to his bathroom for a quick shower and brushed his teeth afterwards, his unruly hair was a lost cause, so he didn´t even bother. He only took a quick glance at the mirror, enough to wash his face and dress quickly in his usual tattered clothes. He knew he looked terrible. His frame thin to the point of seeming sickly, his lips cracked and his eyes blood-shot and with eye bags. He looked like a homeless man on drugs and the worst part was that he couldn´t bring himself to care.

He strode back into his room and put on his old boots, the same ones Magnus had often said looked as if he had rescued them from a dumpster _Don´t even go there Alec. You know it's no good for you. _In one swift movement he picked up his gear from the chair near his desk and closed is bedroom door behind him, walking at a brisk pace through the halls of the institute in search of his siblings and Clary, who practically lived here now.

He found them in the training room, Jace was drilling his petite girlfriend about the proper handling of weaponry and basic escape maneuvers while Isabelle was using her whip against the unsuspecting, defenseless dummies they used for sword practice.

Three pairs of concerned eyes turned to him as soon as he entered the room. They had all been there to witness him falling apart, but had been kind enough to support him from the shadows, without prying, helping him find distractions in demon hunting or –and this still made him shudder, post-break-up depression or not- "social interactions".

"Morning Alec" said Izzy, giving him a small smile, she had not been too good at hiding her worry for him or the stunned surprise his breakup brought, Isabelle had been elated with the prospect of him finding someone to loved and be loved by in return, but now…

He gave a short, silent little sigh "Good Morning Izzy. And Jace and Clary too. Any plans for today? Are we going to hunt down some rogue vampires, or maybe a pack of ravenous iblis demons?"

"That's actually a pretty good guess" replied Jace, giving him a cocky grin "Some werewolves and faeries reported strange activity in Central park, in one of the bridges closest to the lake, but when they tried to get near all of them were attacked by some shapeless black shadow until they were forced to back out of the place"

Alec just snorted "Sounds promising, should we get going?"

"Just a moment" Replied Izzy "You and I still need to change into our gear Alec, and I believe Clary needs to apply some new runes".

Half an hour later the three of them were entering Central Park together, chatting and making contingency plans in case this "mysterious entity" got out of hand – well, Clary and Alec were planning, Jace and Izzy were too confident to bother with it-

Meanwhile, in the shadows of its hideout, a demon chuckled in pure glee.

_They boy is here. Vengeance shall be mine, at last._

The demon kept waiting in the shadows, carefully biding his time, after all, what were a few more minutes compared to the decades of waiting, he would do a thorough job with this one, make sure that blasted warlock regretted ever messing with one such as he.

He heard voices in the distance, he was so close to his revenge, he could almost taste it like a distinct, pleasant flavor in his mouth.

"Well this is the place where we were told that thing was, but my sensor barely detects a shift in the demon energies around here" Jace's voice hinted at displeasure, this little demon energy meant that there would be no fun for him today, either the demon had left already or it was weaker that they had thought.

"I'm not taking any chances, especially with you and your devil-may-care attitude" Said Alec, scanning the surrounding area with the outmost care, it had happened before, powerful demons could hide their presence until it was too late, he didn't wan to put his family in danger, not if he could help it.

Has he paced the area, something caught his eye, a faint red glimmer of light hidden beneath the shadows of the stone bridge.

"What is...?" Before he could finish his sentence however, green-colored fireballs flew at the shadowhunters, being the closest to the action, Alec had a harder time dodging the flames and one of the fireballs hit him squarely in the chest, bringing about a searing pain that made it hard to move.

He heard Izzy scream his name, but by the time he scrambled to his feet his siblings and Clary were too caught up fighting a horde of spider-sized demons he had never seen before. He took out a seraph blade out of his weapons belt, and directed it to his lips, he was about to name it and run to help his siblings when he felt an ominous chill run down his spine.

"Wait a moment little shadowhunter, you and I have some things to discuss" The voice was too close to his left ear, whispering the words in a tone that sounded eager, almost…_Happy. _

Alec turned around suddenly, jerking away from the presence that was _much too close_ for comfort, he swung the seraph blade at his enemy, only to realize that there was nothing there.

"Not so fast my Angel, I need to have some fun first"

An eerie giggle resounded around Alec and suddenly he was knocked backwards into the pavement, he felt the air leave his lungs and heard a sickening crack, he knew he most likely had a concussion but he couldn´t feel it, he was numb. He tried to stand up, looking around for the others, praying to The Angel that they were alright.

A shadow materialized in front of him, it looked like a cloud of black smoke except for the two shining red slits that Alec assumed were its eyes. "Your friends are fine, I just gave them some work so that you and I could have some quality time alone"

"What do you want with me?"

Alec heard his own voice as if it was coming from a tunnel or underwater and the sudden double-vision was starting to worry him. _I must have hit my head harder than I thought._

"I am SO glad you asked" said the cloud of smoke in a cheerful tone.

"You see this is not so much about you as it is about that warlock you fancy. Magnus Bane"

Alec made a strange noise between a snort and a laugh "Of course it is, but you see, we broke up a few weeks ago, he and I have nothing to do with each other anymore"

The cloud closed in on him, fixing the shadowhunters eyes with its own disturbing red slits, when that happen he felt as if two strong hands had closed around his neck, making it impossible for him to breath.

"That is not completely true is it, young Nephilim" The cloud shifted and changed, enveloping Alec in its hot, suffocating presence that smelled like sulfur and rotten fruit.

"I am aware of the fact that you and that warlock are no longer together, but I have observed both of you, and I do not believe that you two have nothing to do with each other anymore"

Alec tried to speak, but the strange presence closing around his throat and the suffocating shadow-demon made it almost impossible, he only managed to choke out a few words.

"Don't…know him…well…enough…demon"

"Oh but I do, which is why I know that if you play your part well enough, this little game of mine will destroy him. It will be so much fun! We should get to it quick, before someone interrupts our quality time together"

The strange mass of darkness backed away from him, keeping a distance of about three inches between them, it also seemed to remember that Alec needed to breathe, since the force that was oppressing his throat ceased to torment him. Nonetheless, the lack of air and the hit to his head made him dizzy, making his vision slightly blurry around the edges.

Despite that, Alec watched intently as the strange demon changed again, long tendrils of darkness shooting from its center, he was caught of ward when said tendrils pinned him to the ground and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn´t seem to free himself from them.

"Let me go now! I told you, Magnus and I are not together anymore, nothing you do to me is going to affect him!"

"We've been through this Alexander, I don't believe that, I'm going to make Magnus Bane suffer and the best part of all is that all of your suffering and his will be a consequence of his own action. It will be beautiful"

Alec glared at the mass of darkness, making a derisive sound with his throat "Sure, and what are you going to do, kidnap me and ask for ransom? That would be incredibly predictable, and he would never fall for it".

The red slits the demon had for eyes narrowed slightly, probably annoyed at being looked down upon.

"No, that would far too easy and lacking in dramatics" the demon chuckled tightening the grip of the dark tendrils around Alec's extremities, the shadowhunter winced, but let no sound betray the fact that he was in pain.

"No, I had something slightly more…complex in mind, something that will make you wish you had never fallen in love with a downworlder. Something that will Magnus Bane scream and cry in impotence, wishing that he had no heart to torture him so, when I'm through with you he will beg me for death long before I grant him that request and his guilt when he knows the part he had to play in your demise will be the sweetest reward of all!"

"You are a sick lunatic! Just get on with it and leave me alone!" Alec screamed, and struggled trying to get himself loose of the demons grip but to no avail, the more he fought the tighter those tendrils closed around his wrists and ankles, it was starting to get too uncomfortable.

Yet another tendril shot from the demon's smoky form, this one looked sharp and deadly, stabbing Alec dangerously close to his heart.

"Agh!" The shadowhunter's vison went dark for a moment and in his agony, he nearly missed the demon's words.

"Both of you shall fell the power if my vengeance. I leave you with a curse, little angel. The curse of your love!"

_Thou hast been given a fortnight_

_To change the course of your story_

_The curse of love is yours to fight_

_Like only angels can fight it_

_A vow of love will keep you safe_

_Yet scorn and pride will seal thine fate_

_Be sure to get thine love back_

_Unless you wish to suffer and die_

_._

When the demon was done chanting the _curse _Alec could feel the icy tendril of darkness that had stabbed him in the chest squeeze his heart, the pain was too much, and despite his best efforts he let out a pained gasp. His vision dimmed, the pain around his heart becoming unbearable, before he blacked out he heard a hoarse whisper against his ear.

"And now the game begins, shadowhunter. Die slowly and painfully, make your beloved warlock suffer and give me a good show".

He heard a short cackle, felt something cold brush against his cheek, like a ghostly kiss and passed out, letting the darkness take him away from the pain.

Alec was too far gone to hear his sister's panicked scream, or to feel three sets of arms lift him from the pavement and take him back to the institute.


	2. Chapter 1: Sweet are the dreams

**Short update guys, I started my new semester in university and life's been kinda hectic, anyway, enjoy! Thank you for reading :)**

**Chapter 1: Sweet are the dreams.**

He was surrounded by a thick fog that made it quite difficult for him to look an anything. His body felt cold, _so very cold, _and he was tired. Nothing about this place made sense, by the angel, he couldn't even remember how he had got here!

He could hear a voice in the distance, sweet and demanding. Beckoning him to follow its lead.

_Remember that your days are counted, little Nephilim. And they all belong to me. _You _belong to me now. _

"Who's there?" Blast this fog! He couldn't see anything.

_Forgotten about me so quickly, have you? But don't worry, we will have time to get to know each other._

Alec squinted his eyes, something was moving in the distance. A dark silhouette that was barely visible in the fog was approaching him slowly, as it advanced more and more of its features were recognizable. It was a man. Tall, thin and pale. He was about the same height as Magnus, with strange red eyes that had a ring of orange around the iris, his hair was a mess or curls that were an unnatural blood-red. Not a mundane, but not a shadowhunter or a fairy either.

The man was smiling crookedly at him and Alec couldn´t help but notice that the self-confidence this person exuded and the nature of his cocky grin reminded him slightly of Jace, thought his step-brother and this strange man shared no physical resemblance.

_So good to see you again, Alexander Lightwood_

It took a moment for the shadowhunter to realize that the man's lips were not moving. He as not speaking. At least not _physically_ it was like his words blended with the surrounding fog and resounded all around them.

"Do I know you?" Alec was sure he would remember meeting this man.

The man mocked chagrined surprise, and took his hand to his chest. Great, another drama lover, just what Alec needed in his life!

_I am truly disappointed now Alexander. I thought I had made quite an impression back in Central park._

"Central park…"

He was bombarded with images. The balls of fire that attacked him. Being separated from the others. Pain and a lack of air, a stabbing pain in his heart, and there was something else, something that he KNEW was important but that he couldn´t seem to remember…

"You are that shapeless demon" It was not question. Everything made sense now.

"Indeed I am. I'm happy that you remember me"

That threw Alec off, why was it that the demon had a physical form here? Wherever here was. Instead of being the same shapeless cloud he remembered from the park.

"You look…different"

The demon laughed "This is what I really look like, I can't have this appearance in the human world because my body was destroyed with very powerful magic"

"So that's it, isn't it?" Alec finally understood.

"Magnus' magic destroyed your body and you attacked me to frighten him? That's really lame, I told you quite a few times that we are not together anymore"

The demon closed in on him, pinning his gaze with those strange, fiery eyes. One of the demon's hands grabbed his chin, lifting his face slightly, his other arm closed around Alec's waist, pushing him closer to the demon.

"We have been through this Alexander"

The shadowhunter could feel the demon's breath in his face. Unlike his cloud-form, he smelled pleasantly like bitter almonds. He knew that was not really a good think. There was a certain poison that smelled like that.

"Bane loves you like he has never dared love anyone before. I can see through his façade, to the greatest fear he hides. You will be the means to his destruction, and in the process I will finally reclaim was is righteously mine!"

"Your… body?"

"Correct. I'm counting on you for that, if Magnus Bane must get desperate enough to trade the means to recover my body in exchange for your life"

Alec was skeptic, Magnus was not a petty person and no matter how angry he was about that betrayal he still would do the right thing. But if that demon was strong enough to conjure this illusion, speak with his mind and attack him and his siblings in the park without a body, then he didn't want to imagine what he COULD do with his body.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Alec simply asked "Where are we?"

"Inside your consciousness, it seems like our encounter was a bit too much for your body to bear and you passed out, thought I did cast quite a powerful curse on you".

_A vow of love will keep you safe_

_Yet scorn and pride will seal your fate…_

There was something else, something about fifteen days… But Alec's mind refused to cooperate with him. Now that the curse had been brought to the front of his mind though, he became aware of a light throbbing in his head and a stabbing sensation in his chest that was barely painful enough to be annoying. He struggled away from the demon's tight grip and took a hand to his chest.

He didn't know what he had expected, that his heart was beating faster than usual or something, but there was nothing out of the ordinary and yet, on a hunch, he pulled down the collar of his shirt. What he saw shocked him. On the left side of his chest, right above his heart, was a small reddish brown design that he couldn´t really identify, it looked like a thorny spiral, but when his eyes fixed on it the design seemed to shift and change making it hard to properly describe it.

"That symbol is a countdown" The demon explained.

"It's written in a long forgotten demon dialect called Malath Konic. Each symbol is a number. The countdown marks the fifteen days you have to break the curse before it is too late to save you".

"So, why is it shifting around like that?"

"Because those fifteen days are a rather subjective matter"

At that the demon shot him a smug smile that Alec wished to knock off his face with a fist.

"It is all up to Magnus really" he continued "If he swears a vow of love and loyalty and proves it to you with an action that fits the nature of your bond, then you can be save at any moment before that deadline. However, if he does not do this or if his pride and sense of betrayal makes him say or do things that bring harm to your relationship then he can accelerate the process, that doesn´t leave many options now, does it?"

Needless to say, Alec was infuriated with all of this.

"I will not play this game of yours!" the shadowhunter roared "I will not force Magnus to take me back, I will not help you make him suffer, for all I know, this is one of your infamous fake curses, and even if it is not, I will face it by myself!"

The demon hugged him again, bringing their bodies as close as it was physically possible "You are free to believe whatever you want my angel, it will not change the outcome for you. I will be watching you closely, so be sure to give it your best shot ok, do it for me"

Alec sensed the faint brush of lips against his cheek, and for some reason that made the dull ache in his chest rise to a blazing agony. He saw the fog around him lift and the white space he had been in shattered like glass, he could feel himself falling but still had the presence of mind to yell at the demon and demand his name before he passed out again. The demon owed him that much, after everything he had been through for this stupid revenge.

He saw the demon's lips move, and faintly, as if from a great distance, he heard a voice address him.

"You may call me Sonneillon, Alexander, the demon of hate. Soon Alexander, you will learn just how powerful my hate can be".

Sonneillon…Alec knew that name meant trouble, he had to warn the others about the possible return of such a strong demon, but right now he couldn´t think of anything but the burning pain in his body and the sensation of falling, falling endlessly…

**Cliffy! I'll try to update before next wednesday since this was so short, lots of love :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Yet bitter the waking

**Look guys an UPDATE. School can be a bitch u_u specially when you are on your last year of university! Anyway here's the new chapter, I hope you like it! Tell me if you think I'm doing good or if this is getting boring, your opinions are what keeps me going, see you soon guys!**

**Chapter 2: Yet bitter the waking.**

"So sweet caress, Never long to last…"

_Illusive Consensus_ by _Epica_

Alexander Lightwood was surprised to wake up in an uncomfortable bed in The Institute's infirmary. Even more surprising though was the fact that Magnus was standing next to his bed, his expression unreadable.

"What happened to me?" Alec asked.

His voice sounded weak and his throat felt dry, Angel he felt so tired and sore!

"We were hoping you could tell us that" answered Isabelle from some other point of the room.

Magnus stepped away from his bed, allowing Izzy to take his place next to Alec, the warlock glanced in the shadowhunter's general direction, but never directly at him.

The shadowhunter was distracted by a sudden stab of pain in his heart, as if the blade of a misericord had been plunged at his chest. He gasped softly, stunned and winded due to the surprise, but he quickly put himself together in order not to worry his sister anymore.

Izzy placed a hand in his shoulders, forcing him down on the bed again.

"You're still not ok, you need to rest"

Once she was convinced that her brother wouldn´t move from his bed she sat down on the chair that had been placed beside him and continued what she had been saying.

"Do you remember what happened at the park?"

Of course he did, that was not something that could be easily forgotten, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to make his siblings worry and Magnus would most likely feel bad about this, even if there was nothing going on between them anymore.

"We were ambushed by some demon, there was fire"

Izzy nodded. "We are not really sure what happened, we dodged those balls of fire, I saw one hit you in the chest, but then there were more and more coming at us, and a horde of iblis demons attacked Clary, Jace and me, when we finished them off we couldn´t find you anywhere, we searched the whole park for almost three hours and then you appeared out of nowhere in the same place where we were first attacked"

"Three hours?!" Alec was shocked, to him it had only felt like a few minutes at most.

He looked down at himself. There were thick bandages around his chest, but what little skin he could see looked thin and red. _Oh Angel please, I don't want them to see the mark, it would be too hard to explain. _Thankfully, as though reading his mind, Izzy explained the extension of his injuries.

"When we found you your chest was a mess of bloody, scorched skin, you also had a concussion and bleeding cuts all over your face and head, there was bruising in your neck, so whatever the thing that attacked you was, it probably tried to choke the life out of you. We brought you back here and tried to heal the worst of it with iratzes, but you wouldn't respond to them…"

At this, Izzy gave a sidelong glance in Magnus direction, but he kept acting as though he was in an empty room, listening to the air rather than the shadowhunters.

Alec couldn´t bear any more of that silent treatment, bracing himself for Magnus' reaction he addressed him directly.

"Is that why you came here Magnus?"

The shadowhunter hated being unable to hide the longing in his voice, but he guessed it was too late to shut up now.

Magnus finally turned his head to look at him, his expression almost managed to seem unreadable, but there were worry lines around his eyes and a slight frown in his brow, giving away the fact that he was far more worried that he cared to admit.

"Catarina asked me to come when you wouldn´t respond to her healing" after saying that Magnus walked over to Alec's bed and placed one of his hands in front of the shadowhunter's face.

"Your wounds seem to be healing properly now, though I can still feel a bit of an illness in your body, a day or two of rest should get rid of that".

_I really doubt that _Alec thought to himself. He was not going to tell any of them about Sonneillon´s curse, that didn't mean he would give up on trying to get back together with Magnus, but he didn't want to force him into getting back together, there would be no real healing or forgiveness if the shadowhunter used the wretched curse to guilt-trip his ex-boyfriend into taking him back, he could handle feeling a bit sick until he earned the warlock's love again.

Izzy, bless her, brought him back to reality by clearing her throat.

"I need to go check on Clary and Jace" she said, looking at Magnus "Could you stay with him while I go see them?"

That made Alec worry for both his parabatai and Clary.

"What happened to them?"

His sister just shook her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about" she replied with a half-smile "One of the demons grazed Clary with its claws and she's been running a bit of a fever, but you know how Jace worries, I'm just checking to make sure he doesn´t kill her while trying to play nurse, be right back!"

Izzy turned around and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Magnus and Alec alone. The silence between them made for an atmosphere so awkward and tense it made the shadowhunter feel like he could cut it with one of his seraph blades.

Magnus glanced at the door and then back at his ex-boyfriend anxiously, as if weighting his options.

"You don´t have to stay you know, I'm not going to pass out again".

The downworlder stared at him with a look that said _Yeah, I don't believe that. _Magnus moved closer to Alec's bed and sat on a plastic chair placed next to the bedside table. For the first time in weeks Alec had a good look at his ex-boyfriend and noticed that he looked exhausted. He looked a bit pale and had bags like crescent moons under his eyes.

"You look tired" The Nephilim said.

Magnus chuckled "Indeed. And you look sick"

"Hmmm" Alec didn´t quite know how to react to that, but he was curious, so he asked.

"How badly was I injured?"

Magnus thought about it for a moment and then explained "Isabelle already told you about the burn in your chest and your concussion, right?" Alec nodded.

"Catarina called me because her healing magic didn´t work on your burns no matter what she tried, and the injuries started a high fever that was becoming worrisome for your health, especially because of your body's lack of reaction towards magic and runes."

"How do you mean?" Alec inquired.

"Your siblings told me that when they tried to draw iratzes on your skin they would become red and swollen, like burns, and vanish after a few minutes, healing almost none of your injuries, only the most superficial cuts and bruises and Catarina's magic didn't have an effect on your burns either, it only helped to stop the bleeding of your head wound, so I'm guessing that the fire had some sort of curse in it, because I had to channel my magic directly into your body and let it spread rather than just treat the injured areas ".

Alec paled at the mention of the word _curse _but hoped that it was not too obvious, he still didn't understand the reason of Magnus fatigue though.

"Is that why you look so tired?"

Magnus looked uncomfortable at being asked that question, he fidgeted in his seat before looking up at him.

"Well yeah… I had to treat you for almost 6 hours before you started responding and your fever finally broke."

Alec's eyes widened and he stuttered "S-six hours? Just for my fever to go down? How long was I _unconscious_?"

"36 hours" Magnus replied "You had us all really worried."

_Us _Alec thought, a glimmer of happiness and hope sparking with those words. _He was worried about me too. _Alec wanted to voice those thoughts and thank the warlock for all his troubles but instead tripped over his own words like he always did and ended up saying something entirely different.

"I thought you didn´t want to see me ever again"

At that, Magnus looked up at him, a brief flash of anger crossing his features.

"The fact that I'm angry at you does not mean I would ever let you die, I thought you knew me better than that"

Alec flinched "You are right, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here"

Magnus approached him and cupped one of the shadowhunter's cheeks in his palm.

"This is why I didn´t want to see you" Magnus said with a sigh "I was so worried, I just…"

He trailed off, dropping his hand from Alec's cheek. It didn´t escape Alec´s attention that the warlock was avoiding his gaze.

This time Alec thought very well about what he was going to say before speaking.

"Thank you. For everything"

Magnus sighed it was a sad, tired sound that made Alec's insides clench with worry.

"You have to be more careful" the warlock said, agitation marring his words "You were in such a poor condition, if you had received treatment a bit later than you did you could have died"

By the end of his tirade, the downworlder's chest was rising and falling heavily, his clenched fists resting above his knees. Alec almost reached out his arms to comfort him but thought better of it. That was probably the last thing that Magnus wanted at the moment. Comfort that came from him.

At last, Magnus looked up and straight at him. Alec's thoughts were completely sidetracked at the sight of those green-gold eyes, he could have stayed like that forever, enraptured by the beauty of his love's gaze.

Before either of them knew what was happening their lips collided together. The kiss lit on fire in a symphony of lips, tongues and teeth. Magnus placed a hand on the back of Alec's neck and pulled the shadowhunter closer to him by the waist with his free arm. Alec let out a low, pleased sound between a moan and a sigh, both his hand shot up and grabbed Magnus' dark hair. That elicited a moan from the warlock who moved his hands from the shadowhunter's waist and head and went to roam the nephilim's back underneath his shirt. The cold hands that caressed his still fever-warm skin made Alec shudder, but it didn´t matter, it just added to the sensation. And he was happy _so damn happy. _The moment was broken though when the hand that Magnus wasn´t using to explore his back went to rest in Alexander's sculpted chest, making him wince, which made the warlock drop his hands from the shadowhunter's body and separated from him.

"Sorry" Magnus said "That shouldn't have happened"

"What?" Alec was still too stunned by the kiss to understand what Magnus was trying to say.

"You're better now" The warlock continued "I should probably go"

"No! Wait, please!" Alexander tried to hide the desperation in his voice but failed miserably. He quickly made a grab for Magnus' wrist and pulled him closer with every ounce of strength he had –which was not much, given the condition he was in.

"Don't go" Alec pleaded, not caring about how pathetic he sounded "_Please_ don't leave me"

Magnus simply shook Alexander's hand off and put some more distance between them for good measure before addressing the blue eyed boy again "This is not good for either one of us, I shouldn´t have done that and I apologize, I shouldn´t have let my feelings get away from me like that"

"Don´t!" Alec said, choking back a sob. At this point he didn´t know if his physical pain was stronger than the emotional one, but he was in agony. Yet, he needed to talk to Magnus, ask for his forgiveness one more time, even if he knew it was most likely no good.

"Don´t apologize" The boy continued between labored breathes "I love you and just now you proved that despite my mistakes you still love me too. I'm sorry. Words will never describe just _how_ sorry I am, but if you could just forgive me, give me another chance-

Magnus cut him off.

"I already HAVE forgiven you, Alexander. And I will always love you, that won´t change, but forgiving does not always mean forgetting and I _can´t_ forget. You betrayed my trust. I understand why you did it, but it was still wrong of you, it was not your choice to make".

The boy just sighed sadly, his blue eyes shining with the threat of unshed tears, he looked up at his ex-boyfriend and shot him a tiny half smile that didn´t reach his eyes.

"I should probably stop now right? No matter what I say, it won´t change anything"

"No, it won´t" the other man confirmed, his green-gold eyes shining under the infirmary's fluorescent lights. He approached Alec's bed again and caressed one of the boy's cheeks with his knuckles.

"I have already told Isabelle that if something like this were to happen again she must contact me first. You have to be more careful Alexander. You _cannot_ die, I wouldn't be able to bear it"

When he was done talking he dropped his hand from the shadowhunters face and turned away, heading straight for the door.

Alec's stomach clenched painfully when he realized that Magnus didn´t look back a single time before walking out of the room. _So that's it _he thought to himself _He doesn´t intend to ever see me again unless my life depends on it. _If only Magnus knew…

But Alec couldn´t bring himself to tell him, it would have felt like guilt-tripping him into a commitment he would have never agreed to make otherwise and Magnus _would_ do it, no doubt about it, he loved the shadowhunter that much. And so, Alec had preferred to keep quiet, setting the man he loved free of such a responsibility. Sonneillon be damned! He would find a way to break the demon's stupid curse by himself.

In that moment a fit of coughs raked through the shadowhunter's body. He gripped the bed sheets tightly with one hand while the other shot up to cover his mouth. The coughing fit went on for a few minutes and left him sweaty and winded when it finally passed. His sides felt sore and he was lightheaded, but all that paled in comparison to the terror he felt at the sight in front of him.

The hand he had used to cover his mouth was sprayed with tiny dots of bright blood. _His blood._

He didn´t understand, Sonneillon had said he had fifteen days to break the curse before it claimed his life. True, he had been unconscious for a day and a half, but it was still far too soon for his body to be this deteriorated. What had that damn demon said?

"…_Those fifteen days are a rather subjective matter. It's all up to Magnus really"_

_That bastard!_ So this is what he had meant when he said Magnus' actions could accelerate the process. The warlock had turned his back to his own feelings and this was the result.

Alec's panicked ramblings came to a stop with the sound of footsteps shuffling down the hall. It was most likely Izzy. Back to check on him, he quickly rubbed his blood-stained hand against his dark sleeping pants, glad for once about the fact that his black clothes could conceal the small amount red liquid. He leaned down on his pillow, fighting to control both his breathing and his panic.

By the time the doorknob turned Alec had finally managed a look of apparent calm, even if it was just pretense. He had to keep a strong front, for his family. He didn't want to make them worry.

He just hoped he had the strength to keep up the façade a little longer. Just enough to either get rid of the curse or destroy Sonneillon before he tried to come after the people he loved.

When the door opened and his sister walked in, smiling at him he could do nothing but smile back. Alec told himself that everything would be fine and gave his whole attention to Izzy, reassuring her about his health, because that was what was most important right now, that his siblings didn't worry, he would figure out the rest alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Angel's fall first

**Surprise, surprise my lovelies! I wasn´t planning to upload again this week but one of you kindly enquired about the possibility of a special update for Valentine's day (I'm looking at you KTRN ;D) And so I delivered! It's probably not the best since I wrote this whole thing in under 3 hours and didn't really check it, If you don't like it let me know so that I can do something about it. Review please and see you soon!**

**Chapter 3: Angel's fall first**

My fall will be for you

My love will be in you

You were the one to cut me

So I will bleed forever.

_-Ghost love score_ by Nightwish

Alec had never thought himself to be particularly brave, but after the last couple of nights he started to think of himself as an outright coward. He feared the night, for it brought dreams. Dreams that Sonneillon always managed to infiltrate, the demon knew how to torment him, whispering into his ear each day, telling him his time was running out, rubbing salt into his bleeding wounds by pointing out Magnus hadn´t bothered to contact him since the incident in the infirmary.

_"__His pride will be your undoing". _The demon reminded him constantly.

_"__Angels fell to love and passion __so many times__, why should one of their children be any different?"_

So yes, the shadowhunter was absolutely _terrified _of sleeping. He didn´t need to be reminded about the noose that tightened around his neck each day. About the clock counting down each of the beats of his heart. He felt as if Sonneillon's voice singing in his fucking head day in and day out would drive him mad before the curse could kill him…

_"__Ten days, all that remains_

_Before death your last breathe claims"_

More than anything though, Alec was afraid of dying. More specifically, of dying because of a _damn curse. _He always expected to die in battle, protecting his siblings and serving his people. And then with Magnus he had dared hope to die of old age, with the warlock's arms closed around him protectively, soothing him into eternal sleep after fifty or sixty years together, when letting go was unavoidable.

"Please Raziel, don't let me die like this"

Alec sobbed, curling into a ball at the foot of his bed.

When he had finally been released from the infirmary, after two days of Izzy fussing over him and trying to cook his meals – A proposal he had managed to shot down by saying he was still too young to die (No, the irony didn´t escape him) He had secluded himself in his room, looking for clues about Sonneillon's whereabouts without success. Alec didn´t want to admit the endeavor was probably a hopeless one, since the demon was powerful enough to not be found unless he so desired.

He had also tried to contact Magnus with the same amount of success. The downworlder didn´t pick up his calls or answered his messages, when Alec had had enough and actually put his body through the strain of going all the way to Brooklyn to knock on the warlock´s door he was greeted with nothing but silence, he tried the buzzer on the outside of his apartment building a few more times before giving up and taking the subway back to Manhattan, where his family had welcomed him home by nagging at him. _Figures_

"You shouldn´t be out so soon after your recovery" Jace had scolded "Especially _not_ to go beg your ex-boyfriend to take you back"

"I did not go to _beg_" Alec had replied, emphasizing the last word.

"I just want him to see things from my perspective, perhaps that way he will understand…"

Jace had simply rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder "Just take care of yourself bro, your safe being is really important for us"

Alec had given his brother an unconvincing half-smile and nodded, heading back down the hall to his room. He needed rest. Chasing after a demon, trying to contact the stubborn mule he had fallen in love with all the while pretending to be healthy for the sake of his siblings was proving to be quite taxing for his increasingly weak body.

Later he had found Clary standing outside his door. She shot him a smile much like the one he had given Jace, which told him more about the worry and uncertainty she felt for him that any of the words she could have said.

"I'm sorry for all the nagging and over-protectiveness that's been going on" The redhead told him "But try to understand them. This was the second time you nearly died because of a demon in less than a year, and after what happened with Max…They are just worried about losing another brother"

"I didn´t mean to make them worry" Alec said simply, though he couldn´t bring himself to tell her what was really going on with him.

"I know" she replied

"I'll talk to them. Tell them to back off and calm down. In the meantime you should rest. We're going on patrol in a few days. You will need all your strength".

That had happened two days ago. After the incident he had played the heartbreak card along with the annoyed teenager move and was surprised to find his strategy had worked. After he had promised his family that he would be ready and rested for their patrol on Wednesday -which was today- They had left him be. No one tried to pry onto his business or attempted to stop his constant calls and texts to Magnus, though he still received no answer.

Alec needed to start preparing before Clary or any of the others came to check on him. He had to take a quick shower, bandage his chest and change into gear before anyone could notice the strange symbol painted on his chest, right above his heart or how his scorched skin seemed to heal a lot slower that was normal for a shadowhunter or even a mundane.

He also had to apply as many runes as he could in the least exposed skin of his body. So that no one could notice how he needed three times the usual amount of runes, because his poor health made them fade three times faster than usual. It had been something he had, luckily, found out by himself when he had tried to use iratzes and other healing runes to ease his pain, which hadn´t really worked _obviously_.

Slowly and painfully, Alec rose from the floor where he had been sitting, curled into a tight little ball. His whole body protested against the sudden movement and his breath came out harsh and labored, making him gasp for air. Using the wall to support most of his weight he headed for the bathroom, where he quickly undressed and got straight into the shower.

He slumped against the shower's sliding door, letting all his weight rest against the smooth surface. The warm water soothed his nerves and relaxed his body, though it couldn´t do much for his pain or the permanent state of panic he seemed to be living in right now.

_Get a hold of yourself Alec_. He berated himself. _You still need to find Sonneillon and destroy him before he can hurt Magnus or your family._

He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he failed to hear the knocks against his door or the high-pitched voice calling his name.

When the blue eyed shadowhunter finished his bath and stepped out of the shower, wrapping his lower body in a towel he realized that he had forgotten both his gear and the first aid kit that had become his constant companion atop his bed. He put some underwear on and quickly buttoned on his faded jeans, he still should be able to dress his wounds and change without anyone barging into his room.

He was soon proved wrong.

"Sorry for interrupting Alec but you still haven't eat anything and-" Clary trailed off noticing then true state of the shadowhunter's body for the first time.

"Oh, by the angel Alec, what happened to your chest?!"

Alec quickly made for the bed and picked up his black shirt, intending to cover himself up, but of course, his red-headed friend would have none of it, she quickly seized the shirt and stepped away from him, leaving the shadowhunter half-naked and petrified in the middle of the room.

"What's that weird symbol in your chest? And why are your burns still not fully healed" She demanded, trying to sound intimidating, though her petite size and the sudden paleness of her skin left much to be desired intimidation-wise.

"Calm down and hear me out" Alec implored, thinking it was too soon for his siblings to find out about his health "I will tell you everything if you promise to keep it a secret"

Clary knew that she would most likely regret being sworn into secrecy about this matter, but she needed Alec to open up about it, so she agreed.

Alec inhaled a deep breath, bracing himself for Clary's reaction once he shared the secret he had been keeping so fiercely for the past few days but before he could speak his body was seized with a powerful fit of coughs that made him double over himself. Clary rushed to him, trying to sooth him by rubbing circles on his back. His knees soon gave way under him and he collapsed bonelessly to the floor. When the coughs finally stopped he realized that Clary was leaning over his body. Staring down at him with wide green eyes and an ashen face.

"Please, please, _please _Alec tell me what's wrong with you!" The red-haired shadowhunter pleaded, trying to suppress a sob while tears ran down her cheeks.

It was then that he noticed. Both of his hands were smeared with an alarming amount of blood, he could taste the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth and sensed something warm sliding down his chin. _More blood. _He thought._ Poor Clary, she's probably as scared as I am, Oh angel I didn´t mean for her to worry like this!_

He looked up at her and gave her a fond, genuine smile.

"It's ok Clary. Everything will be fine" He tried to be reassuring, though he didn't really believe he succeeded.

"No it's not, it's not ok Alec, _you _are _not_ ok"

He waited for Clary to calm down so that he could explain. Hopefully that would help her calm down, though he didn't expect much, he knew his situation was hopeless.

**So wthat do ya think guys? So far so good?**


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

**UPDATE! Because I would rather work on this than do my actual schoolwork... Oh well! I hope this chapter is not too bad, I have been having a terrible week and am pretty unsure about this u_u. BTW should I stop with the lyrics at the beggining of the chapter. I put them there because they are meant to reflect Alec's struggle (besides, I love the bands) but maybe they are annoying? ANYWAY here you go. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

I was torn by the storms in my head

Like a victim of fate, born to regret.

-_Torn_ by Kamelot.

Alec had never been good at comforting people, not even when his sister broke up with her boyfriend of the month or when one of Max's toys was accidentally broken. Because of that he lay sited on the floor, beside Clary, both their backs leaning against the mattress of his bed.

She had freaked out after seeing his mouth and hands dripping with blood. Quickly she had stumbled into his bathroom to wet a hand towel and had proceeded to wipe his hands, chin and lips with her tender touch. Alec had wanted to protest, he wasn´t used to people fussing over him, but he controlled himself knowing that this was Clary's way of coming to terms with what she had just seen.

When she had finished cleaning him up, she sat beside him and tried to control her breathing, all the while whipping the constant stream of tears running down her face.

Fortunately Clary was a level headed person, she knew the others would be expecting them downstairs to go on patrol very soon, so she had broken down, but her whole crisis had lasted a bit under fifteen minutes. They had little time, she was ready to listen to Alec tell his story.

"Tell me" she demanded softly "Maybe I can help you"

_I hope so _Alec thought, but he didn't really think there was a lot she could do.

"There isn't much to tell" He replied at last "Remember the park a few days ago?"

Clary nodded. How could she forget?

"Well, when we got separated a demon attacked me"

The redheaded shadowhunter lifted one of her brows.

"The days you spent in the infirmary kind of already told me that"

Alec pretended not to notice the interruption "While you were fighting the fireballs and the horde of demons I was set apart from you guys and attacked by another demon"

He quickly glanced at Clary who made a tiny motion with her head, encouraging him to continue.

"He placed a curse on me" He heard the sharp intake of breathe beside him. That was exactly the reason he had anticipated from her. He turned to face his friend, the little color that had returned to her face fled once more, leaving her pale and slightly ill-looking, he saw her shift position where she lay sited on the floor.

"What sort of curse?" She inquired, fear painting her every word.

He tried to make sense of his jumbled thoughts in order to properly explain to her. Alec opened his mouth to speak, only to find that the words remained stuck in his throat. The shadowhunter inhaled deeply to calm himself and he tried again, but still the words wouldn't come out. He looked at Clary, who still stared at him expectantly. It was then that he noticed it.

There was a shadow hidden in the corner of his room, directly behind Clary. It remained there, impassive, without moving, but Alec instantly recognized those red eyes with specks of orange around the dark pupils.

Sonneillon was in the room. The demon had found him.

It was Alec's turn to pale, Clary didn´t seem to notice the demonic presence in the room, which only served to unsettle him further.

"_Now, now. Why would you want to ruin my fun Alexander?_"

Like in his dreams, the demon's voice resounded only in his mind. Why couldn't Clary hear the demon? Why couldn´t she _see_ it? Instead she stared at him, calling loudly for him to 'Snap out of it' but he couldn´t, all he could hear was Sonneillon´s voice, taunting him.

"_If you go on telling your friends the specifics abut the curse, then our game would be over far too soon"._

"That's it, isn´t it? I never had a chance" Alec thought that he had said the words only in his mind, but Clary's response convinced him otherwise.

"What do you mean Alec? Talk to me!"

He heard the demon's jeering laughter and felt a wave of nausea and fear wash over him. He had finally gathered his courage to tell his family about the curse, to open up and ask for their help so that they could help him figure out a way out of this mess, and now this happened? How could he ever hope to break the damn curse if he couldn´t share the details with anyone?!

_You are a smart boy. _Sonneillon chuckled. _I'm sure you can figure something out. For the meantime, let this be our little secret. Your family will eventually find out anyway…_

The cloud-shaped demon shifted once more before disappearing. A distant part of Alec's mind registered that the demons eyes had acquired a distinctly human quality, instead of the crimson slits they had been when they first met, he had also looked a bit less like a cloud, his shape was elongated and he could make out the shape of tentative extremities.

The demon was looking more substantial. More _real_

Clary's panicked voice brought him back to reality, she had grabbed him by the shoulders and was shacking him with all the strength she could muster –which wasn't much really.

"Alec please, get a hold of yourself! Say something"

He tried, but his first attempt came out as a mumble, he cleared his throat and tried again though his voice still sounded hoarse and faint.

"The curse…" he said "The curse cast on me has condemned me to die" The blue eyed boy exhaled a sigh of relief at his confession, at least he could say that much, but that only meant that the demon truly didn´t think the shadowhunter had a chance to survive.

Clary was crying again, Alec's heart went to her, true they had had a rocky start but that had come to actually like and care for each other in the past few months, and even if they were not awfully close she still worried about him. It made him feel both happy and extremely guilty.

"Isn´t there something that can break the curse?" She asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Yes, but I can´t tell you what it is" Clary opened her mouth as if to interrupt, but he continued "It's not because I don't trust you, or because I don't want your help. I had just decided tell you everything and ask your advice after what you saw, but I learned just now that I can't really share the specifics with anyone. I can only tell you that if I don't accomplish the condition established in the spell used to curse me, I will be death in ten days".

"Maybe I can help you, if you give me a few hints" She added hopefully.

"That's something I have to do by myself. No one can help me, but thank you" he squeezed her hand in a gesture that meant to be reassuring. He didn't know who he wanted to convince more Clary or himself.

"Perhaps I could create a rune, something that would help you" She said that while staring at Alec's battered chest, with its half-healed burns, bruises and the cursed mark above his heart, surely he was quite a sight.

"I wonder…" She trailed off, reaching inside one of her pockets for her steele. She approached him carefully, as if he was a frightened animal about to flee. With a feather-light touch she placed one of her hands in his abdomen, to steady her shacking fingers and with the other hand she started to draw an iratze. Alec realized it was one of her special runes, with all the angelic power she could channel into it, she placed extreme care into drawing each line, making sure her power sipped into each line she drew, she added another rune for good measure and Alec was shocked to realize that his burns had at last begun to heal faster, and that breathing wasn't as agonizing as it had been a few minutes back, most importantly, the runes hadn´t faded even after all the healing they had done. Clary's gift for runes was something else.

"That should make it a bit better while you figure out what to do" she shot him a sad, apologetic smile, and against his natural instincts, Alec gave her a hug.

"You made it a LOT better, thank you. For this, for listening, for keeping my secret"

The redhead scoffed "That last part is against my will, so you shouldn't be thanking me. We should probably go meet Jace and Izzy for our patrol before they come here to kick down your door"

Alec nodded in agreement "I know you don't agree with me, but I think telling them I'm cursed to die without being able to explain why or how I might be able to revert the spell would only make them worry sick about a situation they can do nothing to change, I would rather have them hate me for hiding this that see them suffer along with me as I slowly die"

"Do you really think there's nothing to do?"

Alec didn't know how to answer. He knew what he needed to do, but he also knew Magnus. The warlock was too stubborn to listen to reason, and the only chance Alec had was taken from him now that he was unable to tell anyone about the condition to lift the demons deathly spell. Sonneillon did not expect or wanted for him to succeed.

"I don't know. I hope so, we should get going" Alec grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on in one swift movement. He had been embarrassed about Clary seeing him naked from the waist up, but luckily no treacherous blush had given him away.

Both shadowhunters exited Alec's room and headed down the stairs and towards the institute's main entrance were Izzy and Jace were waiting for them to arrive.

"Took you long enough, Is everything alright?" Jace asked, looking from Clary to Alec and back again, if he noticed that his girlfriend's eyes were slightly red he didn't comment on it, though he shot them both a questioning look, so did Izzy, for that matter, but Alec had learned long ago to tune out his siblings concern over him.

"Alec was asleep and it took quite some effort to wake him up, for a moment there I feared he had passed out" Clary's tone made both Isabelle and Jace relax, his adoptive brother even gave him a mocking smirk.

"Still feeling sick are we?"

"Back off Jace, he was injured, it's normal that he feels tired" Isabelle still looked concerned, she walked over to Alec and held his hand, a questioning look in her dark eyes.

"I'm fine really, I just needed some extra sleep to regain my energy" He smiled at his sister, and took his hand from hers, before stepping towards Jace.

"Let's go, we have a long day ahead of us"

Thanks to their glamours, no mundane noticed the four young shadowhunters as they headed towards their destination in uptown Manhattan. They had received reports of a rogue vampire wreaking havoc in the area, and so, it was their duty to investigate.

When they arrived at the place mentioned in the report, they were baffled to find nothing, they all agreed to separate and have a proper look around the many dead-ended alleys and empty streets, half an hour later they all reunited without anything significant to report.

"The local vampires probably took care of the mess already" ventured Jace.

"I don't think so" Izzy said "It was the vampire clan that asked us to look into it just yesterday, perhaps it's looking for mundanes to prey upon".

Before anyone could say another word a loud crash behind them caught their attention. A dark figure jumped from the shadows of a trash container in one of the abandoned alleys and sprang at them.

"Well, we found our vampire!" Jace's gin earned him an eye-roll from his siblings and his girlfriend, before they all reacted.

Clary avoided the vampire's fangs, which had come dangerously close to one of her arms. Jace charged at it, seraph blade in hand, he nearly managed to stab the downworlder in the heart, but before he could the vampire fainted around him and kicked him hard enough to make the blond shadowhunter hit the brick wall behind them with a loud crash.

The vampire tried to charge at Izzy next, but she repelled the attack with a mighty swing of her whip, Alec used the downworlder's momentarily distraction to charge, he couldn't use is bow in such close quarters but he was as good with a blade as any other shadowhunter.

"Come on you bastard, come at me!" Alec screamed, catching the vampire's attention, the crazed creature bared his fangs at the shadowhunter and for a moment seemed ready to tackle him to the ground, but seemed to think better of it after smelling the air.

"I don't like diseased blood" it said, and turned from him towards the other shadowhunters. Clary was crouched over Jace, who seemed totally fine, if a bit stunned and scratched. Izzy was standing beside them expectantly, whip ready to attack.

Something buried deep inside Alec snapped at the vampire's words. His _diseased blood _didn't catch the attention of even a vampire that was half mad with hunger. He was that _bad? _He heard Sonneillon's voice, resounding tauntingly inside his mind. Keeping count of his days. With all the strength he was capable of, Alec took a misericord from his weapons belt and ran towards the vampire, catching him unaware and stabbing him through the heart. It fell to the ground and stayed there, bleeding out into the dirty pavement of the alley.

Alec grinned wickedly. _Looks like even my weak body with my diseased blood were enough to end your pathetic excuse of a life._ He turned towards his family, all three of them were staring at him with dumbfounded wide-eyed expressions.

"Are you ok?" Izzy asked, her voice sounded concerned and, oddly enough, frightened.

"Never been better" Alec said, though he was finally coming out of his rage-induced trance.

_Oh angel, what have I done?!_

His peripheral vision registered Jace standing up from the ground. His adoptive brother cleared his throat.

"Well, we wouldn't have been able to make that vampire see reason. It was bound to happen, let's go home"

They all started walking, Alec always remained a few steps behind them, immersed in his own thoughts, though not so far gone insid his head as not to notice his siblings glancing behind them to check on him. Worry written all over their faces.

**Sooo... Why did Alec go bananas at the vamp? Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Under my skin

**I'm not completely satisfied by how this chapter turned out, but I didn't want to ende the week without an update, now I'm off to celebrate my birthday (February 28! :D) Anyway I hope it's decent enough. Have a nice reading! Please review, since I'm not sure Ipulled off writing from Magnus perspective.**

**Chapter 5: Under my skin**

Too close to breathe he came to me

Under my skin, making me high

I didn't look for what I see

To less to live too much to die

Of love

-_Too close to breathe_ by Xandria

There were not many things that could take someone as experienced and old as Magnus Bane by surprise, a call from a worried shadowhunter girl at such an ungodly hour –That is, 8 am- Did however surprise him, quite a lot actually.

"Who dares awaken the High Warlock of Brooklyn so early in the morning?" Magnus mumbled into his cellphone.

"There's no time for your antics Magnus, I think there's something wrong with Alec" the voice at the other end of the line sounded worried and tired. It took the warlock's sleep-deprived brain a moment to realize he was talking to Isabelle, but once her words sank in he shot up from his bed, fully alert.

"How do you mean?"

"He's been acting weird ever since that strange demon attack a few days ago, he almost never comes out of his room, I haven't seen him eat and yesterday, while on patrol he killed a rogue vampire in such a detached, cold way, it was a bit frightening".

Magnus didn't allow his raising panic to infiltrate his voice when he spoke again "What do you think I can do? Why did you call me?"

There was a short silence on Isabelle's part that Magnus didn't know how to interpret

"What do you think? Come here, talk to him and show him you care! Maybe he will open up to _you _if no one else"

"I can't…" He muttered into the phone "You know I can't do it"

It wasn't because he didn't _want_ to see Alec, it was the opposite. He wanted to see him _too much_; he had already kissed him the last time they were in a room together. He had forgiven his ex-boyfriend almost from the moment he had betrayed him, but that didn't mean the warlock was ready to go back to a relationship with such obvious trust issues.

But this was Alexander, merely being in his presence made Magnus want to kiss him senseless, hence he had kept as great a distance as possible, which was not that hard, taking New York's size into consideration.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Isabelle yelled into the phone "You were the one that begged me to call you if something was wrong with Alec, and now you are not willing to come check on him?"

"I meant his health!" Magnus roared "Is there something _physically_ wrong with him?" he honestly hoped the answer was no. Please, Alexander has to be alright.

"I don't know" Came Isabelle's honest answer "He looks paler than usual, and the bags under his eyes make me think he hasn´t been sleeping much and I told you I haven't seen him eat, but Magnus, he killed a downworlder, stabbed him when his back was turned! Even if the vampire was crazy, does that sound like something Alec, _our _Alec would do?"

No, it didn´t. Noble, gentle Alexander, who was used to protecting instead of attacking, _his _Alexander killing a demon in cold blood? At first he had refused to let Isabelle's fears affect him, but now he was starting to panic. He needed to make sure his beloved shadowhunter was ok.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" was the simple answer he choked out, rummaging through his closet for the first set of clothes he could find.

A short "Thank you" on Isabelle's part ended the phone call, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts.

He needed to hurry, he had to talk to Alec and be sure that nothing too serious was going on with him. Isabelle worried too much and after Max, who could blame her but surely Alexander was fine. He had to be!

Twenty minutes later the warlock exited his loft at a brisk pace, he would have portaled but he wasn't sure he could with the renewed wards that had been placed around all the institutes of the world, besides, the more paranoid side of Magnus warned him against the thought in case he needed his magic to help Alexander.

He arrived at the institute almost an hour after his call with Isabelle, and it was her who greeted him at the door upon his entrance.

"Thanks again, I know how difficult this is for you"

Magnus shrugged, in a motion he hoped looked nonchalant "Where is he?"

"Upstairs" she said "I've told you, he doesn't come out of his room very much, and when he does he doesn't talk to us, he practices with his bow and then goes back to his room"

They didn't say anything more, together they headed up the long stairs to the second floor, where Jace was standing, leaning on the wall at the top of the staircase, he turned to them, his golden gaze meeting both sets of eyes.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Bane?" He said, though there was no real bite behind his words.

"Your sister told me about Alexander's recent behavior and asked me to check on him"

Jace scoffed "Good luck with that, he doesn't talk to anyone"

Magnus narrowed his green-gold eyes at him, annoyed at the fact that everyone seemed to notice something had been wrong with Alec for DAYS and no one tried to do much about it, except get him to try and solve the problem.

"I'll MAKE him talk to ME" The warlock hissed between clenched teeth. He turned away from the golden haired shadowhunter and headed down the corridor with Isabelle on his heels.

"He doesn't mean to be to be so annoying" Isabelle said pleadingly, turning to look behind her for a moment "He's just angry because even though he is Alec's parabatai, he doesn't know what's wrong with our brother"

Magnus nodded but kept silent, the situation had to be worst that they were letting on, if everyone was so tense. The warlock was so deep in thought, he almost didn't notice that they had stopped in front of Alexander's door and his sister was already knocking.

"What is it?" came a muffled voice at the other side of the door, it took Magnus a moment to realize that it was Alec speaking, he sounded….sick? Weak? Anyway, he did not sound good, which only served to fuel the warlock's worry even further.

"It's me Alec, please open the door" Isabelle told him, placing her index finger in her mouth, beckoning Magnus to stay quiet.

The warlock heard a tired sigh from inside the room before Alec spoke again "For the hundredth time Izzy, I'm ok, you don't need to worry"

"Someone's here to see you" she replied while knocking on the door without pause, either she planned to annoy her brother into compliance or she was getting back at him for whatever was going on between them.

At last, the door cracked open and Magnus had the first glimpse of his blue-eyed shadowhunter in nearly a week. What he saw shocked him. Alexander looked sickly pale, he had bags under his eyes and he looked thin to point of seeming bony. Isabelle was right, there was something wrong with him.

The shadowhunter's eyes widened in surprise once he realized who his unexpected visitor was, he gapped at Magnus like a fish, and it took him a few seconds to finally manage to speak.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered out.

"Isabelle told me you still looked sick" was Magnus simple reply "I came here to check on your health"

Alec grimaced "I'm fine" he looked behind Magnus, to stare his sister in the eyes "You are overreacting".

Isabelle shrugged, hiding her worry and annoyance "Might be so, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure, besides, it's about damn time you two sort things out"

With that, she turned away from them and walked back up the long corridor in Jace's general direction, leaving Magnus and Alec standing awkwardly in front of each other outside the shadowhunter's room.

"So…" Magnus began, not quite knowing what to say "Should we stay standing here? I don't really mind, but it is quite uncomfortable"

Alec shifted from foot to foot "Uh, yeah…Do you want to come in?"

"If it isn't too bothersome, I do need to give you a checkup before your sister murders me with that deadly whip of hers"

The dark-haired Nephilim sighed "I've told you, I'm fine, just a bit tired" Alec opened his door a bit wider and motioned for Magnus to come inside, it was then that the warlock noticed Clary sitting on Alexander's bed, steele in hand, she seemed as surprised to see him there as he was of finding Clary in the room, he knew that she and Alec were not particularly close.

She quickly pocketed her steele and got up from the bed. She turned to look at Alec, a silent question in her eyes. She must have seen something in Alexander's face that he himself was missing, because she then turned to him, with an expression that looked sad but also a bit…_hopeful?_ What in Lilith's name was going on here?

"I'll be going, Jace must be looking for me" she said "It's nice to see you Magnus" she gave him a smile before walking out of the room, when she was at the door, she looked back at both of them one last time and shot Magnus an apologetic smile before leaving.

As they both stood there, the warlock wondered what was going on between the redhead and Alec, they had had a rocky start to their relationship, and even when the situation with Jace was solved they were not the closest of friends, he looked at Alexander who was staring at him expectantly, the shadowhunter seemed to understand his silent question.

"I got a few bruises and cuts on our last patrol, usually I would ask Jace for an iratze since he's my parabatai, but everyone's been fussing over me way too much since that demon attack in central park. Clary's runes are very powerful, because of her angel blood, and she is not paranoid about my health, so I asked her to do it instead"

It seemed like a plausible explanation, but something in Magnus' gut told him there was more to it than just that.

"An iratze for _some cuts and bruises_?" Magnus asked "I wouldn't expect that from you"

He didn't expect the shadowhunter's reaction either, he flinched and took a step away from Magnus, his gaze seemed guarded, it was the look a shadowhunter would give a stranger.

"I just didn't want any of them to keep pestering me about my _health_!" the shadowhunter roared "Besides, what do you _care_? I called you, texted you, went to Brooklyn to ring the buzzer and nearly knock down you door SO MANY TIMES! And look all the good it did! You never answered, you didn't care! The only reason you are here now is probably because of Izzy's little mind games about my 'condition'"

"She's worried about you, so is Jace, you look sick Alexander _really_ sick, it can't be because of that demon attack, I took care of that, made sure your life was not threatened before I stopped my healing, so what's wrong with you? I can help"

Alec scoffed and stayed where he was, looking Magnus with that angry gaze of his that looked almost feral "I'm tired of your games. You say that you love me and that you forgive but we still can't be together. You tell me that you never want to see me again after saving my life and yet here you are, claiming you are so worried about me because of Izzy's tendency to be overprotective!"

"I'm not claiming to be worried about you, I truly care about your health, I need you to live a long life and I need to know you are ok"

Alec clenched his fists, took a deep breath and set his mouth on a thin line. Magnus noticed his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I am not ok" The shadowhunter said "Nothing is ok"

Alexander started to cough softly, he walked over to his bed and sat down rubbing his chest with his hand, the coughing didn't stop and after a couple of minutes Magnus became distressed.

"Is something wrong with your throat? Did you catch some particularly strong cold?" The warlock was becoming more and more unsettled, it was obvious from the shadowhunter grimace that his ribcage was resenting the strain of such a prolonged coughing fit.

"I-I, Magnus I can't really explain anything to you right now but-"

At that moment, they were interrupted by the sudden opening of Alec's door, Jace and Clary barged in, without a care in the world for what they could be talking about.

"There's been a report of some bizarre demon activity in Queen's" Jace informed his brother "Are you up to joining us or would you prefer to stay here?" Magnus noticed that the blonde shadowhunter was trying really hard to hide the annoyance he had so openly showed a few minutes ago in front of him. He addressed Alec with his usual nonchalance, not letting him know how worried he truly was.

"It's alright, I'll go" Alec rose from his bed and was about to head out the door when Magnus grabbed at one of his wrists in an attempt to stop him. It worked, the shadowhunter turned to stare at the warlock's beautiful golden eyes.

"We are not done talking" the downworlder said "You were about to tell me something, and it seems important, besides, you are in no condition to go demon hunting, you still look pale and, need I remind you that you nearly coughed your lungs out a few minutes ago?"

Jace's brow furrowed and Clary took a hand to her mouth. Alexander made a gesture that was meant to be reassuring before addressing the warlock.

"I promise we can talk later, right now I need to go make sure no demons in causing chaos in our city, and I was_ not_ coughing my lungs out, you are exaggerating, just like Izzy"

Without another word the three shadowhunters exited the room and Magnus had no choice but to follow, they went down through the Institute's long corridors and the long set of stairs towards the main entrance, where Isabelle was waiting, whip in hand, she looked at Magnus expectantly but did not betray any feeling when the warlock shook his head.

They all exited the institute at the same time, though the shadowhunters were heading in the opposite direction from the warlock, before they left Alec approached Magnus.

"I know you are still not done talking, and honestly, I want a chance to explain, there are many things I want to tell you, but now is not the time. _Please _answer your phone next time, we owe each other an explanation"

With that he ran back towards his family and away from Magnus. The warlock stood for a moment before making up his mind. His gut feeling told him to watch over Alexander, to protect him, and so he would. Silently he summoned some of his magic in order to cast a glamour that would hide him from the world and not just from mundanes. _Sorry darling, but I can't just wait, I must make sure you are all right. _With those thoughts crossing his mind Magnus Bane followed the shadowhunters though the streets of New York.

**So, what will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 6: Save my life

**UPDATE! I know I usually post a new chapter every wednesday or thursday but life happens and yeah... I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Read you soon!**

**Special thanks to KTRN for the constant support and for enquiring about my well-being and the state of this fic, you wonderful person you! :)**

**Chapter 6: Save my life**

I'm returning to life  
I am back in your arms  
you give me hope  
when I'm cold and alone.

-_Returning to life_ by Leaves Eyes.

Alec had the feeling of being observed the entire time that he and his siblings wandered the streets of New York towards Queens, even in the fully packed subway stations. He knew that it was probably his ridiculous paranoia acting up against him, but with all Sonneillon had put him through so far, it was very hard to calm his nerves.

Clary, Jace and Izzy seemed to notice his distress. His red-haired friend knew enough about his situation as to abstain from asking questions, unfortunately, the same could not be said for his brother and sister.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost Alec, what's up with you?" Jace tried to act cool while asking the question, but the tight set of his jaw and the frown of his face did not go unnoticed, putting his efforts to waste.

"I'm fine" Alec lied "I just felt a chill, that's all, it's probably the weather"

Izzy raised an eyebrow in question "A chill because of the weather? In the middle of July inside a subway at rush hour, its 84 degrees right now Alec"

The blue-eyed shadowhunter looked away from his siblings concerned gazes, he held the rail tighter in order not to fall; if he did then everyone would know how sick really was. Weak to the point that even standing up was a challenge.

Jace seemed to be about to say something, luckily, the board that announced each of the subway's stops lit up, signaling that it was their turn to get down next.

"Come on" Alec said, glad for the change in subject "Our stop is next"

As they got off the train and walked along the platform the sensation of being observed came back to Alec in full forced, the Nephilim looked around, careful not to catch his friends' attention. In his peripheral vision Alexander caught a brief glimpse of what seemed to be a man's shadow as well as a flicker of light that could have been either pale blue or maybe white, he wasn't sure, and it happened so quickly that he thought it best to put it out of his mind, he needed to focus on the task at hand rather than worry about imaginary threats.

The four shadowhunters exited the station and turned left. They walked in silence, Izzy and Jace had many questions to ask their brother but decided to drop the matter for the time being. They had detected demon activity as soon as they exited the subway, they needed to focus all their efforts in annihilating the demons, _then _they would interrogate their brother and get their answers even if they had to force them out of him.

When they arrived at the place where the demonic energies reached their peak they found nothing unusual, but they could not trust this fake sense of calm, they had already been taken by surprise once, and it had been one time too many, they would not let it happen again.

Together they scanned the premises, at first they found nothing, but their demon-energy detectors kept going crazy, so they couldn't just call it a day. Almost thirty minutes after their arrival they found something that was quite interesting.

At a first glance it looked like an animal nest, a freaking-huge spider's nest perhaps, but they knew better.

"Anyone willing to guess what those are?" Jace asked, trying-and failing- to hide the excitement in his voice.

Alec just made an exasperated sound with his throat, but didn't give an answer, Izzy didn't either, so Jace turned to his petite girlfriend for an answer.

"Well Clary, let's put all those demonology lessons to the test, what species is that?"

Her green eyes scanned the nest intently, taking her boyfriend's test more seriously that was necessary, a good two minutes passed before she gave an answer in firm, certain voice.

"That's an iblis nest"

Jace smiled and nodded proudly, before turning his attention from Clary to his brother and sister.

"So what do you think, will we actually have some fun?"

Isabelle smiled, placing a hand in her weapons belt, reaching for her whip "Not much, but enough to kill some time"

Alec clenched his fists and scowled at them both "This is no time to play around! Both of you being so careless will get you killed one of these days, you HAVE almost gotten yourselves killed SO MANY times already! Just because these are some low-class demons doesn't mean you can lower your guard!"

Everyone- Alexander included- was stunned into silence after his sudden outburst. Jace and Izzy had no way of knowing that their brother was in unimaginable pain and that it was the pure strength of his will that kept him from collapsing on the floor in a heap of panting breathes and bloody coughs. That, plus his pounding headache, Sonneillon's voice constantly inside his head and the sudden sense of being followed and watched had only made matters worse. All in all, it was a really bad day for the younger Lightwood children to make jokes about demon slaying and disregarding their own safety.

"Calm down Alec" Izzy pleaded "We were just joking, we always look out for one another, right? There is nothing to fear"

"Nothing to fear" Alec repeated, though his voice sounded hollow, his eyes looked far into the distance for the briefest moment before focusing back on the three shadowhunters that were with him.

"Let's get this out of the way so we can go home" The blue eyed Nephilim said before walking past his companions and towards the demons' nest.

The other three followed behind him, still taken aback by Alec's behavior, well except for Clary, she knew what was going on, but it was not her place to say anything.

Their approach stirred the demons lying within the nest, the swarm of demonic creatures moved as one and attacked the shadowhunters, but unlike last time, they were ready for battle themselves, and each with their favorite weapon started cutting demons apart.

Alec let arrow after arrow fly at the demons, hitting their chest squarely, he was completely focused on his duty, shutting off his feelings and thoughts and it was like a trance, a soothing numbness where the only feeling was the _absence _of feeling.

It was then that he heard it, a low guttural chuckle that brought him back to reality. He looked around, trying to slow down his racing heart, surely he must have imagined it; _he_ couldn't be _here. _But there it was again, that patronizing chuckle that made a cold chill run down his spine, accompanied by a voice that seemed to whisper in his hear and ring all around the street at once.

_We meet again, Alexander._

He kept his arrows flying, killing iblis demons as quickly as he could, Jace and Izzy had been right of course, this was not much of a challenge, the only advantage the creatures had was in their seemingly never ending numbers.

Alec kept ignoring Sonneillon's taunts, shooting arrow after arrow until eventually, no more demons came to fight them.

Jace turned to them, smiling that crooked grin of his "See? Didn't even break a sweat"

Izzy and Clary rolled their eyes, Alec gave an annoyed grunt "Destroy the nest before some hidden surprise attacks us"

Jace moved toward it, but before he could do anything, the four shadowhunters were engulfed in a mysterious dark fog.

"What's going on?" Clary asked with obvious panic in her voice.

"I don't know" replied Jace and Izzy at the same time. The blond boy seized Clary's hand and added "It can't be good, we need to find a way out"

They turned to Alec, who had made no sound since the darkness swallowed them. His eyes were wide and his skin was clammy with sweat, it seemed as though he was muttering something, but his voice was too low to hear.

What their brother was muttering was a plea, he was begging Sonneillon to let his family go.

"They know nothing of this" he said "They are of no use to you, Magnus cares even less about them than he does about me, please _PLEASE!"_

The demon chuckled. _You have just proven how useful they _are. _After all, nothing can torment people more, willingly or not, than those thing they love most. And I will prove to you just how true that is._

All of a sudden Clary, Jace and Izzy gasped in pain and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Alec kneeled beside them, their pulse was strong and they were still breathing. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them.

"What did you do?" Alec hissed "_Damn_ you, what did you do to them?!"

_Nothing much. _Sonneillon was laughing at him, the bastard. _They would have just gotten in the way of our quality time together, so I put them to sleep, but not before getting a little help from them, of course._

Alec felt his blood boil. "What do you mean by 'a little help'? What's that about?"

_Well, having no body is quite a hazardous situation. The curse helps a little, giving me the strength and power it drains from you, but it is so slow and I'm growing impatient! I took a tiny bit of energy from each of them, but since they are so healthy they won't even feel it, unlike _YOU.

Alexander felt revolted, here was another detail of that fucking curse that he didn't know about. It leeched off his energy, making Sonneillon stronger as he wasted away, and now this? Now his family was involved when that was the last thing he ever wanted.

Without a thought, Alec unsheathed a seraph blade and charged towards Sonneillon's general direction, guided by the demon's only feature that he could see: Those disturbingly human-looking red eyes of his.

The demon scoffed and spoke to the shadowhunter's mind again. _Now little Angel, what were you hoping to accomplish with that? Stabbing a shadow, are you truly that desperate?_

"What more could I possibly loose?" Alec said with a barking laugh "I am as good as dead anyway"

_True. But you shouldn't have to suffer….more than necessary, though now I really will have to punish you._

Alec felt a cough coming but was unable to stop it like he usually did, he felt the cough rack his body and he let out a disgusting wet sound, when it was over there was so much blood in his mouth that he had to fight not to choke, even though a considerable amount had already stained both his palms and some more was running down his throat.

He felt a stabbing pain in his gut and head, and his knees gave way under him. It was too much and he screamed, unable to control himself.

_You really should not anger the person that holds your life in his hands._

Alec used what little strength he had left and flipped the demon a rude gesture.

"You are not a person _demon. _You are the farthest thing from a person there could ever exist"

The shadowhunter felt another wave of hot pain attack his body, but he was too weak to do anything more than close his eyes and pray for oblivion. Behind his closed eyelids he saw the bodies of Clary, Jace and Izzy; pale and unmoving and the surge of terror he felt made him open his eyes again, Isabelle was the one closest to him and he tried to crawl over to her, though he didn't manage to move more than a few inches before collapsing again. He extended his arm and placed his hand on top of his sister's, he gave her a sad bloody smile, before turning his head towards the demon.

It had drifted closer and closer, catching Alec unaware. The shadowhunter realized that Sonneillon's shadowy figure now seemed almost human, he could make out a perfectly human body with limbs and hands and toes, though he still looked like a shadow or a puff of smoke, his eyes seemed to shine with an iridescent glow, which made Alec shudder only by looking at them.

The demon put a hand to the shadowhunter's cheek and placed the other on the curse mark painted on his chest. The touch made it burn painfully, but Alexander didn't have the strength in him to make even the smallest noise of protest.

Alec never found out what Sonneillon had planned to do, the dome of darkness that had surrounded them all suddenly collapsed around them like a broken mirror and the next thing Alec's foggy mind registered was an explosion of blue light, the demons smoky hands recoiled from the nephilim's touch as if it suddenly burnt him and Alec was glad, the demon's touch never failed to make him feel dirty.

Alec realized that Sonneillon had turned away from him and was now facing someone else, a new threat? He followed the demons gaze and saw sparks of fire and the dark shadow of a man. It clicked in his mind at last, this was the presence he had felt since exiting The Institute, and now he knew who it belonged to, since those beautiful golden-green eyes that so resembled a cat's could not be mistaken.

_Magnus is here. He came to save me_. He CARES

Alec thought he could cry, but he was too weak to try it, he felt the blissful darkness of unconsciousness closing over him, he heard Magnus call his name and turned his head toward him, he saw the warlock's terrified expression and couldn't understand the reason. Then he remembered that he was lying on the floor with other three shadowhunters. Blood running down his mouth and chin, staining his gear, surely that would freak a lot of people out.

It was then than the demon spoke, and if Alec thought the situation could not get any shittier, he was soon proved wrong. _Big surprise_

_It is so nice to see you again Bane! To what do I owe the pleasure?_

Alec saw Magnus confusion in his face and how it gave way to recognition, then shock and finally fury, more blue sparks flew from his ex-boyfriend's fingertips and he charged towards the demon.

The last thing Alexander Lightwood heard before he passed out was the warlock's roared command to the demon "Die, stay fucking dead and leave Alexander out of whatever shit you are plotting!"

_Too late_. He didn't know where the words came from, had he thought them? Had he said them aloud, had Sonneillon said them to Magnus?

Alec didn't find out, since it was then than the darkness claimed him and he passed out.

**SUSPENSE! SO...What's coming next?**


	8. Chapter 7: Before the last petal falls

**Here you go lovelies, an update! You can't imagine how grateful I am we have reached almos 4,300 views! And last chapter was the most reviewed one so far, I hope you like this chapter. Written entirely from Magnus' perspective. Read you soon! **

**Chapter 7: Before the last petal falls**

I know my dreams are made of you

Of you, and only for you

Your ocean pulls me under

Your voice tears me asunder

Love me before the last petal falls

\- _Beauty and the beast_ by Nightwish

In the moment Magnus recognized the demon's presence terror overcame him. He saw Jace, Clary and Isabelle passed out on the floor, though apparently unharmed, then he turned to Alec again and for a moment he feared the worst. Seeing him there with his eyes closed, silent, pale and bloody Magnus thought his love was dying, he sent a wave of magic in Alexander's direction and let it sink into the shadowhunters body, relieved to find that the shadowhunter was alive. Only then did he turn his attention to the mass of darkness that had once been one of his deadliest foes.

Magnus' initial outburst had been powerful enough to get the demon away from Alec and dissolve him back into his cloud of smoke aspect, and now they stood face to face, or face to smoke?

"How the hell did you manage to escape my contention seal?"

Magnus moved around Sonneillon's smoky self, using his blue sparks to open himself a path towards Alec's unconscious body, once there he placed himself between the shadowhunter and the demon, as a sort of living protective barrier.

_With patience and careful planning. _Said Sonneillon, in that irritating mind-speak of his. _The power of your spell weakened a few weeks ago, did something happen?_

Magnus clenched his teeth, not deigning the comment with an answer. Most likely the demon already knew everything about his recent emotional turmoil, he was not going to humor the thing with an explanation.

"I'll just put you back in that tiny box again, I'm sure you are both in need of each other after this time apart"

_Oh? That's quite the progress after the death threats and murderous magic. But still, you can't do that, I took my precautions._

"If you try something on Alexander again, death will be the last of your worries, I can do much worse, as you well know"

Sonneillon's amorphous presence made a sound that seemed dangerously close to a chuckle, it tried to move closer to the warlock and the unconscious shadowhunters, but Magnus put up a magical barrier that made the demon recoil again, making a sizzling noise that the warlock later identified as a hiss of pain.

_How poetic, the son of a demon and a child of the angels. But you can't hide him from me, it's too late for that._

For a moment, Magnus wondered what that was supposed to mean, but he didn't give it much thought, he could feel his strength leaving him, he had been using staggering amounts of magic for the past few hours and all the protections he had placed around the Nephilim were only making matters worse, he needed to get out of here before he fainted too.

"I don't need to _hide_ him from you" Magnus said between clenched teeth, fatigue washing over him "I just need to be more powerful than you, which coincidentally, I am"

The demon laughed again. _Have you learned nothing from your father's experience? Pride and vanity can be the worst flaws of character, so many angels fell because of them._

"Like you" The warlock spit without hiding his distaste "Grand demon Sonneillon, Duke of hell and fallen prince of Thrones"

_Indeed. All of us who once were angels fell to pride or jealousy, even to hate. Hate towards that second, weakest and yet better loved of god's creations: humans. Such a powerful thing, emotions and amongst them, love is perhaps the most dangerous. It has been the ruin of men, downworlders, even angels. Surely it will destroy _you.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Magnus had hoped his voice sounded far more menacing, but he was too tired to manage it.

_I wouldn't dare. It's more of a warning really, that boy will be your undoing if you are not careful._

Magnus had had enough, he couldn't waste any more time, his magic was practically drained and he still needed to move and treat the shadowhunters, and Alec, he needed to treat Alec, he was the one whose condition looked the most critical.

Quickly, the warlock put down his magical barrier, Sonneillon didn't miss the chance and lunged at Magnus, who managed to hurl a ball of pure magic at the demon, the cloud of smoke vanished, but Magnus knew better than to hope Sonneillon was gone for good, a last eerie chuckle that resounded all around him was the only confirmation he needed.

As soon as Magnus was sure that the demon was gone –for the moment at least- he turned around to check the shadowhunters. Clary, Jace and Isabelle seemed to be perfectly well, if only a bit pale, they would most likely wake up by themselves. Alexander though, he was an entirely different case.

There was something messing with Alec's body, something that did not allow the warlock to assess the full extent of the shadowhunter's injuries. That had Magnus worried and scared, but he wanted to believe his own fatigue had something to do with it, he would try again when he wasn't so tired. For now he cleaned the blood in Alexander's chest, chin and mouth, while sending as much healing magic through his body as he could manage. Magnus knew it should be helping, but apparently it wasn't enough, since Alec looked as pale and sickly as he had at the institute –worse, actually- and he didn't give any signs of regaining consciousness.

The high warlock of Brooklyn was relieved when at last, one by one, the shadowhunters –except for Alec, much to his constant worry- woke up one by one. The first one was Clary, who looked around, confused and scared. When her eyes finally settled on him he saw a flash of confusion pass through her face, followed by a look of a fear that rivaled his own, when she realized just who Magnus was hugging to his chest with all the strength he had.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, looking at Magnus, who was still clutching Alec protectively, after a moment she turned around towards Jace and Isabelle, hugging her boyfriend protectively while holding one of Isabelle's hands before turning towards the warlock again.

"I'm not really sure" Magnus replied honestly "You were fighting that nest of iblis without a care in the world but then you were ambushed by a high-class demon, he did something and you passed out, how are you feeling?"

Clary stopped to think for a moment before replying "Fine, a little dizzy, but I'm ok" She looked to Alec again, and Magnus noticed again that she seemed anxious and scared.

"How long have we been out?"

"A little over a half hour, though Isabelle and Jace should be waking up soon like you did" At least Magnus hoped so.

On cue, the other two shadowhunters started to stir and mumble, they sat up, confused as Clary had been at the beginning. Jace hugged his girlfriend tightly while Izzy looked around, until he noticed her brother, unconscious in Magnus arms.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know" It was the second time in a row that the High Warlock of Brooklyn had to admit his ignorance, and it infuriated him, especially because this time his lack of knowledge could prove dangerous to Alexander's life.

"What do you mean you don't know? We have to treat him!" Isabelle sounded as panicked as Clary had looked, but the way she spoke to him, plus Magnus' growing fatigue, only made him angry.

"What do you think I've been doing? Having a picnic in the park? My magic is almost completely drained and your brother is not responding to anything I _can _do with the little resources I have here. We need to get him to the institute quick, and I need to restore my magical supplies so that I can heal him"

To everyone's surprise, it was Jace who spoke next, acting as a voice of reason –which was clue enough to his despair regarding his brother's health-

"We can give you some of our energy if that's what you need, Alec told us about how he gave it to you twice before. That won't be a problem, let's just take him home so that he can rest".

At once, Izzy, Jace and Clary helped Magnus stand up, since by this point he seemed about to pass out too. They offered to carry Alec. But the warlock shook his head and held the blue eyed boy even tighter to his chest, so the shadowhunters helped Magnus, making sure he didn't fall under his own weight.

Almost an hour passed before the shadowhunter and the warlock arrived safely at the institute, and given the circumstances it had felt even longer. Alec was carried to a bed in the infirmary. Magnus tried to check his condition again, but his exhaustion didn't allow him to do much.

"I think this is where I come in" said Jace, extending a hand towards Magnus "Alec told me you entwined your fingers in order to use some of his energy, I hope just holding my hand is enough, a lot less touchy, if you get my meaning"

Magnus sighed but nodded, taking the hand that had been offered to him, he was surprised when two other hands grabbed his.

"He's my brother, and apparently this is the only thing I can do for him right know" A fact that seemed to both irritate and sadden Isabelle Lightwood, based on her facial expression.

Clary just stared at Magnus and then let her gaze wander towards Alec, her lips pierced, she merely nodded and tightened her grip on Magnus' wrist.

The bundle of hands started to shine, and Magnus was transported to another place. That time it had been him who had been in mortal danger, and Alexander had offered his energy selflessly, so that he could heal his injury. The irony was not lost on him.

"Thank you" he said simply to the three teens, before heading towards Alec's bed.

He let his hands roam through Alec's figure, sending small waves of magic through his hands, as he scanned the shadowhunter's frame he was perplexed to realize just _how _sick his ex-boyfriend was. There was a lot of damage to most of his organs, he was bleeding internally and it almost looked as if his body was slowly giving up on him.

He cursed under his breath and turned around to look at Alexander's family, Jace and Izzy were both starring down at their brother, worry and fear obvious in every feature of their faces. Clary stood a little farther back, she seemed apprehensive and every time her gaze fell on Alexander she looked away glassy-eyed, as if she was trying not to cry. What was that about?

It was Isabelle's panicked ramblings that brought the warlock's attention back to reality "Is he doing any better now?"

He wanted to give her hope, he knew how the whole family had been destroyed with Max's death, but she had taken it worst, Alexander himself had told him so. And now another brother laid unconscious, without any signs that he was getting better. He wanted to tell her Alec was fine not just to reassure her, but also to quiet his own growing fear that was threatening to drive him mad. Alexander had to be ok, he couldn't die. _He couldn't die!_

"He's marginally better" Magnus replied dubiously

"Though he's starting to develop a fever, could you fetch me some clean cloth and cold water?"

"Why don't you just summon them?"

It was the first time in hours that Magnus heard Clary's voice, and he was still very curious about her attitude, it was obvious to him that she was hiding something. And he intended to find out, though that was not a priority at the moment, so he just answered her question.

"Because I need to save my energies. If Alec's condition worsens because of the fever, I will need my magic to continue treating him. Besides, that demon that ambushed you was a duke of hell, even in his weakened state, he's not someone you want to mess with, and he's after me. We will need all the strength and magic we can get if he decides to come here, so I won't waste my magic in such a petty matter as the summoning of cold water and cloth, so go get them for me!"

That seemed to get a reaction, Isabelle and Clary scrambled hastily towards the door, talking about what other things they should bring that either Alexander of he could need. Jace stood behind him for a moment but then he headed outside of the room too.

Realizing that he was alone again, Magnus collapsed in a chair placed by the head of Alexander's bed. He caressed the shadowhunter's cheek and smiled down at him.

"You will be all right darling, I'll make sure of it" He placed a gentle kiss in his blue-eyed beauty's forehead.

His skin felt extremely hot under the warlock's lips. Magnus looked closer at Alexander and realized that the boy's skin was flushed and sweaty, he was panting for each breath and was starting to toss restlessly in his bed.

Magnus squeezed Alexander's right hand with his own "It's all right darling, I've got you, it's ok" with his free hand the downworlder opened the shadowhunter shirt, so that he could clean the seat there, it was then that he noticed the strange symbol painted over his chest.

_A demon's mark_

"What's the meaning of this?!" Magnus only knew it couldn't be good, and his last encounter with Sonneillon made a dreadful sensation run down his spine. _Bastard, I will get you for this, you will regret whatever it is that you did!_

**Shit's getting real! So what do you think will happen next? Please review and share your thoughts with me :D Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Bring me life

**I have nothing to say for myself other than sorry for the delay and please enjoy! Read you again soon.**

**Chapter 8: Bring me life.**

Come close your eyes and let me see,

I'm in your dreams, I'm here

Coming from death to bring you life

To stand your ground, I'm real

I don't want to let you go,

There's a hole in my soul, since you were gone.

_-Sentenced to life _by Diabulus in musica

Around him there was only darkness. Alec didn't know how long he had been here –wherever here was- he could see nothing, hear nothing. He was surrounded by an oppressive darkness and all he could feel was pain _so much pain, _it was unbearable, and he had no choice but to bear it.

At some point he became aware of people surrounding him, he could hear murmurs but could not make out any words. Gradually he recovered sensation in his body. He felt cold and exhausted, maybe that was why he couldn't move. He tried harder to concentrate, he needed to know where he was and who was with him.

_…__Still hasn't woken up?_

_…__Was seriously injured, he needs more rest_

_I'm just worried, he doesn't look good._

Were they talking about him? He hoped they were not, he knew he was sick, that much was obvious but he didn't feel so bad. He really wanted to make them know he was awake but he couldn't move. Angel, he couldn't do anything!

Minutes passed, or was it hours? Days maybe? And finally Alec could feel his body responding to him. He was able to move his fingers and when he did he felt a foreign pressure atop his right hand.

With some effort, Alec managed to make sense of the labyrinth that was his own body, finally he found his eyelids and by the pure strength of his will he managed to open his eyes.

He was in his room, tucked in his high-poster bed. He turned his head to look around, and even that tiny movement hurt. Around him there was the quiet shadows that hinted of night, with an effort he managed to face his window and saw a starlit black sky that told him it was most likely the middle of the night. The sight made him wonder again how long he had been sleeping, but he had no way to know at the moment since there was no one else in the room with him.

Alec's attention focused again on the mysterious weight that was resting on his right hand. He looked down at it and his breath caught at the sight. There was another hand holding his - that was the pressure he had felt- And the skin from said hand was a beautiful caramel color. Magnus was asleep on a chair placed next to his bed, his head was resting on the edge of the mattress. Alec noticed that the warlock's brow was slightly furrowed, his eyes were fluttering behind his closed lips and his mouth was moving slightly. What could he be dreaming about? The shadowhunter didn't know, but because of Magnus' expression he guessed it was not very pleasant.

Carefully, so has not to wake his ex-boyfriend, Alexander managed to disentangle his hand from Magnus grip. He caressed Magnus face with a feather-light touch and ran his hand through his silky black hair, something he had longed to do for many weeks now and never though he would ever do again.

Magnus stirred and Alec quickly drew his hand away, not sure if the warlock would like the idea of being touched so intimately by him after everything they had been through. Magnus' eyes opened and he looked around in confusion, just like Alexander had done a few minutes before. A golden-green gaze met a pair of blue eyes and the warlock seemed to snap out of his sleep-induced stupor, his eyes widened and he seemed to be wide awake now. Alec was surprised to notice that Magnus was looking at him as if he was some sort of miracle, with the most beautiful smile of pure relief the shadowhunter had ever seen.

"You are awake" The warlock said, trapping Alexander's face between both his hands and leaning towards him.

"Y-Yeah…I'm awake. Thank you, for saving me" Alec stuttered out, caught by surprise by the sudden proximity. He didn't know how to feel about Magnus' behavior.

Magnus brushed off his gratitude "How are you feeling?" The warlock asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

The question took him off ward. He didn't really know how to reply. He felt like shit, every muscle in his body throbbed and ached, his lungs burnt with every breath he took and there was a scorching sensation in his chest were Sonneillon had put his cursed mark. Right now that blazing pain was at the center of his mind, demanding his attention, but he had to remain strong, he didn't want to worry his family anymore that they already were –which Alec guessed was a lot, giving the overprotective tendencies of his siblings.

"I have been better" He replied at last. That was as good a reply as any.

Magnus snorted "That's an understatement, your fever went down barely 4 hours ago"

That brought another question to Alec's mind.

"How long was I unconscious?"

Magnus suddenly turned grim and seemed unwilling to answer, but Alec kept his gazed fixed on him until he relented, with a sigh he turned towards the shadowhunter.

"You were out for three days, Izzy and Jace were going crazy with worry you know?

Alec stopped listening. Three days. He had lost _three fucking days. _What sort of sick joke was the universe playing on him? He didn't have time to waste. Every second of his life gas numbered and now this happened? Instinctively one of his hand shot to his chest, he wanted to check on the mark and see how many days he had left after the last incident with Sonneillon. He managed to stop himself though, since looking at the mark while Magnus was in the room with him would rise too many questions.

It seemed to be no use though, since Magnus followed the movement and noticed the trajectory of his hand before he could do anything about it. The warlock's eyes narrowed and he shot his chest an angry look.

"Does it hurt?" Magnus asked.

"D-Does what hurt?" Alexander asked lamely, though his ex-boyfriend's expression told him it was no use to feign ignorance.

"You saw it?"

Magnus nodded and shifted in his chair. He seemed to be deliberating about something, after a few seconds he moved, taking away the hand Alec had placed on his chest with one hand while with the other he unbuttoned the Nephilim's pajama shirt in order to let the mark be visible.

Alec was dismayed to see the number that was displayed in his chest. He only had four more days. Four days to find and destroy Sonneillon. Four days to try an earn Magnus forgiveness, since he no longer held any hope of breaking the wretched curse.

Alexander was brought back to the present when Magnus stood from his chair and placed himself on the bed, sitting across the shadowhunter. One of his caramel colored fingers traced the demonic symbol while his gaze remained fixed on Alec's face with a silent question in his beautiful golden-green eyes.

"I can tell this is a demonic symbol, but I can't read it and that in itself says a lot about the rareness of the language and the power if the magic used to put it there"

Magnus leaned closer to him and Alec had nowhere to move, he was already pressed to the headboard since his fatigue wouldn't allow him to remain sited otherwise, so he stayed there trapped under the downworlder's powerful gaze.

"What did he do to you?"

Could he say it? He wanted to share his despair with someone. Clary had helped, she had listened to the little information he could give and had tried her best to be a comfort to him, but while she was a dear friend to him, she could never hold a light to Magnus and the feelings the warlock stirred in his heart.

And so Alec made the effort, he tried to tell Magnus about the curse and the vow that would save him, but once again the words turn to ashes in his mouth, his tongue weighted like lead and he felt as if he was about to choke. _So I really can't say anything._

"I can´t tell you" He replied at last.

Magnus tensed and a flash of hot fury crossed through his beautiful eyes, he crossed his arms around his chest.

"You _can't _or you _won't _Alexander? This not something you should take lightly, that's a freaking demonic _seal _on your chest! It's dangerous, so just get over yourself and tell me what's going on!"

That had been the wrong thing to say, but Magnus had no way to know. The comment had made Alec snap. His vision turned red and narrow as a tunnel, making everything around him blurry except for Magnus, him Alexander could see far too clearly.

"_Get over myself_? Is that supposed to be a fucking joke Magnus? Because it's not funny! You were there for Sonneillon's ambush, did you miss the passed out shadowhunters or the blood? I am _not_ keeping quiet just to spite you! Do you want me to tell you the only two things I can share with anyone? Because I told Clary and let's just say, it's not everyone's cup of tea!"

Magnus simply stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed and taken aback by Alexander's outburst, but then he recovered himself, his own ire spiked by the knowledge that both Alec and Clary were _indeed _hiding something from him, just like he had suspected.

"Oh I think I can handle whatever you throw at me _Alexander _so please, do tell " he hissed, giving the young boy's name an exasperated, slightly disdainful inflection that made both of them flinch.

Alec recovered quickly though, still under the influence of his darkest emotions "Have it your way then, Magnus; you want to know what that demon did to me? He placed a curse on me. A death curse! Just to spite you, because he thought it would make you suffer to watch me wither away and die."

Alec heard Magnus gasp loudly, as if he had been punched, but he didn't stop. He didn't have any control over his emotions at the moment. He chuckled darkly before continuing his tirade.

"He didn't listen, no matter how hard I tried to explain that you and I were not together anymore. He said you had destroyed his body and made him the way he is right now, so I would be the means to his revenge, it's all your fucking fault!"

A distant part of Alec's mind was scandalized and horrified at all the things he had just said, but the most primal part of his mind, the one possessed with hatred and dark emotions was boiling with rage. How had it come to this? Why did this happen to him? Why was loving Magnus the reason of his undoing. He glanced around and noticed that Magnus remained shell-shocked and petrified in front of him.

"T-that can't be true" Magnus had found his voice once more, but it came out as a hoarse whisper due to the shock. He kept staring at Alec, not knowing how to feel, he was incredulous, confused and scared but there was also a spark of anger threatening to take over his mind.

"Why the _hell_ would I lie about something like this?" Alec's temper had not quelled after his initial outburst, if anything, it seemed to flare and burn within him. Even the shadowhunter was starting to become afraid of himself. This was starting to feel a lot like the time he had lost control with that rogue vampire.

"I don't know" Magnus admitted "Desperate measure maybe? You said yourself that you have been trying to contact me, even though I said I wasn't ready to talk about our relationship yet".

The sting of Magnus' implication managed to calm some of Alexander's anger, it was replaced by the sensation of tiny needled prickling at his heart. Uncomfortable and frustrating.

"How could you think that?!" Alec exclaimed angrily. He would have shoved Magnus off the bed if it didn't require so much effort and strength he didn't currently have.

He continued "You said I was out for three days right? You saw me at my weakest, you confronted Sonneillon yourself. Do you want me to show you the mark again?! I AM NOT A FUCKING LIAR _MAGNUS BANE_!

Alec broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. Tears of fear and pure sorrow replacing the anger that had been engulfed mere moments before. He felt a pair of strong arms close protectively over. Hi rested his head against Magnus' chest and continued crying, though now he took some comfort on the warlock's warm embrace and the soft kiss that he placed on his forehead.

"I'm sorry" Magnus said, squeezing Alec a bit tighter "I'm so sorry, Alexander. I didn't mean that, I know you are right, it's just… It's not possible"

"It is" Alec replied simply, too tired to argue any farther.

"All demonic curses can be broken" Magnus seemed to have caught on quickly with the implications of Sonneillon's spell "Surely there's something we can do before it's too late"

Alec sighed and put more of his weight on Magnus' chest. He felt so tired and it was getting harder to breath so he just shrugged and hoped that Magnus would notice the motion.

"I've told you. I can't say anything, every time I try it feels as though I might choke"

"Doesn't matter, I will figure it out" Magnus broke their embrace and helped Alec ease back onto the pillows and replacing the covers. The warlock noticed how the boy's breaths had become ragged and labored again and decided to go fetch help, since his magic was still recovering.

"I will go look for your siblings, you need some iratzes and since Jace is your parabatai he's the best option to give them to you. Besides, they have been worried sick about you these past few days, I'm sure they want to see you"

Magnus expression suddenly became more serious "You need to tell them too. Clary already know, but your brother and sister deserve the truth as well. We all want to help you"

Magnus got off the bed and started to turn for the door but was suddenly stopped by Alec's grip on his wrist.

"Can't you stay with me? I don't need anything else. You said before that you love me and forgive me, so stay".

Magnus looked down at him sadly "We have talked about this, Alexander. I'm not ready, not yet. I'll go fetch your siblings. On the meantime you should rest and save up some energy. We both know you'll need it"

Alec was left alone again, with nothing to keep him company but silence and the weight of Magnus rejection, which was stabbing at his heart like a red-hot razor. He pressed one of his hands to his hammering heart and tried his best to suppress a scream of pain, letting out only a faint whimper. In one long, agonizing movement he turned on his side and curled into a ball, bracing himself for the fit of coughs he could feel coming.

He remained like that for several minutes. Submerged in a tide of numbing pain while Sonneillon's jeering voice taunted him inside his mind.

_Fear not little Nephilim, it will all be over soon!_

Alec truly hoped so, he didn't care about living or dying anymore. He was just so _tired_.

**So not a lot happened here, but I needed a sort of transition before we move on to the good stuff. What are your thoughts so far? What do you want to see and what do you hope is about to happen. Please let me now on the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9: Empty Hopes

**Hello darlings! I am EXTREMELY sorry for not posting a chapter last week, but I was busy with mid-semester projects before sping break and I also had a mild case of writers block u_u. Hopefully the fact that this is the longest chapter ever written for this story makes up for my little delay. Let me know if this chapter was no good, I'm not too confident with it. Read you soon!**

**Chapter 9: Empty Hopes. **

This verse we wrote on our road home

For you, all this for you

All this for you

-_Our decades in the sun _by Nightwish.

As Magnus walked down long, wide corridors of The Institute, he kept replaying his conversation with Alexander. He berated himself, knowing that he had been unfair and judgmental because of his anger. He was familiar with demons and their mind games, he should have known better than to accuse Alec of being a liar, but as he was well aware of, words were powerful, and he couldn't take them back now. Even though he had apologized, he could blame his blue-eyed shadowhunter if he was still angry with him.

He heard voices as he descended the staircase. It was probably Jace, Isabelle and Simon, who had finally found out about the situation and had come to support the Lightwood girl. Clary, of course, never left Jace's side and that made him envious. Envious of their certainty in each other and the obvious love and trust in their eyes. He had had that with Alexander, but his pride and anger had robbed him of it.

Finally aware of his approaching presence, four sets of eyes turned in his direction. Clary and Simon looked clearly worried, though perhaps it was just for the sake of their significant others –Perhaps just in Simon's case, since Clary looked glassy eyed and upset all the time- But Jace and Izzy seemed to be sick with fear for their brother. With dark bags under their eyes and ashen faces. Though a recent encounter with a mirror told Magnus that he was not in any better condition than the shadowhunters.

Isabelle was the first to react, walking toward him with a stern expression in her dark eyes.

"How is he?" She demanded, before the warlock could even get a word out.

"He's awake now, though still very weak, he barely managed to sit up in his bed" Magnus hoped he was able to keep the guilt he felt from showing in his face, but as Isabelle's eyes narrowed and Jace drew closer to him, he realized that he had failed.

"Something happened, didn't it?" It was Jace who addressed him, though Isabelle remained beside him, tall and dark and imposing. And clearly annoyed that Jace had beat her to the question she had been about to ask.

Magnus straightened his back and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the shadowhunters' reaction "We had an argument. I upset him and now his fever is acting up again, he had some trouble breathing too, he probably doesn't want you to see him in his current state, but he really needs your help".

Magnus had expected the shadowhunters to glare and scream at him, call him some stupid names like angry children usually did. He had not expected, however, an infuriated Isabelle Lightwood to charge at him (hands curled into fists) and punch him in the gut.

Simon rushed to the girls side and hugged her close, restricting her movements with his vampire strength "Izzy, you need to calm down, beating the hell out of Magnus will not accomplish anything".

"Maybe not" she said between clenched teeth "But at least it will help me cool down" she snapped her head up, looking into the High Warlock of Brooklyn's eyes.

"You _know _how sick Alec has been and you still upset him. Don't expect an apology from me"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Magnus replied, getting his breath back after the blow. He was glad to find that, at least he had not been punched with Isabelle's full strength. That would have left his abdomen in a far worse state than the tingling numbness he felt at the moment.

He turned to Jace, who regarded the scene calmly, a mocking smile plastered on his face.

"You should go to Alec. He needs to receive some iratzes from you, now that he's awake"

Jace merely nodded and started to walk towards Alec's room. Clary had hoped to follow but stopped once Magnus gave her his best "we-need-to-talk" she gulped loudly and stopped dead in her tracks, making Jace look back towards them.

"Aren't you coming, Clary?"

"In a moment" She said, giving her boyfriend a small smile "Like Magnus said, Alec probably wants as few people as possible to look at him right now. You should go and heal him, talk to him for a little while. I'll catch up"

Jace smiled warmly at her "You're right, that's probably the best" The blond shadowhunter turned towards Magnus "And what about you Bane? Are you staying behind as well?"

"That's probably the best" The warlock replied, trying for nonchalance and failing miserably "Alexander is most likely still upset about our argument. I should give him time to calm down"

Jace shrugged and turned towards Alec's room again, motioning for Isabelle to follow, she looked back at Simon with a calm expression, a question in her face. The vampire made as if to follow her, but was stopped by Clary's arm closing around his arm.

"I think it would be best for just the two of you to go right now, otherwise Alec could feel uncomfortable. The rest of us will wait here" The redhead gave her boyfriend a meaningful look and then turned to give Isabelle a small, reassuring smile.

The siblings nodded and walked away at a brisk pace, clearly concerned for Alec's well-being. Once they were out of sight Magnus turned to Clary, who was in turn looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Alexander already told me that you know" The warlock said calmly "So why didn't you say anything?"

Clary sighed. It was a short, tired little sound "I wanted to, believe me. I did. But it was not my secret to tell. I couldn't betray Alec's trust like that"

Magnus just stood there, giving the tiny shadowhunter girl an unbelieving look. Beside her, the vampire boy remained motionless, looking back and forth between them with a look of utter confusion that clearly said "I have no freaking idea what's going on".

"Am I missing something?" He said aloud, proving Magnus had been right in his assumptions.

"Alec is sick" Clary said simply

"I noticed THAT much" The vampire boy said with an exasperated huff "Magnus just said you KNOW something Clary and I know you would never spill someone else's secret. I would never ask it of you, but I'm worried about Izzy's reaction"

"Indeed biscuit. I think we are owed some information here" Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed into slits. His whole being exuded coiled energy. All of it centered in getting the answers he so badly needed.

"How much did Alec tell you?" Clary's tone was guarded and low. Uncertain. She still wasn't sure about sharing what she knew. Which unnerved Magnus to no end, making him loose his patience.

"He said Sonneillon marked him with a death curse. He also said that he can't give me any details about how to break his curse" The warlock's voice came out a bit more sharp than he had anticipated, but he hoped that he had managed to control his temper by the end. He didn't want to upset anyone around here anymore than they already were.

"Then you know about as much as I do"

Clary seemed unhappy with her words. The warlock assumed that she probably thought Alec had withheld information from her or that he had figure something out by himself, which he hadn't.

"There must be something more" Magnus said, desperation tainting his voice. Clary had been his last hope in deciphering the curse, but apparently he had been the same for her. Nothing but an empty hope.

Both he and Clary were stunned when Simon broke their silence.

"Isn't there some sort of escape route with demon curses?"

"Huh?" Magnus had no time for mundane vagueness "Please do enlighten me Syrus, what do you mean?"

"It's Simon" The vampire corrected out of habit, though by this point he had given up on the warlock's interest towards learning his name.

Simon took a deep breath and continued his explanation.

"In many stories and games when the villain has this evil master plan the heroes lose a lot of time trying to figure it out before realizing that everything could be solved by destroying the evil machine or killing the villain before their plan is put in action. Isn't there something similar that happens with demons?"

Magnus had been about to flick his hand in a dismissive motion and say something about Simon's nerdy tendencies when the vampire's words open a new path amidst his jumbled thought. An alternative came crashing to the front of his mind. It would be extremely difficult, dangerous and would need some time, but at least it gave him back some hope. And he would do anything.

_For you_. _Anything for you. _He turned towards the two teens, who were now regarding him with worried faces. He shot them both a wolfish grin and for a moment he thought that they surely believed him to be losing his mind. He didn't care.

When Clary asked what was up with him he simply started walking up the corridor towards Alexander's room, only turning briefly to make sure Simon and Clarissa were following him.

"You might have just hit a mark Simeon, we need to talk to Alexander and the others. I'll need all the help I can get"

"My name is Simon" Simon said, though without much conviction. He could see that the warlock's mind was running a mile a minute and had no care for anything other than Alec.

While the conversation between Clary, Simon and Magnus took place, another important talk was being held by three siblings in a sick shadowhunter's room.

Alec had never meant to shut his siblings out like he had. That was just the way his instincts worked. He was not important, they were and he should never make them worry. Especially not about things that couldn't be changed.

Nonetheless, the sound of footsteps approaching and the subsequent pounding on his door made his heart beat faster –if that was even possible in his current condition.

He called softly for them to come in, bracing himself for whatever was coming. He wasn't sure exactly how Izzy and Jace would react to the news, but it wasn't going to be pretty. That much he knew.

His door was thrown open with a crash and for the briefest moment Alec worried about his siblings unhinging his bedroom's door in their haste. That thought vanished from his mind when he saw his siblings.

A single tear was rolling down Izzy's left cheek, her lips were set in a thin line and she looked at him as if he were some sort of gift from the angel that she had never expected to receive. She leaped ungracefully to his bed and hugged him tight, making Alec's aches pains come back in full force, but he said nothing. Knowing his sister needed the reassurance of Alec's presence before she could calm down.

He glanced behind his sister and saw that Jace was standing at the foot of his bed. His face unreadable. One of his hands was massaging a spot on his neck, and then it downed on Alec.

Jace was touching his parabatai rune.

Panic seized him. What could Jace feel through their bond? How much did he know already? _Please, please don't let them find out like this. Don't make him feel what I'm feeling._

Inside his mind Sonneillon chuckled darkly. _Be not afraid, dearest Alexander. He knows something is amiss, he is just incapable of figuring out _what_._

For once Alec was glad to have been cursed by such a powerful demon. At least it would spare Jace the pain of experiencing his second-hand pain.

So preoccupied he was with his relief, that it took him a moment to notice that his brother had started talking.

"Sleeping beauty awakens at last" Not the first thing Alec would have expected to hear from his brother after three days of illness-induced slumber. But that was just so…Jace.

The blue-eyed shadowhunter wanted to flip his brother a rude gesture playfully, like they often did to get at each other, but he didn't think he could manage the strength that the motion would require.

"Straight people, why can't they come up with better jokes? Or perhaps it's just a blonde think? Yellow isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box"

Izzy made a strange sound between a sob and a snort. Jace smiled approvingly.

"So you _are _fully conscious now. And feeling better too"

"I could be a vegetable and still have enough brain cells to find comebacks for your silly jokes Jace"

Isabelle stood from the bed and gave them both a disapproving look.

"Cut it out both of you" she said indignantly, placing a hand in Alec's forehead and clicking her tongue.

"Your fever hasn't gone down"

"I'm fine" Alec replied, it was a conditioned response now, and clearly what his siblings had been expecting him to say, since the look in their faces let Alec know that they didn't believe him even a bit.

"That's not for you to say, big bro" Jace replied, confirming his thoughts.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes "Sure you are. Jace, give him some iratzes. I'll go fetch some clean cloths and some more water, be right back"

"Aye, aye Captain" The blonde boy took his stele out of his pocket as their dark-haired sister exited the room. In one swift movement Jace was sitting with Alec on the bed one hand placed gently in the sick shadowhunter's brow, the other closed around his stele, resting in his thigh.

"You know the drill with iratzes increasing our body temperatures during the healing process, so I'm afraid your fever will get a lot worse before it gets any better bro, sorry"

Alec just sighed "I would say that I'm fine and you don't need to do any of this, but you will most likely ignore me, so I won't"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jace teased, pulling up Alec's sleeves. He started to trace several iratzes with the elegant twirl of his hand. He looked up at his adoptive brother and smiled, lifting the instrument from the boy's moonlight pale skin when he was done.

Neither of them was prepared for what happened next. Alec winced, feeling as if scalding water was poured in his arm, looking down at the injured extremity they both gasped in shock. The runes in his arms had turned an angry red color, shifting inn his skin before dissolving, like a drop of ink in a bowl of water.

"W-What the hell…" Jace was staring at Alec's arms, his face a mask of confusion and panic.

Alec didn't understand either. His runes had dissolved, vanished into his skin. _Why? _

_What is happening to me? _He wondered, fearing that the curse was destroying the shadowhunter within him.

"I-I…" Alec stuttered, stunned beyond any coherent thought "W-We need t-to… talk"

He saw the change in Jace's expression. His brother shut down, sensing that something was coming his way and preparing to keep his emotions in check.

"We should wait for Izzy" Alec said. He didn't think he could repeat the same story one more time. Keeping himself from having another fit of coughs was taxing enough, he needed to get this over and done with before he talked himself out of it.

As if on cue, their sister opened the door. In one hand she balanced a silver colored metal bowl, filled to the brim with water, while the hand that was placed on the doorknob also held multiple clumsily folded pieces of cloth. Alec felt his heart clench, moved by the gesture, Izzy truly must be worried sick.

"Here's the water, let me put a compress in your forehead Alec, that should help"

Izzy placed the water bowl in Alec's nightstand and proceeded to soak a cloth with water and place it in her sick brother's forehead.

Alec felt a chill roll down his spine, but at least he didn't feel quite so hot now. He saw that Izzy was drawing away from him and caught her wrist before she could move any farther. He took a deep breath, looking for courage to give his siblings the news he so desperately had been trying to hide for the past days.

"I have something to tell you" He choked out at last. He really didn't want to do this, but he felt weaker and he could sense another fit of coughs coming. He needed to tell them everything before he scared them by choking on his own blood.

So he did. He sat them down at the foot of his bed and struggled with his aching body to hold one of their hands. He told them about the attack in Central Park and what little he could about the curse. He talked about the demon attack and the dark emotions he had been fighting ever since. There wasn't much to say about Sonneillon's recent ambush, except the reason why they had passed out. He even told them the reason behind his most recent argument with Magnus, but like always, he found that he couldn't tell them the specifications of the curse or the way to break it. Jace took on from there, telling her about their recent discovery about Alec's reaction to runes.

Both Izzy and Jace remained there. Sited and motionless like marble statues. They even had the right coloring since their complexions had turned whiter than milk.

"Why?" Izzy asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question, she didn't think anyone could answer her.

None of them cried. Alec wouldn't have been able to manage it even if he had felt like it. Jace and Izzy were too deeply submerged in their shock and grief. They looked as stunned as a deer in headlights. Alec fought his pain and sat up, moving slowly towards his siblings he let Izzy embrace him tightly while Jace hugged them both. Alec felt the room closing in on him. He hadn't realized he was this tired. He hoped he could sleep now

He was no longer awake to hear their moment being cut short by a hesitant knock on the door.

Magnus could feel the heavy atmosphere that would greet them when they entered the room. Clary had knocked on the door and now they stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Come in" came the muffled answer, but it was such a tiny, choked little sound that it was almost impossible to tell who had said it, though by the way Simon's face contorted it most likely had been Izzy.

They walked into the room and Magnus felt a pang of heartache at the scene that welcomed them.

The three siblings were sitting on the bed entangled together. Jace and Izzy were sitting side by side with their shoulders and thighs brushing, while Alec was sprawled horizontally his head in Izzy's lap, his legs in Jace's. They were hugging him awkwardly in his sleep.

"Did you know about this?" Izzy's voice cracked, but what little of her eyes Magnus could see were hollow with despair.

"If you are talking about the curse, then yes. I saw the demon mark on his chest when I was treating him, that's the reason we argued"

"He didn't show that to us" Jace said, though there was no bitterness or anger to his tone, he looked as if someone had pushed the air out of his lungs, which somehow made Magnus feel worse rather than better.

"It's probably for the best" Izzy put in "I think it was hard enough for him to tell us what he did" Her hands were brushing Alec's dark hair absently and it seems to Magnus like physical contact with her brother was the only thing keeping the girl from snapping.

"He can't bear any runes now" she said, shocking them all, except Jace who already knew about it "Please" she begged "There must be something we can do. I can't lose another brother. I CAN'T!"

_And you won't. _Thought Magnus. _I won't let it happen_

The commotion made Alec stir, but the siblings quickly assured him that everything was fine and put him back to bed, motioning to everyone that they should go outside.

"He should rest as much as he can" Clary agreed, turning to Jace she added "There's something we need to discuss, together. Magnus thinks we might still be able to save Alec from Sonneillon"

"You knew about this?" Exclaimed both Isabelle and Jace in unison, in one of those rare moments were siblings share the same thoughts.

The redhead looked down at the floor "I'm sorry" she said crestfallen "He didn't want me to say anything"

"We'll talk about that later" Izzy said, standing close to Simon "Right now I want to hear about this idea Magnus has to save my brother"

Magnus cleared his throat. Glad to finally breech the subject he so anxiously wanted to work on. Alec's condition made it obvious that they didn't have much time.

"It's not an idea, not even a real plan. But your boyfriend over there helped me remember something"

"And that is?" Jace prompted. His no-nonsense attitude finally making an appearance.

"I could use my magic and Alec's demon mark to track down Sonneillon. Then when we find him we destroy him. Killing a demon nullifies all the magic they have cast, like spells and curses. Since this particular demon doesn't have a real body he will be a lot harder to track. But it should be possible"

"Of course it's possible" Izzy said, a sinister smile on her face "It is our duty as shadowhunters to kill demons, even Dukes of hell. Besides, we have your support now, I always knew Alec made the right choice in trusting his heart to you"

They all nodded. Magnus felt a lump in his throat. They all trusted him as a friend and ally. They knew he would try anything to help Alexander, the loving shadowhunter that kept them all together as a family.

**So what do you think? Will they find Sonneillon or will this just be a wild goose chase...Also, they don't know that Alec only has four days left...so there's that. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 10: To love is to destroy

**Here's the next chapter, YEY! Sorry for the delay, but yeah...life happened u_u Please read and share your thoughts with me. Also check out my new project "First meetings or the beauty of the unexpected" basically you send me prompts about how you imagine Magnus and Alec first met and I write them :) If you like it then review it and then send me a message with the prompt you would like me to write C: Read you soon!**

**Chapter 10: To be loved is to be destroyed.**

I will always be with you

By the anchor of my sorrow

All I know, or ever knew,

Is I love you, I love you to death

-_Love you to death_ by Kamelot.

Alec had hoped to have a calm sleep without dreams. He should have known better. Sonneillon was there with him, whispering into his agonizing soul, making him even more terrified than he already was.

_Tick tock, tick tock. Little angel child. Your time is nearly up. Oh, I can't wait to see Bane's reaction when you collapse, cold and lifeless in his arms._

Alec gritted his teeth while he felt his stomach clench with dread. He had never considered how the curse would kill him and now that everyone knew about his condition he couldn't help but feel a stab of dread at the prospect of his loved ones watching him die, being helpless to stop it.

"You are not going to make it painless, are you?" Alec asked, a dark chuckle painting his words. Was fear making him go mad? There was nothing funny about his freaking situation!

_Of course not, dear Alexander. That would spoil the fun._

The demon's condescending tone made the hot fury that had been a constant for Alec come back with full force.

"Show yourself you fucking bastard, come out and face me! You owe me at least that much!"

He heard Sonneillon mutter something, but he didn't catch the words. A moment later however, he felt the space around him shift and change and a figure materialized in front of him. Making him wish that he had not defied the demon in the first place.

Sonneillon stood there, looking down at him with a wolfish smirk on his face. Alec remembered that even though the demon could take on a physical appearance inside his dreams, he had always looked slightly blurry and transparent and he had never casted a shadow. But now, Sonneillon looked as solid and real as any creature Alec had ever seen. His blood-red hair was shiny and lustrous and his orange and red eyes shone with fire, there was an aura of power around him that reminded the shadowhunter of wildfires and thunder.

Alec noticed that the demon's skin seemed to shine with a blazing light and now he was completely solid, he could even cast a shadow.

"How…" Alec was stunned beyond words. His mind just couldn't comprehend how Sonneillon had become so strong since the last time he had shown himself in front of him.

_It is all thanks to you, Alexander. Who would have known that the life energy of a child of the angel would sit so well with me?_

So that was it. The weaker Alec got, the stronger Sonneillon became. No wonder the demon had gone to such lengths to make it so that the shadowhunter couldn't share the details of his curse.

"I was never meant to break the curse, was I? You always meant for me to die"

_Yes. _The demon confirmed matter- of- factly. _At the beginning_ _I had planned to let you survive so that Bane would have to help me restore my body and power. But after a few days of absorbing the power within your body I discovered that would not be necessary. So you see, your death is now the perfect end for my revenge! Oh how that little warlock will suffer when he sees the life escape from your eyes, and I will have front row seats to enjoy the show!_

Alec felt bile rise to his throat. He couldn't let Magnus suffer like that. Not because of him, he turned to Sonneillon and let their gazes collide. It took a colossal effort, but he didn't flinch away from the demon.

"I won't let you hurt him like that" He declared, drawing courage from Angel know where.

_Oh? _The demon muttered, an amused look plastered on that freaking annoying face of his. _But what can you do to stop me, dearest boy?_

"I'll manage something" Alec growled, not allowing the demon's presence to intimidate him. Though he could now feel his strength faltering. Could a person faint inside their own dreams?

As if reading his mind, Sonneillon closed the distance between them and trapped the shadowhunter in an embrace that resembled a comforting motion, but was in reality crushing his bones.

_You can barely manage to stand on your feet. And you think you can save Magnus from me? _The demon cackled manically at his own words. _How naïve, you couldn't even protect yourself from my power! _

Alec felt Sonneillon's scorching touch on his skin. His face was suddenly jerked upward, so that he was forced to stare at Sonneillon's creepy eyes. He felt a shudder run down his spine, but he didn't struggle. He wouldn't give the demon the satisfaction of knowing how terrified he truly was.

With all this going through the shadowhunters head, he was caught by surprise when Sonneillon pressed his lips against his.

It was not a pleasant sensation. Alec remembered every time Magnus had kissed him when they were still together. It always left the shadowhunter feeling warm and soothed, with a tingling sensation in his skin that was oddly pleasant.

But not this kiss. When Sonneillon's lips crashed against his Alec felt as if someone had dropped scalding water all over his body and injected acid straight into his veins at the same time. He tried to pull away, but the demon just pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Alec felt his knees start to buckle as the little strength he had left abandoned him.

Sonneillon looked down at him with a smug smile on his face. He let his creepy red eyes roam all over Alec's body and then he licked his lips.

_So sweet. You are quite the treat, Alexander._

Sonneillon walked over to him and placed his hands on Alec's cheeks. Leaning over him to whisper in his ear.

_Only three more days of life, until your soul is finally all mine._

That was when darkness closed in all around him. Alec was shoved into a black, dreamless void. He welcomed it, hoping to finally catch a break from the terrible reality he was living.

That was when the voices came, distant at first, but then growing clearer and louder.

"_Alec…_"

"_Wake up, by the angel…_"

"_Please, please, WAKE UP_"

When he finally came around all he was aware of was the agony. He was vaguely surprised to see Jace and Izzy holding him down, then he realized he was thrashing in his bed. His whole field of vision was red and when he finally managed to get some control over himself, he noticed that he was coughing up blood. A LOT of blood.

He finally managed to stop the spams that racked his body and collapsed on a heap in the mattress. Jace and Izzy loosened their hold on him, but they stayed were they were hovering over him with tightly pursed lips and tear-stained faces.

He tried to speak but only managed to make an odd gurgling sound at the back of his throat, which seemed to upset his siblings farther. With a lot of effort he moved his arm and wiped his mouth, spitting out the crimson liquid that was blocking his throat.

"W-what happened?" He managed at last, in a faint raspy voice.

"We don't know" Was Jace's honest and shaky reply.

"You fell asleep a few hours ago" Izzy said, her face as white as chalk "Jace and I decided to stay here and check on you, while Simon and Clary accompanied Magnus to his apartment to pick up some books and other necessities"

Alec stared at them baffled "So…Magnus is coming back here?"

Izzy dismissed the question with a flick of her hand "Focus Alec, that's not the point"

"Then what _IS_ the point?" He demanded, exhausted and at the end of his patience.

"What Izzy is trying to tell you" Jace said, trying to control his temper as well "Is that we were here, watching you in case your fever got any worse and suddenly you started muttering something in your sleep. We didn't get what you were saying but then suddenly you started convulsing and screaming. We tried to hold you down but you hit and scratched us. Then you started coughing and crying blood.

"Crying blood?!" Alec chocked out, though he supposed that explained why is vision had been red when he woke up.

"Yes" Jace confirmed with a tiny voice "That's when we started shacking you and doing practically everything in the book to get you to wake up, Izzy sent a fire message to Magnus moments before you came around, so everyone should be here any minute now"

"Why is Magnus coming back?" That was about the only thing Alec's muddled brain seemed to register at the moment.

Izzy looked down at him condescendingly "Why do you think? He's worried about you. We all are"

"Yes but…After everything we said to each other?"

Both of his siblings smiled and approached him slowly. They helped him up from his bed. Each placing an arm to his shoulders reassuringly.

"He loves you" Jace said.

"Just like we love you" Izzy completed.

The words were meant to be soothing, he knew. But they brought back to the front of his mind something he had heard Jace say once, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed._

The irony did not escape him. Indeed love was proving to be his demise, But he wouldn't let those feelings destroy the people he most cared for. He would do whatever he could to pare them the pain.

Lost in his thoughts, Alec didn't hear the commotion of voices outside his room, or his door being thrown open and three people rushing inside, walking straight towards him.

"What happened?! Alexander are you alright?"

The sight of Magnus in front of him was enough to dull Alec's pains and aches for one small moment. In that tiny shard of time there was no curse or impending death, just beautiful golden-green eyes and wonderful caramel skin. All he could feel were Magnus bejeweled hands on his face, the only sound in his mind was the honey of the warlock's voice.

"Alexander, are you listening?" Magnus asked anxiously.

"Yeah" He replied, though his mind was only partially there.

"How are you feeling?"

That question was easy enough to answer. He felt like shit. Physically, mentally and emotionally, but he was not about to let everyone know how sick he truly felt. He knew Jace and Izzy would tell the rest what they had seen. That much information was enough.

"A bit sick" He said at last, trying to conceal the shakiness in his voice, and failing miserably.

"_Very_ sick" Jace interjected crisply "When we sent you that message we were almost afraid he wouldn't wake up"

"It wasn't that bad" Alec attempted to defend himself, though the rest of the people in the room clearly didn't believe him.

Everyone started talking over him at once. Exchanging information so fast that Alec couldn't catch everything they were saying, but he heard enough to understand they were planning something, trying to help him somehow. Not understanding infuriated him, so he let his temper get the better of him. Again.

"WHAT IN THE ANGEL'S NAME ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT?!" He bellowed, drawing the other's attention to himself once again and zapping the little energy he had in the process.

Clary answered him. She had been standing behind Jace and so Alec hadn't seen her until that moment.

"We're trying to track Sonneillon down" Clearly, she felt guilty about the whole situations, keeping secrets from Jace, keeping quiet about how serious Alec's condition was. This whole absurd plan must feel like an obligation to her. It terrified the shadowhunter to think about what would happen if his family DID find the demon.

"Why would you do that?" Alec demanded, hoping that his fear wasn't as obvious to the others as it was to him.

They all stared at him as if he were mentally impaired.

"Well we figured that if your curse binds you to silence, then we should find the demon that cast that spell on you and kill it, that way the curse should be broken" Izzy was still pale, but as she spoke, she seemed to gain some control over her emotions again.

"And do you really think that will accomplish something?" Alec said, his own pain and despair making the words sound bitter.

He remembered Sonneillon's warning. He had three days left. He couldn't let any of them find the demon, it was too dangerous. They needed to give up. He had to stop them.

"We must at least try, Alexander. Don't you see?" Magnus, trying to make the shadowhunter see reason.

"No, I don't" Alec replied impassively "I don't see the point in trying. You will not succeed"

His friends were shocked into silence, stunned by the cold and detached manner with which Alec dismissed his own life.

"Why are you being so pessimistic?!" Izzy cried enraged.

"I am being honest!" Alec replied, his temper flaring as well "I will not let you risk your lives for mine. Not when it's so obvious that you won't succeed. I am beyond saving, or weren't you there to see the runes fading from my skin? Or how I am drowning in my own blood? Even if you DO manage to find him, are you sure that killing him will accomplish anything, or is that more of your wishful thinking?"

He turned to Magnus, the only person in the room with enough knowledge of demons to have an answer.

"It's only speculation" The warlock replied in a defeated voice, unable to lie with those beautiful eyes fixed so intently on him.

"But we can't sit here and do nothing!" Jace screamed "What do you expect, that we will just sit around and watch you waste away and die?!"

_I want you to let me die alone. I don't want you to suffer. _Of course, Alec knew what would happen if he voiced his thoughts. And so, he said nothing.

His siblings clenched their fists, probably stopping themselves from shacking him. He was still critically weak after all.

Magnus wasn't so good at controlling himself "We won't stop, Alexander" he growled "I dealt with Sonneillon once, I will do it again"

"_We _will do it" Jace corrected.

Alec's fury showed its ugly head again, fueled by his siblings' stubbornness. It made him lash out at the person closest to him. Unfortunately, that was Magnus.

"Why are you doing this?" He bellowed "Why are you trying so hard to save me, after everything we have done to one another. You keep saying you will never forgive the way I betrayed your trust. You even doubted I was telling the truth about the curse! And me? I can't get past the secrets and the way you won't open yourself up, not even to me, who you claimed to love so much!"

"I do love you" Magnus said.

"But you can't forgive me? You can't give me a second chance?" A sudden burst of inspiration burst through the fog of Alec's fury. Maybe he could try and clue them in?

"You won't give me a promise, or will you?" Alec asked, unable to quench the last bit of hope left within him.

Magnus looked at the floor glumly "I'm sorry" he muttered "But this is the best I can do for now"

Alec thought everyone should have been able the snapping sound of the last pieces of his heart and mind that had remained intact until that moment. But they remained the same, so they most likely didn't.

"Get out" He said, unable to mask his anger and grief.

"What?" Izzy asked incredulous.

"GET OUT" He screamed "ALL OF YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"We should probably listen to him" Simon said, who had remained a silent spectator up until that moment "Let's give him some time to calm down"

One by one, they left the room. Each one of them looking back at him worriedly. In the hopes that he would change his smile and let him stay, but that didn't happen.

When Alec was finally alone, he allowed himself to cry. He felt another prickle of terror in his heart when he noticed that, even though he didn't weep blood like he had done in his sleep, his tears still came away in an alarming shade of dark pink. The sight only strengthened his resolve. This was the right thing to do.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed. _The words kept playing in Alec's mind. Over and over again. His choice was clear.

Slowly and painfully, Alec rose from his bed. With great effort he changed from his pajamas, which were wet his sweat from a fever that refused to break. He put on his shadowhunter gear and headed for the window.

_Forgive me, all of you_. He thought sadly. _I can't let you suffer along with me, I love you, I love you to death._

With the last of his strength, Alec jumped from his second story window and into The Institute's backyard. He had hoped that Magnus wouldn't reject him. That he would suddenly change his mind and give a vow of eternal love. But it hadn't happened, and so he had to leave. He had to spare the people he loved the pain of seeing him die. He would deny Sonneillon the pleasure of looking at Magnus and his family suffer like that. He would take that small victory with him at least.

He headed for the gate as fast as he could. He didn't have much time, and it was essential to put as much distance as he could between him and The Institute's inhabitants. He suspected that just like Sonneillon's magic clouded the parabatai bond, making it so that Jace couldn't feel is pain, it would also hide him from Magnus' magic, making him hard to find.

He turned around to look at his home for what would most likely be the last time and then he stumbled away, has quickly as his condition would allow.

**So yeah….Cliffy, what's going to happen next? Please tell me your thoughts and remember, reviews are love!**


	12. Chapter 11: No escape

**A.N: **I'm extremely sorry for the delay, what can I say? Life happens. Hopefully such a long wait between updates won't have to happen again but I make no promises. I have my favorite band's (Kamelot) concert next friday, which is when I usually update and from then on three weeks of finals in university. Hope to read you soon! Love you all :D

**Chapter 11:** No escape

The air was cold the night I fled,

Your eyes were more than I could take;

I ran so fast, I ran like hell,

And still wasn't able to escape...

_When you hurt me the most_ by Stream of Passion.

Alec didn't know how long he had been running. It felt like hours, days, even years, and yet as if no time had passed at all.

He kept going, in no particular direction, putting all the strength he had left into moving his legs, which felt terribly heavy and hurt terribly, every muscle in his body felt as if it was made of molten lead.

_You can't run from me little angel, you are too weak for that._

Alec gritted his teeth and shut his eyes closed, trying to ignore the demon's jabs and provocations, the shadowhunter had gotten used to Sonneillon's habit of speaking straight into his mind for the past days. They were constant companions now. Companions that loathed each other and wanted nothing but destroy the other.

"I already beat you though, and that's enough for me" Alec tried to make a derisive chuckle, but the noise was drowned out by a fresh streams of coughs that caused his body to rock and spasms, when the fit was over Alec collapsed, weak and breathless to the cold concrete wall of the street.

_You see?_ Sonneillon said, unable to suppress the amused tone of his voice. _You will never be able to escape me._

Alec leaned against the street's brick wall, trying to control his panting breaths with little success.

"I did escape" the shadowhunter said "I ran away from them, my family won't have to see me die, a small mercy at least"

_Not if I can help it_ Sonneillon replied, clearly not as in control of his emotions as he made himself to be.

"You can't force me to go back to them, and your magical wards have ascertained that they can't find me either"

As if on cue, Alec's mind was assaulted by a stream of images and terrible scenarios. Alec place his head between his hands and tried to shake of the terrible illusions playing in his mind.

_Focus Lightwood._ He chided himself. This is just one of his tricks to make you go back, _focus,focus, FOCUS._

But he kept seeing them, picture after picture.

Magnus holding his stiff lifeless form in his arms, crying his heart out and begging him not to die.

Another image followed. Isabelle crumpled on the floor, making some heart-wrenching noises that reminded Alec of a wounded animal. Simon had his arms around her but it was obvious to the Lightwood boy that the gesture wasn't very comforting to his sister.

Then there was Jace. His parabatai was sitting on a cold floor, his eyes looking at the distance. His gaze seemed empty, as if a piece of him was missing.

Then Alec noticed. His adoptive brother was clutching at his collarbone, rubbing it intensely and when he lifted his hand, were is parabatai rune had been, there was nothing, not even the pale white hint of a faded rune. As if the both of them had never been bonded on the first place.

Alec didn't have much time to ponder this oddity since a scorching pain in his forearm and the painful clenching of his heart shattered the illusions he had been seeing.

He noticed vaguely that he was slumped on the floor, his left hand clutching at his right forearm were his skin burned as if someone had branded him with a hot poker, he looked down and the sight that greeted him made his blood run cold.

A black fluid ran down his arm like blood, making the shadowhunter's skin burn as it cascaded to the floor, though in reality his pale white skin remained unblemished, the sensation was only an illusion.

That was not what alarmed Alec the most though, when the black fluid ceased to flow from his forearm he noticed that the source had been his parabatai rune. The only rune that had remained on his skin when his body had started to reject the angel's mark and it was…gone. Not even the white scar-like remains of a faded rune, the mark had disappeared entirely.

"Angel no, please NO!" Alec cried, with a voice that was faint but earnest in its terror. It couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening!

"It seems to me that the last shred of angelic power within your blood has finally deserted you"

Alec recognized that voice. It had spoken to him ceaselessly for the past few days, but always to his mind. He couldn't be here physically, he didn't have the strength for that.

And yet, the hands that reached for Alec's face when he tried to turn away from the voice felt solid and real, as did the cold breath that brushed against his ear when Sonneillon whispered

"I told you that you'd never be able to run away from me. You are mine"

Alec heard nothing else, he was surprised by an onslaught of pain shooting through his body and another fit of bloody coughs blocking his air supply, the shadowhunter had lost count of how many times he had passed out in the past couple of weeks, but he succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness again. This time with the demon that had cursed him hovering above him.

_Two days before thine demise. Then revenge will be finally mine._

_(MAGNUS POV)_

Magnus stared mindlessly out of one of the institute's many windows. His mind wandered into many directions at once, but it always came back to the same pair of haunting blue eyes. _Alexander_.

The warlock hadn´t known what to expect when the shadowhunter woke up, but certainly being evicted from his room in a painful display of anger had been the last thing Magnus had thought would happen.

He shouldn't be surprised though, his little shadowhunter had been through so much already, and then he had made matters worse because of his stupid pride. Why couldn't Magnus just be honest with his own feelings? He wanted to be with Alexander as much as the boy wanted to be with him, so why couldn't he do it?

_You are scared. _A tiny voice whispered into his head. _You are too frightened to lose him, more so now, with how sick he is. _Magnus shoved the annoying voice back into the farthest corner of his head and ignored it, not willing to confront his fears at the moment.

The warlock turned away from the window and towards the other shadowhunters that leaned on the white walls of one of the institute's many corridors. All of them exuded an aura of anxiety and nervousness, especially Isabelle and Jace, who hadn't stopped beating themselves up about not realizing something was wrong with their brother sooner than they did.

"Stressing like this is not going to help Alexander at all" The warlock reminded them, hoping to calm them down just a little, though all he got was a scoff and a sarcastic comeback.

"Yeah, because constantly rejecting my brother and making him feel unworthy does so much for his health" Izzy replied curtly without turning to look in Magnus' direction.

The comment stung, but Magnus didn't let it show on his face, instead turning towards Clary and Simon, who seemed to be the most level-headed – which didn't really mean a lot at the moment- of the group.

"Alexander didn't tell you anymore about the curse?"

The redhead just shook her head.

"At this point you know as much as I do, though the outbursts of rage are new"

"Can you blame him? He is terribly ill and then everyone starts treating him like frail china and towing with his emotions, of course he's entitled to feel angry" This time it was Simon who addressed Magnus and he rest of the group, taking them all by surprise.

"I am _not _toying with his emotions" The warlock growled displeased.

"Maybe not intentionally" Simon conceded "But you give him just enough attention to keep him hoping and yet not enough to think he has a chance with you again" Magnus noticed how the daylighter's gaze wandered briefly towards Clary before settling on Izzy, the warlock felt a pang of jealousy in his chest at the love he could see in that gaze. He wished he could look at Alexander like that.

He let go of that train of thought –it wouldn't do any good right now- and started to open his mouth to argue, before Isabelle cut him off with her own comments.

"There's no time for DTRing right now, we need to pull ourselves together so that we can help Alec when he's ready to see us again" The shadowhunter girl seemed slightly apprehensive. Magnus noticed how she chewed on her lip and curved into herself, this whole situation was taking its toll on the Lightwoods and Alexander's outburst had shaken the siblings' confidence in their mission of finding and destroying Sonneillon.

"It might take some time before Alec is ready to see us again" Clary said, placing one hand reassuringly on Isabelle's shoulder while extending the other for her boyfriend to hold, she settled her green eyes on Magnus, her gaze intense and pleading. _Please, be the strength Alec needs, Stop hurting him. Stop hurting YOURSELF._

Magnus held the redhead's stare for a moment before averting his eyes. _Perceptive little shadowhunter, _He thought, before turning his eyes to Jace who had suddenly become oddly still.

"Are you feeling all right Jace?" Inquired the warlock, while Clary brushed some hair away from the blond shadowhunter's face in an attempt to call his attention, but to no avail, the Nephilim boy seemed strangely…_blank_?

"Jace, come on" his girlfriend pleaded "Earth to Jace, JACE SNAP OUT OF IT!" The girl had grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to shake him with all her strength – which was not little, but still not enough to really affect someone with Jace's build- their height difference making the scene look comical, or it would have been if the circumstances were not so alarming.

Finally, Jace seemed to come out of his daze, he looked down at Clary, a question in his eyes.

"B-by the angel…what's going on?"

"That's what we want to know" Clary said, hugging him close.

"Dude, you just zoned out" Simon put in "You kept looking at nothing with a blank stare, what's up with that?"

Jace shuddered and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to put his thoughts together.

"I…can't really explain" the blonde shadowhunter said "It's just…all of a sudden I felt so…odd, as if a part of my soul was floating in the air, quite unsettling"

The whole group stared at Jace in confusion.

"I don't understand"

It took a moment for Magnus to notice that Isabelle had spoken, or that she had moved closer to Jace and Clary, her face was a mask for worry again, no doubt unsettled because of her adoptive brother's well-being as well.

It was Magnus' turn to speak, clearing his throat he addressed the blonde Nephilim "I'm afraid I don't quite get what you said either, what did you mean by the whole 'a part of my soul was floating in the air' business? I've never heard something like that before"

Jace tightened his hold on Clary's hand and turned to face the warlock.

"It's just that… suddenly I felt as if a part of me had detached from my body, as if I was suddenly looking at myself from the outside, A part of my soul left my body and-" Jace's explanation was suddenly cut off as his expression went blank again, this time his knees buckled as well and he tumbled to the floor.

"JACE!" Clary bellowed, kneeling beside him. She placed a gentle hand on his back and tried to get a reaction out of him, but Jace just remained there, a silent blond heap sitting on the floor.

After a few moments Jace's eyes focused again and recovered some of their light, though there was still something vague and distant about his aura.

Clary hugged him closer to herself, while Izzy and Simon loomed over him helplessly, when Jace seemed to have gotten a grip on himself again, the group started to question him.

"What is it this time?" As always, it was Clary who remained closest to him, soothing the shadowhunter and asking him all the questions.

"I can't..." Jace whispered "I don't understand."

He looked at each of his companions with a confused, beseeching gaze, as if he was looking for something. The furious intensity of that golden gaze unsettled the High Warlock of Brooklyn, especially when he noticed a single tear rolling down Jace's cheek. Magnus felt an ominous chill run down his spine, but tried to reel in his fear and focus on finding out what was wrong with the golden boy.

"Calm down Jace" Izzy soothed, enclosing his free hand in one of her own "Focus for a bit, does anything hurt?"

Jace shook his head in denial and Clary exhaled with relief, though the fact that the shadowhunter's strange behavior was not caused by pain seemed only slightly reassuring.

"What is it then?" Magnus asked, his nerves frayed by the whole situation and the constant sense of dread lodged at his gut. Nagging, never fading.

He noticed that Clary shot him a heated gaze, Jace still in his arms, but he chose to ignore it. She was worried about the person she loved, but so was he, and right now Alexander's situation was the worst of the pair, they needed to find out what was wrong with the blond boy so that they could move past it.

At last, Jace moved out from his girlfriend's embrace, though he remained on the floor, he turned towards Magnus before answering.

"I felt it again" he said "That odd, out-of-body sensation I told you about, but this time it was a lot stronger as if a fragment of myself had vanished into the air. I wasn't physically painful it just felt so…sad and scary" Jace shuddered slightly and Magnus noticed that the shadowhunter boy absently took a hand to his collarbone and rubbed the spot for a moment before letting it fall to his side.

"Something wrong with your neck?" The warlock asked, noticing how Jace's fingers fidgeted and one of his hands shot to his collarbone once again.

"Huh? No, I just felt something-" Jace trailed off, pulling down his shirt in order to have a clear view of the spot he had been rubbing. He inhaled sharply while his eyes opened wide with horror, Magnus let his gaze wander to the shadowhunter's hand. The fingers that had touched the boys' skin were coated with some sort of black ink, puzzled, the warlock turned his eyes toward the spot Jace had been rubbing. What he saw froze the blood in his veins.

Jace's parabatai rune was the source of the strange black fluid, it oozed from it like dark blood, running down the shadowhunter's sun-kissed skin. Horrified, the blond boy turned away from the downworlder and towards Clary, Isabelle and Simon, who had been waiting anxiously for an explanation.

They all turned an alarming shade of white when they noticed the state of Jace's rune. It could only mean one thing. His parabatai connection to Alexander had been severed. There were only a few things that could undo such a powerful bond. Being stripped of marks, becoming a silent brother or an iron sister, turning into a downworlder…

_Death _A voice whispered into Magnus' mind

_No. NO! It can't be…Alexander can't be…_

He heard Isabelle shriek in a high-pitched voice, she had started running down the long corridor an onto Alexander's room, Simon closely behind her. It took a moment for the rest of the group to react and follow her, quickly they went up the vast stairwell and numerous corridors until they finally arrived to Alec's closed door, both Jace and Izzy knocked once, softly-or as softly as they could- but obtained no answer.

"Open the door, Alec!" Izzy bellowed, knocking with a lot more strength than the first time.

"Come on bro, let us in" Jace said, trying to coax a response from his adoptive brother.

When no response came the shadowhunters, daylighter and warlock exchanged a brief questioning gaze, silently they reached a consensus and Jace stepped forward, knocking the door of its hinges with one powerful, graceful kick.

None of them were prepared for what they found upon their entrance into Alec's chamber, or rather, what they didn't find.

_Alexander is gone…_

Magnus turned towards Jace "Can't you feel him, can't you feel anything through the bond?" the warlock was aware of how desperate an unhinged is voice must sound but he didn't have the strength or time to give a damn about it.

"The bond is _gone_" Jace choked out "That's what I've been feeling, I can't sense Alec at all. But how? I should have known, I should have felt something!"

"No. no no no" Isabelle sobbed, burying her face in Simon's chest "We have to find him, he can't be out in the streets like that, he could die!" She stared at Magnus with a manic glint in her dark eyes.

"Surely you can find him, right Magnus?" Isabelle demanded "There must be a tracking spell you can do or some other magic you can use, right?"

Magnus didn't know how to tell Isabelle that he had already tried. Ever since that gut-wrenching feeling of wrongness had settled over him. It was as if Alexander didn't exist, or he was being shielded by some strange force so that he couldn't be found.

"I've tried Isabelle, I can't find him"

But the shadowhunter refused to listen, she kept screaming at them all to help her find her brother. It took Simon nearly half an hour to calm Isabelle down enough to make her understand that they all wanted to find Alec as much as she did. But no one judged her for breaking down, the trauma of losing Max was still a very raw memory for the Lightwoods, they couldn't lose another member of their family. They couldn't lose Alexander.

**_I_**_can't lose him… _The thought alone was maddening, it made his vision darken and his heart pounded so hard, the warlock feared it would escape his chest. He turned towards the other shadowhunters, a wild thought in his mind. It was only a theory but at this point he was willing to try _anything_ to find Alexander.

"I think I have an idea that might help us find Alexander, but I will need help. From all of you"

Jace stepped forward to place himself in front of Magnus "I don't care what it is, we will do it, just tell me, are you completely sure you will find him?"

Magnus only reply was a low dark chuckle. He motioned for them all to follow him outside Alexander's room and refused to answer any of the teenagers' questions while they walked towards the infirmary.

"Be silent for a moment, I need to think. This is not going to be easy and it will be quite taxing for all of us, but it is the only way to find him. You need to trust me"

"We do" said Isabelle, though her whole demeanor remained impassive "Now let's hurry we need to find Alec".

_And we will_, Magnus thought. _We will find you Alexander._

**So...Your thoughts? Please let me know your opinion about this chapeter, since it will start to get interesting from here and I would appreciate your feedback, opinions and expectations. Remember reviews are love! And I always appreciate ideas and suggestions!**


	13. Chapter 12: Chasing an Angel

** Chapter 12: Chasing an angel**

It took my mind

Its guide I'll follow

Surrendered to its will

I took it all

Embraced the beauty

Its sweet enclosure

-_Sweet enclosure_ by After Forever

**Sorry for the terrible lack of updates this past month…Life happened, finals, university projects, paperwork to go abroad in an exchange program next year and all that jazz, but here's a new chapter at last! I hope you like it…I'm a bit rusty. So some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Read you all soon!**

Isabelle kept pacing up and down the room, like a tornado of coiled and anxious energy, from time to time, she would look towards Magnus and Jace, who remained in the furthest corner of the room, with a sideways glance that she hoped was discreet but that fooled no one.

"Iz, I'm getting dizzy just by looking at you, please calm down" Simon had tried for a tone of voice that seemed both nonchalant and soothing, but judging by the nasty look his girlfriend threw his way, he hadn´t succeeded.

"That's easy enough to fix Simon, just stop looking at me" Isabelle kept walking without pause, as if she was intent on creating a furrow on the ground.

From the corner of his eye, the daylighter noticed his red-haired best friend getting up from the chair she had previously been occupying and walking towards Isabelle's direction, Clary stopped in front of Izzy, forcing the other girl to cease her pacing. The redhead put one of her hands on each of Izzy's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Simon is right" Clary started "You are making us all even more nervous than we already are, why do you thing Magnus and Jace are huddled in the corner? I know how scared you are for Alec but you need to calm down, it can't be good for you".

Isabelle inhaled and exhaled slowly, prompted by Clary and nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, I know you are right, but it kills me to stay here doing nothing for him"

"You _are _doing something, something that requires a bit of waiting first, waiting is a way of fighting to, you know?"

Izzy chuckled dryly "That's a shitty excuse weak people use to justify their inaction, or at least, that's what I would have said before, but ok, I'll _try _to be a bit more patient".

Clary smiled and put one of her arms around Isabelle Lightwood's shoulders.

"I guess that's the best I could hope for"

The girls sat together for a while, before Simon joined them, they talked about irrelevant things while the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Jace set up the preparations to whatever plan they had concocted to find Alec. Izzy turned toward her boyfriend and placed her head on his shoulder in a silent demand for comfort. He held her closer to him –or as close as their individual chairs would allow- and placed his own head on top of hers.

"Have a little faith. Alec is strong, we will find him before it's too late. Every person in this room wants to find him as much as you do".

"I don't want to lose another brother" was all she said, before burrowing deeper into Simon's contact.

"And you won't" Simon said, staring at Jace and Magnus who were finally done talking and heading towards them with unreadable expressions.

"Magnus here says we might finally have a plan" Jace told them, though is voice made it obvious that he wasn't too convinced.

"There is no _might_" The warlock disagreed "I _know _we finally have a plan, and it will require all of us to pull it off"

Magnus explained his convoluted plan to them all, and indeed, it didn't sound easy. He would use his magic to channel the power of one f Clary's special tracking runes, along with Isabelle's blood connection to Alexander and Jace's emotional bond, even if he could no longer use their parabatai connection, they were still brothers and friends and that should be more than enough.

"And how do I fit into this equation?" Simon inquired, still uncertain of what Magnus Bane could need him for, and honestly unsure if he would like what would be requested of him.

"Well, I was hoping you could help replenish my energy, since this spell is quite taxing and might drain me before we can find Alec, also if something goes wrong and someone gets injured, you can help me heal them faster.

"Is the spell you plan to use that dangerous?" Clary asked dubious, she was willing to try just about anything to find Alec, but couldn't help feeling slightly scared at the thought of this unfamiliar, untested magic putting them in danger.

The warlock looked each one of them in the eye and answered truthfully, he wouldn't lie to them, not about this.

"I can't be sure" he said "This is not a spell you will find in any grimoire or anthology, I created it from scratch in order to penetrate Sonneillon's defenses, it's not dangerous in theory, only taxing, if everything goes according to plan we'll feel tired and sore but we will have an specific location to Alec's whereabouts"

Apparently, it was Isabelle's turn to speak now "I don't care if you have to drain my blood or if I pass out because of exhaustion, we need to find him, he was so weak and sick, and he can't use any runes! If he runs into any danger now, hell die" by the time Izzy had finished her speech, her skin had gone ashen and her eyes looked slightly glassy, but no one commented on it.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm" Magnus said honestly, directing one of his hands to Isabelle's shoulder in a gesture he hoped was comforting "But I'll only need a few drops, you don't have to exsanguinate yourself to find Alec"

"I would if I had to" she stated in a flat voice, so much for trying to calm down.

"We know" It was Jace who tried to reassure her this time, by leaning his body closer to hers and shooting her a phantom of his usual cocky grin "there's not much any of us wouldn't do for the people we love"

They all nodded and turned towards Magnus, signaling that they were ready to begin, he directed them towards the center of the room and started giving instructions. They set up a circle of salt and white candles and Clary drew tracking runes between each candle and invested them with as much power as she could manage and finally she drew one last, huge rune that used up most of the space of the circle's center. Then it was Jace and Izzy's turn to step in, they walked into the circle and stood facing each other, careful not to step into the rune Clary had drawn. Isabelle slashed at her arm and let a stream of blood fall steadily to the ground, painting the center of the rune a bright shade of crimson. Magnus told her to place an iratze on her arm and reprimanded her for overdoing it with the bleeding, but she couldn't help it, after all, this was all she could do to save her brother.

Then it was Jace's turn, and he was not completely sure about what he was supposed to do, Magnus had said that the emotional bond he shared with Alec would be as vital as Izzy's blood connection, but what was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could stab his feelings out of his body and pour them into the circle.

"Just close your eyes and empty your mind of everything but your memories of Alec" Magnus instructed, as if he had read the blond shadowhunter's mind.

And so Jace did, he thought of Alec, of everything they had been through together. How when he had first arrived at the academy his adoptive brother didn't care much for him, and how they had eventually become closer through their training and the many hours they spent together. He remembered his brother's stunned and delighted surprise when Jace asked him to become parabatai and all the hunts they had shared ever since. He let the memories flow into his mind and soon felt warmth spreading through is whole body, sending a strange pleasant warmth through his veins and making his extremities thrum and tingle. The odd sensations were so pleasant, and the sense of detachment so alluring that it took the shadowhunter sometime before he realized a voice was calling out to him.

"That's enough Jace" It was Magnus, talking to him in his most commanding voice, but his tone faltered and shook a little, which was and indicator of just how tired the warlock was.

"Jace!" The warlock bellowed "Open your eyes _now_! Before you pass out!"

He tried. His lids felt so heavy, and the strange trance he had been in was so oddly enthralling, he wished he could have stayed there with his memories just a bit longer, but then he remembered. Alec. They were doing this for Alec. Finally he found the strength to fight his heavy eyelids and fully open his eyes. What he saw stunned him for the briefest of moments.

He was shining with a faint blue light, thin tendrils of light shot from his body and they looked like small chains of adamas, glimmering with an iridescent glow. The many tiny chains that came from his body met at the center of the circle they had cast, shifting and twisting around a small scarlet-colored orb. It was Isabelle's blood, Jace noticed. The tracking rune that had been pained at the center was shining so brightly, it was nearly blinding, as were the other, smaller runes that had been placed outside the circle. The flames of the candles had grown to a nearly impossible light, shielding him and Izzy like a protective wall of fire

He finally noticed Isabelle, standing in front of him with her arms raised, she too was shining faintly with a triumphant smile on her face.

"It's working!" She announced, beaming with joy "When Magnus completes the spell those chains will guide us to where Alec is, we are almost there!"

The mention of the warlock's name made Jace remember the magnitude of what they were doing, he searched for the rest of his friends with his eyes, and finally found them a few feet away from him, outside the circle.

Magnus had his eyes closed, and was muttering something in a language Jace had no hope of understanding. The warlock's complexion seems pale and sickly, his skin was glistening with sweat and his brow was furrowed, as if he were in pain, which he probably was. Simon was holding one of the downworlder's hands and it shone brightly were they entwined. Simon was sharing his energy with Magnus, trying to lift some of his burden.

Finally, he noticed Clary. She was drawing a rune on Magnus' free hand. She must have just invented it, if it could work on a downworlder and it was not an alliance rune, once she was done drawing on the warlock's tan skin, she looked around the room, as if feeling his gaze. She smiled when she noticed Jace watching her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Not too bad" he answered truthfully "What did I miss?"

"Well, only the moment were you and your sister started glowing like stars and this threads of light emerged from your body at the same time Isabelle's spilled blood crystallized. Magnus has been casting a lot of powerful spells, but even drawing energy from Simon and using some of your angelic power to lessen the burden, there's only a little time left before he passes out"

"Fear not, you poor helpless blonde" Simon added "We are just about done"

Sure enough, after a few more minutes Magnus ceased chanting and a lot of things happened all at once. Both he and Izzy stopped glowing and the threads of light detached themselves from his body, completely surrounding the red orb of Isabelle's blood, the candles around the circle flared for a moment and the tracking runes shone so brightly that, for a moment, Jace and Isabelle were completely blinded. A moment later the flames of the candles was completely consumed, the tracking runes vanished and the circle was broken, leaving behind a single thick, long chain that shone with a light as red as the blood that had helped create it.

"Now the only thing left to do is give it and order, and it will move to guide us in the right direction" It was Magnus who spoke, he was panting loudly and he looked pale and drawn, but the satisfied smile on his face made the tiniest bit of hope flicker within everyone's souls.

"So, basically, you created a compass" Jace commented, trying to sound mocking but the relief and hope in his voice betrayed his true emotions.

Magnus shrugged noncommittally "Desperate times call for desperate measures"

"That's enough of your jokes for now" This time it was Izzy who spoke "let's just go find Alec"

They all nodded their agreement and turned towards the huge crimson chained that floated in the middle of the room.

"So, who has to command it?" Simon inquired, both curious and apprehensive.

"I guess either Jace, Isabelle or me would do" Magnus replied "It will respond to our connection with Alexander and attach itself to one of us in order to show the way"

"I'll do it" Isabelle offered, stepping closer to the magical artifact they had created. "It seems to me that, out of the three of us, I'm the one who is least tired and has both an emotional and physical connection to him since we are blood relatives"

"I suppose that's as good an idea as any" Magnus agreed "Just ask for it to guide you to were Alec is, use his full name"

Isabelle walked until she was about three inches away from the chain, she cleared her throat. Knowing exactly what she had to say, though she wasn't sure just how the words had popped into her head.

"By right of heart and blood ties, that helped create thee, I ask you show the way to were my brother might be. By my angelic power I demand to know! Show me where to find Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"

"By the Angel" Jace and Clary screamed in unison when they saw the chain start to move. In one swift movement one of its ends attached itself to Isabelle's arm and the other stretched into the distance tugging the girl forward in a certain direction. She started running, letting herself be guided by the magical chain.

She noticed the rest of her friends and family running behind her, but she didn't stop. She needed to hurry, for Alec. For once, she wanted to be the one to protect her kind and loving brother.

_Must find Alec, We have to find him soon!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Clary's question. The redhead was clearly putting a lot more effort into keeping up with her than the rest of the group, what with being considerably shorter than the rest of them, besides she was still getting the hang of shadowhunter stamina.

"That was awesome" She said, a look of wonder in her emerald eyes "How did you know what words to say?"

Izzy pondered her answer for just a moment, turning a corner when the chain gave a little jerk, they were barely outside The Institute's grounds now.

"I can't really explain it" Izzy said "I just sort of…knew"

"It was probably your role in creating it" Magnus said "All of us who contributed something to its creation are connected to it, so it probably guided you along the process of claiming its power"

"Well that doesn't really matter to me at this moment" Izzy told him "For now, let's just focus on finding Alec"

They fell silent then, concentrating only on following the path the chain was creating for them. It had taken them over a day to come up with this plan, their time was running out. Alexander's time was running out. They were not sure of what state he would be in when they found him and didn't allow themselves to dwell on the thought, they couldn't afford to panic right now.

In some other part of the city Sonneillon laughed heartily, the unconscious shadowhunter lying beside him on the bare floor of an abandoned ally. He clicked his tongue in irritation and stopped the hands that had been hungrily roaming the boy's body.

"It seems they finally managed to create a way to find you, dearest Alexander, and just when I had decided to have some fun with you. Merely watching you sleep and stealing some chaste caresses and kisses can be so _boring_. Oh well, I guess It was not meant to be, they'll be here any minute now"

He stepped away from Alec's body and allowed the shadows to engulf him, dissolving into the darkness.

"I'll be back before you have time to miss, my cute little angel. After all, there's only twenty four hours left to your life"

Sonneillon used the tiniest but of his power to wake Alec before disappearing into the shadows. Where was the fun in one last, dramatic family reunion if the prodigal child was not conscious to experience it?

**So, what do you guys thing? Creepy Sonneillon is creepy: P and Alec only has a day left. What do you guys hope to see when the gang finds him? BTW once this story is done, and I won't say just how much is left! I want to write another malec fic. But what would you guys like to see. I don't know if I should make a malec version of a Disney fairy tale, like sleeping beauty, the little mermaid or something like that. Or maybe something with a disabled Alec? And in that case, should he be blind, deaf-mute, just mute? An amputee? Or something else, please review or PM me with your thoughts for a new story. And remember, reviews are love!**


	14. Chapter 13: Just a Blue-eyed fool

**Here it is, and I didn't make you wait over a month this time :P we are reaching the climax my lovelies! If you have ideas or suggestions let me know, I always take them into account, read you soon!**

**Chapter 13: Just a blue-eyed fool**

You may call me a dreamer

Call me a fool

Just a blue eyed believer in you

But I'll die for that someone

In the blink of an eye

So tell me… please tell me

Just what kind of fool am I?

_-Under grey skies_ by Kamelot.

Alec felt himself floating, he was weightless and his body felt oddly numb, which was a welcomed sensation after the incessant weeks of pain he had experienced. The last thing he remembered was the abandoned alley and being all alone, where was he now?

_Does it really matter? _He wondered, rejoicing in the alien sense of peace. Wherever this was, he hoped he could stay for a while longer.

Of course, he should have known better.

_Time to rise and shine my little Nephilim _Sonneillon said, using the mind speaking that both terrified and infuriated Alec so much.

_There goes my peace and quiet. _The shadowhunter thought, looking around for the source of the demon's voice without success.

_Enjoy the last twenty-four hours of your life my dear angel. _Sonneillon said, and even without seeing his face, Alec could hear the sneer in his voice

Suddenly, he felt all of his pain and exhaustion coming back at him with full force. A new fit of bloody coughs was what finally jolted him back to reality. He felt the cold, wet pavement on his back and when he turned his head to the side he saw a bunch of abandoned furniture, huge metal container and plastic bags full of trash with such a strong stench that made Alec gag.

_Great, my last day of life will be spent in a dumpster. And Simon thinks _his _life's a joke._

The boy would have snorted, but he didn't have the strength for it, so he just laid there, on the cold floor of an abandoned New York alley, waiting and hoping. Hoping that he would pass out again, if only to escape the pain for a little while.

"Not a very shadowhunter-like thing to hope for" he muttered, trying to stop the imminent flood of tears that he could feel coming, but it was futile, he started to sob uncontrollably, adding to the many aches and pains in his body, but he didn't care. Despite everything he had said to his family and what he had done to try and protect them, he was still scared and alone and afraid of dying. He wanted his family SO BAD.

Because of all the thinking and crying he had been doing, it took him a while to hear the footsteps that were approaching in his general direction.

"Oh, by the angel" the shadowhunter groaned and hen winced because of the pain the motion brought "I can't deal with this now"

With some effort he managed to roll over on the floor and crawl onto one of the alley's brick walls, the tiny stones on the pavement scratched his knees and hands, but Alec didn't notice, it was like comparing the pain of a bug bite with that of an amputation without sedatives.

He didn't have the strength to stand up, even when he tried to do it by leaning his weight on the wall, the best he could manage was o struggle into a sitting position and take out one of his knifes from his weapon's belt, which he had remembered o bring with him.

The effort left him sweating heavily, his clothes hung to his body in the same way as is wet hair hung to his scalp. He was gasping for air and soon the coughs started again, staining his chin and hands with blood.

The steps sounded louder now, reverberating into the air of this silent, abandoned streets.

_They'll be here any moment now_. Alec thought, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he had bawled his eyes out a few minutes ago and that had left him emotionally exhausted, he didn't really have it in him to feel scared right this instant.

Soon he was a faint glimmer of light, shining in a beautiful shade of red. The strange light intensified as the footsteps approached, and by the time he heard them turn the corner the scarlet light was shining so brightly that it forced Alec to close his eyes.

Because of this, he didn't see the five shadows on the wall as people closed in on him. But that didn't lessen the shock he felt when he recognized their voices.

"I think he's around here, the chain is shining even brighter than before!" Alec recognized that as Isabelle's voice and groaned internally at how much of a failure he was, he couldn't even hide from his family for more than a day!

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the light. The first face he saw was so similar to his one, with her moonlight pale skin and black hair. Isabelle was holding a crimson colored chain in her hand, but as soon as they both made visual contact the chain shone blindingly for a brief moment before vanishing into thin air.

"Alec!" she yelled throwing herself in his direction, her face looked ashen and there were dried tear tracks on her cheeks but she still seemed so beautiful and _relieved_, it made Alec want to cry himself. His sister's body collided with him, knocking the wind out of his lungs as she hugged him with all of her shadowhunter strength, he would have liked to remain like that for a bit longer, but her embrace was painful and it made him wince loudly.

"By the Angel, I'm so sorry" she said, stepping away from him, an apology written in her face.

"It's ok" Alec hissed between clenched teeth "I'm used to it"

At that, his sister stiffened and moved farther away from him, revealing her companions. He was not surprised to see Jace, as pale and tired-looking as his sister, relief and anger warring in his worn features. Then there was Clary, her hand intertwined with Jace's as though she were his own lifeline, which she probably was, she too looked exhausted and slightly afraid but the tiny smile she shot Alec was genuine. Simon stood a bit farther away, and by his expression he wasn't entirely sure just how to feel at the moment, and Alec could hardly blame him, he wouldn't have known what to do in his situation either.

Lastly, to Alec's surprise, he came eye to eye with Magnus Bane's gorgeous green-gold gaze. For a moment he didn't feel sick or in pain or afraid of dying. He remembered why he had run away from his family and the reason he had given up on the warlock's love. He loved Magnus, and he was going to die because of it, he didn't want to make them suffer along with him. Why had they come after him?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his dormant panic finally catching up with him. They couldn't be here, they had to go away, leave him to die _alone_.

"What kind of a moronic question is that?!" Izzy replied with an irritated cry "You disappeared from home when you are weak and sick, we were worried out of our minds! So we did what we had to do and we found you!"

"You shouldn't have" Alec muttered half-heartedly. In truth, he was moved at the fact that everyone would go so far to find him.

"Well that decision is not up to you" Magnus had shifted closer to the blue-eyed shadowhunter and was looking down at him, a tight expression in his face. Alec could clearly see the fatigue and anger in the warlock's face, but he also thought he perceived something else. Fear, anguish…love? Yes, Magnus had said he still loved him, but with everything that had happened recently, it was hard to believe.

"We're taking you back home with us" That was Jace, Alec didn't need to look up to recognize that voice "And just to be clear, that was NOT a question"

Alec raised his head and glowered at his adoptive brother, but of course, it had no effect on him, especially not with Alec so sweaty and weak after a fit of bloody coughs.

"We're just trying to help you" Clary chimed in "I know why you think you needed to do this, we all do. And it was very noble, but you don't have to go through this alone"

Alec snorted and then winced in pain "I just wanted to be left alone, spare you some anguish, was that too much to ask for?"

"Yes" a chorus of voices replied in unprecedented unison. Alec had never loved them more than in that precise moment, he had also never been as annoyed and exasperated at his family as he was just then.

They all closed in on him and kneeled on the ground to hug him tightly. He wanted to return their embraces and caresses, but he didn't have the strength to move his body. He was sure they would all have stayed there quite a bit longer, if he hadn't started to shake like a leaf and those blasted cough hadn't assailed his body once more.

He felt a hand on his forehead, and in his dazed state it took him a minute to understand that it was Magnus who was touching him.

"His fever is up again. It's getting too high, we need to get down before it's any more dangerous. Also, he's coughing blood again. Let's get him back to the Institute".

"S-stop…" Alec wheezed, trying to catch his breath "Stop talking as if I weren't here. It's annoying"

No one acknowledged his comment, they looked at him with tiny apologetic smiles, which he didn't understand.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, dreading whatever idea that could prompt that reaction from his siblings. He was sure he wouldn't like what was coming.

"Nothing" reassured Isabelle, a suspicious glint of mischief in her dark eyes "Just…Don't freak out alright?"

"Freak out?" Alec repeated, not sure where this conversation was going "Why would I freak out?"

"Because of this" He heard Magnus deep, velvety voice and before he could register anything else, he was –quite literally- swept off his feet. Alec let out a tiny yelp of surprise, but it was short lived, he didn't have enough air to spare for a bigger reaction.

"Put me down!" Alec mumbled weakly. Really, how much more embarrassing could his situation get? Now his ex-boyfriend had to carry him home "I can walk by myself, I only need a bit of support!"

Magnus gave him a disbelieving look and shrugged without putting him down "We both know what a terrible liar you are, so don't even bother trying darling" With that final comment the warlock and the shadowhunter made their way outside of the abandoned alley, Alec sighed tiredly and leaned his head into Magnus' chest in silent resignation.

_There are worse things that could happen _He thought. And in truth, he was secretly happy about being found and was feeling more comforted than he had in a long, long time.

The walk back to the Institute was a quiet one. Magnus held him tightly in his arms, flanked by both Isabelle and Jace, while Simon and Clary walked a little behind them, giving the family a bit of space.

Alec looked up at Magnus' face, something he didn't think he would get to do again. He let his eyes roam the warlock's features. His caramel skin, full lips and gorgeous golden-green eyes. He didn't miss the bags underneath them, dark and pronounced like bruises, or the lines of exhaustion that plagued his former lover's skin.

"You look exhausted" Alec said at last, breaking the silence.

He heard dry chuckles in the background and realized his siblings and friends were listening in on them.

Magnus looked at him with a hurt expression that was as fake as a three dollar bill "Right back at you, Alexander" And the shadowhunter had to fight the urge to smile when his scowl made the High Warlock of Brooklyn grin with satisfaction.

Not much was said after that, and Alec thought that maybe he would doze off. He felt weak, sore and exhausted, but sleep eluded him. Perhaps it was for the best, he didn't want to miss a single moment of the time he had left.

After a while Alec found himself in front of the Institute's main gate. He was home, the notion made him feel warm and comforted. When he had left he had expected never to see this place again, but thanks to his family's efforts he was back here again.

Once inside the Institute's walls, he noticed Magnus heading for the left staircase, knowing where that would take him he tugged at the warlock's shirt to call his attention.

"I don't want to stay in the infirmary" he pleaded "It's so somber in there"

Izzy approached them and took one of her brother's hands in hers, she was shaking slightly; though the tremors were so faint most people wouldn't have noticed.

"Your fever is up, you are sweating to the point where your clothes are damp and your hair's sticking to your skull, you are shivering all over and you have spent the past hour trying to hide your coughs. You need medication and constant monitoring" She gave him a heated stare, challenging him to contradict her words. Alec wouldn't do it, she would just nag at him again.

"I know" he conceded, not willing to start a fight he was sure to lose "But I can do that at any other room, I just don't like the atmosphere in that place. And the white walls drive me crazy"

Isabelle was about to protest, but thankfully Jace cut her off "Before he ran away he was staying in his room, so it doesn't make much of a difference were he rests, as long as he's being looked after"

Izzy grumbled "I guess that's fine" she agreed at last "But he's not staying in his room, where he'll have an excuse to throw us out when he feels like it, and he's not staying anywhere alone"

Alec scowled at his sister. HE was the older sibling, not the other way around "You can't do this to me!" he screamed in anger before running out of breath "You can't treat me as if I were a child"

"That's what happens when you behave like a child. Running away and straining yourself when your health is already in such a precarious state. I am not going to risk it, even if it means nailing down your doors and windows and chaining you to the bed"

Alec glowered at his sister, who remained unaffected "And just _where _do you plan to dump me?" he spat out letting his anger get the best of him.

The smile Isabelle shot him let Alec know that she was thoroughly enjoying this "Why brother, you are staying in my room, _obviously_"

Alec debated with himself for a moment and decided that this was a battle he was obviously going to lose, Izzy had Magnus and Jace's support on this, so he decided to save his strength, with a tiny defeated sigh, he looked up at the warlock and motioned for him to lead the way. He was annoyed to see an amused glint in his ex-boyfriend's eyes at their sibling's quarrel, but it soon faded from his mind when Magnus squeezed him a bit tighter in his lean, tan arms as they walked through the Institute's hallways towards Isabelle's room.

Once there Magnus headed straight for Izzy's four-poster bed. Alec tugged weakly at his sleeve to call his attention.

"I'm tired of laying down" He explained, seeing the warlock's puzzled expression "And even though I DO feel tired, I can't sleep anymore, believe me, I tried"

"Then what do you want to do" Magnus inquired "I'm fairly certain you can't even stand by yourself right now"

"Just let me sit on a chair for a little while"

"All right then, but give me one reason to think you are straining yourself and I'll glue you to the bed with magic if need be" Magnus tone was only half jesting and his eyes revealed that he would do it, if it came to that.

"No one is going to let me leave down my escape, are you?"

"Not any time soon" Magnus admitted, before depositing Alec in the fancy chair placed in front of Isabelle's vanity table. It was a tall piece of furniture with a wide back that allowed Alec to lean fully into it, a fact the boy welcomed since he could collapse bonelessly into the piece of furniture without making I obvious just how tired he was.

Looking around he noticed that neither his brother or sister or even Simon and Clary had followed them here, which was odd. Alec had been under the impression that his sister was going to stay as close to him as humanly possible.

"Where did everyone else go?" the shadowhunter only asked out of curiosity, not because he missed his pushy siblings at the moment.

Magnus, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, directly across from Alec hesitated for a moment before answering "Let's just say that reports of the recent increase on demon activity have reached the ears of your parents back in Idris. They are trying to cover for you since if they find out about Sonneillon they would most certainly quarantine you before we could help you"

Alec chuckled "Well it shouldn't be too hard for Jace and Izzy to convince mom and dad. They are always willing to believe that everything's fine instead of facing reality"

"Stubborn lot, the Lightwoods" Magnus muttered in agreement.

"I won't try it again, if that's what you're implying. You should rest for a while, I noticed that you all seemed really exhausted"

"Oh, we are. Coming up with that personalized tracking spell was not a walk in the park. But I will sleep later, right now I'm on duty" that last sentence was tinted with the tiniest bit of mockery, which annoyed Alec

"Babysitting duty?" he spat out.

"Guarding duty. You really gave us all a fright, Alexander. Just humor your sister with this"

Alec huffed and burrowed himself deeper into the chair, if even Magnus was going to treat him like he was frail china, there really was no point in trying to argue his point anymore, so he would just make the best of the time he had. He looked at Magnus, who was in turn inspecting him intently with his cat-like eyes, the gaze was so intent in almost made Alec blush.

"What?" he demanded, feeling dazed and short of breath.

"I was just thinking" Magnus replied, before pausing for a moment "About another shadowhunter, who looked very much like you, and who was also caught in the middle of a demonic curse"

Alec knew just who Magnus was referring to. That name had become such a constant in their conversations when they had still been together and Camille had even brought him up to taunt Alec and make him jealous, which had been easy enough to accomplish at the time.

"You mean Will Herondale" Alec said softly.

"Yes. You are actually distantly related to him" At the shadowhunter's questioning look Magnus added "William's sister, Cecily, married Gabriel Lightwood. That's the branch you descend from, Isabelle's necklace belonged to her many years ago"

Alec merely nodded, it was an interesting bit of information to know, but that was not what had called his attention "You said he was cursed?"

"His case was rather particular. He _thought _himself to be cursed, and an unfortunate coincidence made it seem like it was true, but in truth he was just the punchline in a demon's twisted idea of a joke. His curse was fake"

_Lucky him…_ Alec thought bitterly, but abstained from making any comments.

"What were the specifics of his curse?" the shadowhunter asked, induced by a morbid sense of curiosity.

"Any person who ever loved him would die" Magnus replied, an echo of ancient sadness in his voice.

Without realizing it Alec spoke the words Jace has said once, the words that had haunted him since his curse was cast "To love is to destroy"

Magnus' eyes widened "I suppose that's exactly what Will believed"

It occurred to Alec that maybe this was the very last chance he had so, with every ounce of strength he had, he rose from his chair and made his way towards Magnus on wobbly legs. The warlock stood from the bed and closed the gap between them, catching Alec when he stumbled and nearly fell to the ground.

"What's the big idea Alexander? You are supposed to rest!"

"I'm fine" he said, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile "What you said just made me think about the words Jace always used 'To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed' The first part applied o Will Herondale, the latter applies to me"

"I'm not sure I understand" was Magnus' puzzled reply

Alec, sill enveloped in Magnus' strong embrace placed a hand on the warlock's cheek, the difference in their complexions creating a star and beautiful contrast "It really doesn't matter, Just know that I love you. You made a fool of me, Magnus Bane, a foolish teenager in love who dreamed of a future together, a whole life together with you"

_All that is left for me to do is to die for you _

He heard Magnus swallow a lump in his throat and felt the downworlder's embrace tighten

"I love you too. And you _will _have a life. There must be some time left for us to do something"

_Oh right, they know the mark on my chest is some sort of countdown, but they can't read it. So they don't know how much time I have left._

Alec thought it better not to say anything, he wanted to enjoy his moment. To abandon himself to loving Magnus, to openly displaying just how much he cared about him. Without thinking Alec pressed his lips to Magnus' in a feather light kiss, he was about to pull away, feeling rejected at the warlock's lack of response when the kiss deepened. It was slow and tender, but passionate and it left the young Nephilim gasping for air. It was perfect.

"I love you" said Magnus, in a low husky voice "And I promise I will save you, once you are healed we can talk about us. There will be time for that, there will be time for _everything_"

_So close _Alec told himself sadly. _You were so close Magnus_

Instead, the boy only nodded "I'm feeling dizzy, can you help me to the bed please?"

"Of course darling" Magnus lifted into his arms and placed him delicately on the bed. Alec held out a hand and his ex-boyfriend took the hint, grabbing tightly onto it. He boy didn't betray himself to what was going on in his head.

"Tick tock, tick tock, goes the ticking of your heart" Sonneillon chanted into his aching head "Tick tock, tick tock, sounds the last beat of your life" before the demon's annoying voice vanished it gave Alexander one last grim remainder.

"Just a few more hours, my darling Alexander. Just a few more hours before you belong to me"

The shadowhunter tightened his hold on Magnus' hand and smiled down at the warlock, who was now staring at him quizzically.

"It helps with the pain" Alec lied, thought it was not entirely untrue.

_Better me than Magnus_ Alexander reminded himself_. Sonneillon wouldn't have had mercy on him, that demon would have tormented him until Magnus replace his body or died._

"There are worse things" He said, smiling down at his warlock.

**A bit of a transition chapter, please review and tell me your opinions. BTW I was surprised to find that the most requested idea for a future fanfic was a rendition of The Little Mermaid. I saw a couple of ongoing mermaid AU's but I guess there's never enough of them? The first place was a tie between that and mute Alec, so if base my story on the Disney version, I could kill two birds with one stone :) second place was a tie between sleeping beauty (with Magnus being the beauty) and Snow White (with Alec as Snow White, because white skin, black hair ;D) I'll get to work on that soon I promise! Reviews are love!**


	15. Chapter 14: The demons dance

**Chapter 14: The demons dance**

**I am terribly sorry for the delay, but hopefully the fact that this is my longest chapter posted to date will make up for it. First my grandma was sick and I had to take care of her, then I got a bit depressed because none of the original works I submitted to writing and poetry contests were selected for any major prize, so I lost confidence in my writing and had an awful case of writer's block and THEN I got a puppy XD So yeah, I'm not sure about this chapters quality, so please tell me your thoughts!**

It is war inside me

And I'm losing ground

I'm gone

Fading while ambitions burn

And passion dies with every fight

I loose, my demons dance

Let your demons dance!

_-The Anatomy of a nervous breakdown: Neurasthenia _by ReVamp

Magnus stayed there, holding Alec's hand while the shadowhunter looked out the window, absorbed in his own thoughts. Magnus was thinking about many things as well, for one he couldn't take out of his mind what Alec had said: That to be loved was to be the one destroyed. At first, Magnus had regarded those words as nothing but a comfort, something Alexander's brother had once said that made the shadowhunter feel identified in his moment of outmost anguish, but now? The cadence and the specific choice of the words had left Magnus reeling, was that sentence meant to be a particular clue about his blue-eyed shadowhunter's predicament?

Magnus wouldn't find out immediately, right now, a pained moan called his attention back to the black haired boy lying beside him. It was obvious that he was suffering, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He caressed the boy's face with one of his long hands, making the shadowhunter turn in his direction.

"What is it?" The warlock asked, not wanting to sound demanding but still very worried.

Alexander merely shrugged "The usual, I was trying to shift a little and probably injured something, it took me by surprise, that's all"

"I think we've been through the whole 'you are a terrible liar' issue before, remember?"

Magnus considered Alec's silence as answer enough, in one swift, elegant movement he changed position in the bed and helped Alec sit up more comfortably, since that's what it seemed the blue-eyed boy had originally meant to do, he sat too, leaning against one of the bedposts, which distanced him from Alexander a little. The shadowhunter promptly reached for one of the warlock's hands once more. Clearly he wanted no distance –at least the physical sort- between them.

"Thank you" Alec said with one of his tiny, shy smiles. It was not his beautiful light-up-the-world grin, but Magnus thought that it was progress.

"What for helping you in your sick bed? That's hardly something that deserves praise"

_Especially since all evidence seems to point that you being on a sick bed at all is my fault to begin with._

"That's not exactly what I meant" replied Alec, leaning into Magnus, hoping for closer contact, which the warlock gave freely.

"Then what exactly did you mean?"

"Thank you for being here, even after I yelled at you. Thank you for finding when I didn't want to be found. Just…_Thank you_"

What else could he say? Thank you for loving me and making me fall in love with you, even though now I'm cursed and bound to die in a few hours? That would just be cruelty, and Magnus didn't deserve it.

The warlock seemed stunned by Alec's passionate soliloquy and it took some time before he managed to find his voice again "Nothing to be thankful for darling. I like to think you would have done the same if our roles were switched"

"Indeed, I would" Agreed the shadowhunter instantly, not an ounce of doubt in his voice.

Alec leaned closer to Magnus, a question in his deep blue eyes. The warlock opened his arms and the young shadowhunter slid into their protective embrace. Alec nuzzled at the crook of his love's neck and let out a short, pleased sigh.

"This is nice" Alec said, relishing at the contact.

"Yes it is" And the shadowhunter felt a rush of satisfaction when Magnus held him tighter. They could have stayed like that longer, for all Alec cared, if a knock on the door hadn't brought their attention back to their visitor.

Alec sighed "Come in"

The door opened and Jace waltzed in, all blond hair and coiled energy. He looked towards the bed and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Then he made eye contact with Alec and the blue eyed boy detected fear and pain in his eyes, and also anger, there was quite a bit of anger too, which probably didn't bode well for him.

"How are you feeling" Jace asked, though it seemed to Alec that he wanted to say much more than that.

"Same as usual" The shadowhunter said, not bothering to cover up the current state of his health, Magnus would probably tell on him if he tried.

"Terribly ill and too proud to admit just how bad you feel?"

Alec turned to stare at his brother dead in his golden eyes "Really? _You _are accusing _me _of being too proud? Hello pot, my name is kettle and I'm black!"

Magnus snorted making the mattress dip slightly with the motion "I don't think that's the best way of keeping your brother calm and compliant, which I'm sure is the reason Izzy sent you here to begin with"

Jace sighed "You're right. I'm sorry Alec, I'm just actions and you know what happens when I'm anxious"

Alec nodded, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips "You either lash out at innocent bystanders or try to be nice and end up putting a foot on your mouth"

Jace flipped him a rude gesture, but the grin plastered on his face made clear that he took no offense.

The blonde shadowhunter turned towards Magnus with an intense expression "Could you give us a few minutes? Simon, Clary and Izzy are in the kitchen preparing dinner. You could help them bring it here when they are done. We all want to eat with Alec, and he can't move from this room.

"I most certainly _can _move!" Protested Alec

"It's a good thing then that this is not up to discussion" replied Jace, in that no-nonsense tone of voice that irritated everyone within earshot "We had to carry you all the way here and I can see how even though Magnus is supporting most of your weight you are still sweating and breathing hard"

Alec's face contorted with angry embarrassment, he felt his temper flare in that odd, bloodthirsty way that sometimes made him fear he was going mad. He managed to control himself before he had an outburst, but the searing fire of his anger was still there.

He felt Magnus' arms give a quick reassuring squeeze "I'll be back soon darling, I think Jace really needs some time alone with you"

Magnus leaned away and helped Alec settle more comfortably on the bed. The warlock rearranged the pillows so that they supported some of the shadowhunter's weight and then turned to leave the room.

After he left, Jace and Alec remained still for an uncomfortable moment. The blond shadow hunter shifted from foot to foot and remained standing by Isabelle's vanity table for about a minute before walking towards the bed. He jumped into it and lied down next to his brother. He took one of Alec's hands into his own and squeezed it hard.

"For one awful moment I thought you had died, you know?" Jace had turned away so that Alec couldn't read his expression, but his tone alone let on how scared he was.

"I'm sorry?" The blue eyed boy tried, unsure if that's what his brother wanted to hear?

Jace made a dismissive gesture and continued "How was it…for you?"

"The bond you mean?"

Jace nodded somberly.

"I can´t really explain" Alexander took a deep breath before continuing with his explanation "I have felt numb and detached from my own body since the worst of the symptoms started acting out" He saw Jace's jaw clench and felt his body stiffen, but he decided to keep going before he had time to back out.

"But suddenly I felt this part of myself crack and leave my body. It wasn't painful, or maybe it was, but it probably couldn't compare to the pain I was experiencing at the time. Anyway, what I felt was sadness and pain. I felt my soul struggling to keep the bond in place, and then I felt my spirit being torn apart. There was nothing but loneliness and fear. Sonneillon had shown me many illusions before that happened, so at first I thought it was an illusion too and the tiniest bit of hope flickered inside me. But then I saw the rune, oozing dark fluid as if the bond was bleeding out of me, and that shard of hope crumbled, and me along with it"

"I'm sorry" Jace said, swallowing the lump that had formed on his throat.

Alec shook his head and leaned his head on his brother's shoulder "How was it for you?"

"Sorrow" Jace replied simply "A sorrow so deep it knocked me off my feet, for one horrible second we all feared you were dead"

"I'm sorry" Alec said again between short, ragged breaths. It seemed to be the only thing he could say lately.

"Stop apologizing!" His very blond, very upset brother cried, hugging Alec tightly, so tightly it was actually painful. The oldest Lightwood was stunned to realize that Jace was crying, real heart-wrenching sobs escaping from his lips, while hot tears slid down his face.

"You shouldn't apologize!" Jace sobbed "You should be angry and sad and cursing your fate! How can you be so calm?!"

Alec's anger showed its ugly head again "CALM?! I AM NOT BY ANY MEANS CALM JACE HERONDALE! I AM SIMPLY TRYING NOT TO FALL TO PIECES LIKE A JIGZAW PUZZLE!" the last bit came out as a shriek, an Alec realized a bit late that he had truly upset his brother. Jace was looking at him with an ashen face and golden eyes open as wide as saucers.

Alec had mean to apologize but his brother beat him to it.

"I didn't mean to upset you" Jace said in a soothing voice "I just thought maybe you were in shock and that was why you didn't react to this whole thing. But apparently you're just hard to read"

Alec chuckled, finally able to reign in his flaring temper "While you are like a very open book, really, like a child's bedtime story, with lots of pictures and little words"

"Now, that's just insulting" replied Jace with a fake wounded grimace in his face "I might have to stoop as low as Izzy and criticize your fashion choices to right my pride"

Alec cackled. He had missed this. The easy, companionable interactions he had with his family. The hilarious banter and the plentiful smiles. It was in moments such as these that he noticed the extent of the curse's reach. He had wallowed in his misery alone, distancing himself from his family while letting himself be consumed by pain, sorrow and rage.

But he could make it right, at least a little. He could joke with Jace and humor Izzy, he could try and be nice to Simon, smile at Clary –Jace had told him once that she thought he looked so cute and happy when he smiled- and love Magnus freely, regardless of the current status of their relationship. A few hours of bliss for an eternity of shadows, it seemed appropriate now _Pulvis et umbra sumus, _We are but dust and shadows.

He said none of these things out loud, instead he turned to Jace and fell into the easy exchange of jokes –in Jace's part- and reassurances about the state of his health – this was Alec- minutes passed this way in the comfortable companionship of the brothers. Nearly half an hour after Magnus had left them alone they heard the sound of several footfalls approaching, Jace looked at his brother and chuckled while Alec shuddered and braced himself.

"Ready to have Izzy, Clary and Magnus fussing over you bro?" The blonde shadowhunter seemed to be having the time of his life poking fun at his usually unfazed brother.

"I can't contain my excitement"

The door swung open and four figures walked into the room. Isabelle, holding a plate full of empty glasses; Simon, who carried bottles of water and a plastic jug of juice in a very odd color; Clary who had another tray filled with plates of food and lastly; Magnus, who was holding –Thank the Angel!- a very inconspicuous bag of cookies.

"We brought nourishment!" said Isabelle happily, settling her tray in her vanity table, an amazing accomplishment, considering it was so full of perfume and beauty products.

"Fear not my dear shadowhunters" Magnus said, looking at Jace and Alec on the bed "Isabelle cooked none of it. So it's safe to eat"

Izzy glared in his direction for a moment and then walked towards her bed and sat in front of Alec.

"I'm still mad at you" she declared in a soft voice before embracing her brother in a bone crushing hug.

"I know" Alec said, returning her embrace with all the strength he could muster, judging by his sister lack of reaction, all of his strength wasn't much.

"Cut him some slack Izzy" said Simon "He probably meant well. We all need to eat now, you can nag at him later"

_Except there won't be a later. _Alec thought, but remained quiet to spare his loved ones the pain of how little time he had left.

"You are right" Izzy said smiling "We should all enjoy our meal and have some fun together"

Alec nodded and lifted the covers from his legs, he lifted his head from the bed and tried to stand, but his strength faltered and he fell on the mattress. Jace put his hands on his brother's back preventing him from falling any further.

Alec wasn't very given to blushing, but his brows furrowed and he looked down at his legs, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Suddenly everyone was close beside him, their intent gazes looming over him, staring anxiously.

"I'm fine" he said, trying to calm their panic and soothe his own heart.

_Oh, but you are not, my beautiful shadowhunter. _Sonneillon's voice said into his mind, surprisingly loud. _In just a few hours you will be mine, forever._

Alec tuned out the demon's voice and focused on his family "Uhhhh…" he mused, still slightly embarrassed "I might need a bit of help to stand"

Clary steeped closer and moved to stand beside Jace "Or you could just, you know, climb back into bed and let us pamper you?"

"No deal, tiny woman" declared Alec teasingly "Now help me to a chair all of you, I want as much normalcy as possible"

They chuckled and Izzy even rolled her eyes. He heard Magnus joking about how that was impossible for shadowhunters and then Jace added a scathing remark about his position as the High warlock of Brooklyn and 'all that freaking glitter'.

Alec couldn't help but chuckle. This felt right, it felt _perfect. _Being able to have meaningless conversations and laugh out loud, he needed nothing more. When Clary and Jace deposited him on the chair of Izzy's vanity table he was so happy that he didn't even comment when his baby sister and the rest of his family sat on the floor, as close to him as possible, or when they handed him his food already cut, he did however, protest when Izzy tried to help him eat and there was not a word strong enough to describe how he felt when it was made clear than the odd-looking juice Simon had brought in was meant exclusively for him.

"I am not drinking THAT!" Alec hissed, shooting the plastic container a look of outmost disgust.

"Of course you are, Alexander" Magnus tone made it clear that he was not above force-feeding if necessary "I made that juice to be especially nutritious using one of Catarina's health manuals" The warlock's smile was perfect and filled with all of his charm, but still, Alec was unconvinced.

"I still don't see why I have to drink it, I don't think it will help that much"

"You won't now unless you try" said Clary cheerfully.

Alec made a face at her and noticed the tray with the empty glasses, he pointed at them "Do those mean you are going to suffer along with me?"

"Nope" clarified Izzy "The medicinal juice is all yours, Magnus can just magic whatever we want into our glasses"

Alec grimaced when Magnus handed him a glassful of the icky substance with a small smile.

"You are not getting out of this darling, so drink up" Magnus declared.

Hesitantly Alec drank the juice. It wasn't as bad as he had expected, it tasted bitter and spicy but it sent warmth to his limbs as it slid down his throat and soothed some of his aches.

"So what's the verdict for the goo dearest brother?" wondered Isabelle.

"I've had worse" was Alec's honest reply "But I'm drinking no more than this one glass"

Isabelle smiled and nodded "Fair enough"

When Alec was done, he placed the glass on the table and turned to stare at Magnus. The warlock was looking at him too, with sharp and searching eyes.

"It did work" Alec said "I don't feel as tired anymore, thank you"

"You need to stop thanking me for things like this" the warlock was smiling and he stood up to place himself closer to Alexander "I did it gladly, for you"

Magnus sat at the foot of Alec's chair and signaled for Izzy to move a bit. The warlock turned to look up at Alec and held out his hand to him. The shadowhunter took it and gave a light squeeze, smiling shyly at Magnus.

"What's this?" asked Jace "Are you guys back together?"

"No" Alec replied quickly, not noticing the flash of sadness that passed Magnus eyes at how fast he had answered "It's just that…" he hesitated, not at all sure what his situation was with his ex-boyfriend.

"It's just that we still love each other and right now the most important thing is breaking the curse, we will solve our situation once Alec is restored to full health again"

Alec nodded at the answer Magnus supplied. He was happy to be able to freely display his love for Magnus, even if just for a few hours. He slid off the chair with a motion that was meant to be effortless but that actually made him fall gracelessly into Magnus' lap.

"You could have hurt yourself" Magnus chided. He rearranged Alec so that he was seating between the downworlder's legs. Alec leaned into his ex-boyfriend's chest and Magnus' silently placed his arms around the shadowhunters thin frame.

"I don't think I could do myself any more harm" Alec chuckled dryly.

_Oh, but I disagree with you. _

Alec looked around, startled. Sonneillon's voice had sounded surprisingly close and _real. _It was not like the distant echo he had grown so used to in their mental conversations. He looked around the room but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. His family noticed nothing, since they kept chatting cheerfully amongst them.

_Have you learned nothing, dearest Alexander? This is between you and me. They can't hear us._

Alec stiffened terrified. He had lost track of time. How long had he stayed in that alley? How much time had it taken them to arrive back in The Institute? Just how much time did he have left?

_If I wish to let the curse be fulfilled perfectly, you could still enjoy four more hours with your dear family. But like I told you, your precious life energy as one of the Nephilim as restored me to full power sooner than I expected. So now I can only wonder, what would hurt your family more?_

Alec stiffened in Magnus' arms. He had not anticipated this, Sonneillon couldn't do this to him. His family didn't deserve it, they were so happy right now.

"What's wrong darling?" wondered Magnus, who noticed Alec's reaction.

"Nothing" Alec replied "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" This time it was Jace's turn to be worried "You turned pale all of a sudden, well, paler, and I didn't think that was possible"

"Really it's nothing" But Alec couldn't fool himself, his eyes darted through the room, searching intently for any sign of Sonneillon. He felt the ghost of a kiss on his left cheek and he jumped nervously only to realize that it had been Magnus who had placed his head on one of Alec's shoulders and kissed his cheek in an effort to calm his nerves.

"You're too jumpy, what's happening?"

"I told you" Alexander replied "It's nothing, I'm just feeling tired"

"Do you want to lie down again?" Izzy asked concerned, apparently she too, had noticed his stiff posture and paleness.

"No, no. I'm fine" He said, he shifted and clung desperately to Magnus' neck. The motion placed him face to face with the mirror of Isabelle's vanity table where a pair of red-orange eyes that shone like fire where staring intently at him.

_No. You can't be here. You can't do this to me!_ Alec was screaming in his mind and he was sure that his siblings would soon notice his odd attitude, but he couldn't peer his eyes away from the mirror.

_But of course I can, I have decided that a grand entrance and some dramatic flair would be best to shock your beloved family._

"No…" Alec pleaded "Please don't do this, don't do this to me!" He was rambling desperately and was so frightened that he didn't realize he was talking out loud.

"Alec what's going on?" Magnus said shaking him "Alexander, snap out of it! You're shacking"

"You can't be here. You can't do this, it's too soon. I still have time!" Alec was wailing and sobbing, and soon another fit of bloody coughs started shacking his body.

"What are you talking about? Alec please! You need to calm down, it's not good for your health!" Jace, Isabelle and Clary were looming over him and Magnus was caressing his hair and trying to calm him down.

_I have told you. _Sonneillon taunted. _You have as much time as I say you do. And I say your time ends now._

As he lied on the floor, Alec noticed how a shadow materialized in the mirror, at first it's only human features were those frightening red eyes, but soon the smoky silhouette materialized and Sonneillon was sneering down at him from the mirror. The demon chuckled and this time he must have meant for everyone to hear since they turned around looking for the source of that eerie laughter.

Magnus was the first to realize the truth. He paled and murmured something under his breath and then lowered his eyes to look at Alec. Terror evident in his cat eyes.

"I absolutely adore family gatherings" Sonneillon said stepping outside from the mirror to stand face to face with Jace and Isabelle in the room "They are so very touching, wouldn't you agree?"

Faster than lighting, Isabelle and Jace took out seraph blades from their belts and named them, they moved to attack but were sent out flying towards the walls with a flick from the demon's wrist.

With a move of his other hand Simon and Clary were pinned to the ground unable to move even an inch.

"You cannot stop me, children of Raziel" Sonneillon said with a chuckle "Not even with your especial gifts and runes"

He walked towards Magnus and the warlock tensed. He placed Alec on the ground, who didn't seem to notice, trapped as he was in his delirium. The warlock stood up, blue flames already shinning in his hands.

"You won't touch him" Magnus hiss between clenched teeth, blue fire flickering around him and Alec like a protective shield.

"Oh, but I already have" said the demon, sneering openly at him "Isn't that why we are standing here right now?"

Magnus screamed something in a language none of them could identify and a blue flare of light engulfed the room. Within his fevered delusions Alec heard Sonneillon laugh heartily. When the light dissipated Magnus was crouching near him, his right hand clutching at his bloodied left arm, he was glaring at the demon as were Clary, Jace, Izzy and even Simon.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat so easily, son of Asmodeus?"

"I don't see why not" Magnus hissed "I defeated you once. I will do it again"

"Not this time" Sonneillon declared "Do you honestly believe the same tick will work on me twice?"

There was a loud boom and the mirror exploded into hundreds of pieces, some very tiny, some others as big as Magnus forearm. One of the biggest fragments stabbed the warlock in the abdomen leaving him panting on the ground.

"You cannot do much now, can you?" The demon was looking down at him, amusement and scorn clear in his red eyes "Either you try and attack me again or you focus on healing your wounds"

Magnus spat at Sonneillon, the blood in his mouth staining the carpet between them.

"It could have been so easy you know Bane?" The demon was gloating. He walked towards Alec and picked him up, hugging him to his body

"How nice to finally be able to finally touch you like this" The demon roamed one of his hands down Alec's back while the other cupped the shadowhunter's cheek.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" Isabelle roared, still unable to move.

Sonneillon turned to look at her, an expression of thinly veiled irritation across his face "It is not very polite to cut into other people's conversations child" With a flicker of his hands Isabelle's insults died in her throat, silenced by the demon's magic. Alec's eyes widened and he tried to move away and protest, but found himself too weak to do so.

Sonneillon turned towards Magnus again hugging Alexander closer, just for the fun of it "As I was telling you" he continued "Breaking the curse would have been so easy, if it weren't for your pride, Magnus Bane. The condition I placed for he curse's removal was for you to swear a vow of love to your dearest shadowhunter and prove with a deed. But you just couldn't be honest with your feelings could you?"

With one swift movement Sonneillon laid Alec on the ground in the middle of the room. He heard Jace, Clary and Simon cry out and Magnus screamed something than the blue-eyed Nephilim couldn't make out. The demon was straddling him with his legs, though he knew it wasn't necessary since Alec was too weak to move. Sonneillon placed both his hands on Alexander's chest, right above the cursed mark.

"How does it feel?" he asked addressing the room "To know that you were so close to saving him and failed, to know that you couldn't protect him. His life belongs to me now"

One of the demons hands pierced Alec's chest and the boy screamed in agony. A whirlwind of pain, terror and fire. Pain was all there was, he could feel nothing beyond it. He could hear his family's screams or Magnus threats. He didn't hear Sonneillon's malicious chuckle as he twisted the hand that was inside his body, as if he was stirring a pot. With one final twist the demon removed his hand which now held a beautiful, shining blue orb of light. That was the last thing he saw, and the last sound he heard was his name, cried out by a chorus of voices.

After that there was only darkness. Sweet, beautiful shadows that soothed his pain and eased all of his fears.

_Didn't I say your soul would one day belong to me, my beautiful little angel? _

**So yeah… That happened :D Please review with your thoughts and/or ideas**


	16. Chapter 15: A Haunting Truth

**A/N: It is I , the worst updater ever, bringing you a new chapter after nearly two months. I will just say school, personal issues and the worst writer's block ever are to blame for the lateness. In all honesty, I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but I just couldn't keep you waiting anymore. Enjoy and read you soon!**

**Chapter 15: A Haunting Truth**

I'm still standing here in front

Of your soul

Looking into your fireless eyes

Right now I'm one too many

It's hard to say you may believe it

-_Soul into Hades_ by Lacuna Coil

In all the centuries of his immortal existence, Magnus had only experience terror; true, numbing, bone-chilling terror a handful of times. None of those could be compared to what he was feeling right now. As he stared at Sonneillon, who was grinning manically while holding a shining blue orb of light, he realized that no horror he had ever experienced could be worse than this nightmare.

Alec could _not_ be dead.

_Breaking the curse would have been so easy, if it weren't for your pride. _That sentence kept repeating itself in his mind. Over and over and over again.

His head was throbbing and he felt confused, that was probably why it took him so long to realize that Sonneillon had not left. Truthfully the demon was staring down at him with an expectant look on his face.

"Utter despair suits you well, Halfling" Sonneillon said, not bothering to conceal the hate and glee in his voice "Never forget this day" he taunted "Pride, not heartbreak, has been your folly. And now thanks to that, the greatest love of your immortal life lies at your feet, nothing but a soulless husk"

It was then that Magnus finally put the pieces together. He looked back up and stared at the demon's hand, or rather, at the beautiful sky-colored sphere of light he was holding in his filthy hands.

Alec's soul.

Magnus didn't understand what came over him at that moment. He only knew that he needed to get his Alexander's soul from that demon, if he did, maybe his Nephilim could still be saved. He rose from the floor, ignoring the maddened cries of the shadowhunters, and launched himself at Sonneillon.

Sonneillon merely cackled and raised his free hand high above his head. There was a deep booming sound, like thunder splitting the sky and a flash of blinding light. When it faded Sonneillon was nowhere to be found.

_Come look for me if you dare, warlock. Avenge your little angel's demise._

Black spots danced around the downworlder's eyes and he blinked over and over to get rid of them. He looked around and noticed the other shadowhunters –and daylighter- Isabelle was crumpled on the floor where she had landed after Sonneillon's attack, her face was bone pale and shell-shocked. Jace was closest to her, his golden eyes dull and lifeless in a way Magnus had never seen before, he too was pale and his lips were pierced into a thin line.

Clary and Simon were a few feet away, closer to the bed. They were no longer pinned to the carpeted floor and were instead sliding over to their respective partners. Clary embraced Jace with her small, thin arms but he made no move to reciprocate the action. Meanwhile Simon sat beside Isabelle, as close as possible, but he didn't try to hug her. She wouldn't appreciate it at the moment.

"What happened just now?" It was Simon who asked, and Magnus was pretty sure he meant that to be a rhetoric question, to break the silence and arrange his thoughts, but it didn't stop the brief spasm of red rage that flashed through him at the sheer stupidity of asking that.

"Sonneillon's curse was fulfilled and he claimed his prize" growled the warlock, walking towards Alec and kneeling beside his unmoving body, he started feeling at the fallen shadowhunter's throat and wrists. That was when Isabelle finally snapped out of her daze, she stalked her way towards Magnus, a deadly glare in her bone-white face and without a warning, struck him across his left cheek.

His head snapped to the side with momentum and he could feel a warm numbness in that whole side of his face. He stared at the girl with dumfounded shock and quite a bit of annoyance. He didn't have to wait long for an explanation, Isabelle was already hissing at him in shocked fury.

"This is all because of you!" She snarled, Simon had managed to restrain her with a motion that could pass as a hug, if not for the evident struggle Isabelle was facing, trying to free herself of her boyfriend's vampire-strong grip. Nonetheless, she still had the presence of mind to keep her distance from Magnus' hands while she yelled at him.

"Did you hear what that monster said?!" she spat, clearly she was nowhere near done with her tirade "You could have saved him! You could have broken Alec's curse if it weren't for your stupid pride! How many times did he go looking for you? How many of his calls did you ignore? Do you have any idea how hard he tried to explain to you?! But you would hear none of it! You condemned him! He who you claim to love so much! If another member of my family is dead because of you, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth! Clave and accords be damned, I swear on the angel, do you hear me?!"

Magnus kept quiet for a few moments. He knew Isabelle was right, she was entitled to her anger, and had their roles been switched. Had she been the cause of Alexander's demise, he knew he would have behaved in the exact same fashion, and yet he couldn't stop the sting her words brought, or the scorching daggers her accusations stabbed at his heart.

"Even you, child of the Nephilim, with all your angelic rage, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself right now"

"That's debatable" spat Jace, a few feet behind his sister. He looked stern and grim, but if Clary's steading arms around his waist were anything to go by, he would fall to pieces if he tried to move around too much.

Claryssa seemed the least stunned of the lot, along with Simon, who still had an armful of irate shadowhunter to deal with at present. The girl's face was blotchy and tear tracks were easily noticeable in her small face, still she squeezed her hands a bit tighter around her boyfriend's ear and whispered in his ear.

Magnus turned his attention back to Alec, he felt no pulse no heartbeat, but still he refused to give up. Alexander, his Alexander could not be dead.

_"__You want to know what that demon did to me? He placed a curse on me. A death curse! Just to spite you, because he thought it would make you suffer to watch me wither away and die."_

Magnus shoved the memory away. He had tried to deny reality then, and because of that things had come this far. _Never again_

In that moment Magnus felt the faintest flutter underneath his fingers. There was a pulse! It was nearly non-existent, and threatened to fade at any moment, but still, it was the smallest thread of life, and it was enough. He turned to Simon and signaled for him to approach, the daylighter did, but he seemed confused, as were the other shadowhunters in the room.

"What do you need Simon for?" snapped Isabelle, with a hand around the vampire's wrist, as if to prevent him from going any farther.

"Alec is alive" was Magnus' only reply.

There was a collective gasp from the room and they all moved closer to the fallen member of their family. Isabelle cradled her brother's face and looked for signs of life at the pulse point in his neck, she looked up at the warlock in confusion.

"It's extremely faint, but it is a pulse" Magnus explained "Alexander's soul was ripped from his body. Under normal circumstances that would have meant certain death, especially with how physically weak he was. I'm guessing that the last trace of his Nephilim power is what allowed his body to keep functioning, even when his spirit was so brutally separated from it"

The looked at Simon again and pointed at him with his index finger "That's where you come in"

"Me? Why?" Simon thought, not for the first time, that even if he had acquired immortality and super-human strength when he became a vampire, he never seemed to have acquired his share of downworlder cunning, which would have been very helpful in more than one occasion.

"Because you are a daylighter" Magnus stated, as if that was supposed to explain everything "Your blood allows you to walk under the sun, heal injuries and even raise the dead"

"So…you think feeding Alec with Simon's blood will make him wake up?" Jace asked, both apprehension and hope warring in his features.

Magnus shook his head "He won't wake up until his soul is restored, but Simon's blood can place him in a state of suspended animation and buy us some time. If Alec's bodily functions were to stop and his body died then he would be gone_, for good_"

All eyes turned to Simon expectantly and he couldn't help but feel a bit insulted, even under the dire circumstances. Did they honestly think he wouldn't do it? True, his and Alec's relationship wasn't easy. But Izzy's brother had never mistreated or insulted him, and he behaved as sullen around him as he did with anyone who was not his family or Magnus. Simon stepped forward and extended his hand, letting his wrist show about two inches in front of Magnus' face.

"Do it" Simon stated crisply "Did you really think I would refuse?"

Isabelle breeched the small distance that separated them and stood right beside him, so did Clary, Jace came closer, but still loomed a couple of feet back, though he gave Simon a brief nod. Which, coming from Jace, was a big gesture.

Magnus moved his fingers with a flourish and small blue flames danced on his fingertips, materializing a small crystal vial that he took with his left hand. Magnus handed the vial to Simon and clasped the vampire's hand for a few seconds before letting go and stepping back.

"Just a few drops will be enough. You don't have to exsanguinate yourself"

Simon took his wrist into his mouth and bit down hard, puncturing the skin with his fangs. Blood started to flow from the small wounds and he let a few fat drops fall into the crystal container until it was filled to the brim, since the vial was small, it didn't take long. When he was done, he handed the vial to Magnus and went back to stand beside Izzy, his wound already healed.

Before they did anything, Jace took Alec into his arms and laid him down on Isabelle's bed, making him comfortable among their sister's numerous pillows and heavy comforter, Izzy appeared at Jace's opposite said and lovingly caressed her fallen brother's face, pushing back some stray strands of dark hair from his closed eyes with her fingers.

"We are going to save you" She said to him, touching her forehead to her brother's "This time _we _are going to save you, and everything will be all right again"

After the brief display of fraternal love, Isabelle stepped away from her four poster bed and made room for Magnus. The warlock kneeled beside Alexander's figure and placed one of his brown hands on top of the boy's chest, sensing for a heartbeat that was no longer there.

"I am so sorry" Magnus declared, letting a single tear slide down his angular face, none of the other spectators seemed to notice, and if they did they didn't comment on it. The downworlder bent down and kissed Alec on the cheek, near the edge of his colorless lips. He couldn't bring it upon himself to kiss his shadowhunter on the mouth; He didn't deserve that honor yet, and it wouldn't be sensible to do it in Alexander's current state.

Once Magnus finished his apology he took out the small vial that contained Simon's blood and, using the pad of his thumb, opened Alec's mouth and poured the crimson liquid into his mouth. At first there was no reaction from the fallen Nephilim's body, but after a long minute, Alec gave a short, silent intake of breath that startled all the occupants of the room. Magnus checked for his beloved's pulse, and he sensed a faint flash of elation stir within him when he felt it, slower and weaker that a normal pulse but there, right where it should be. The warlock had a hard time quenching that tiny treacherous fragment of hope.

"Wait, won't that make him into a vampire's subjugate once we get him back?" Isabelle inquired, her voice almost a shriek.

"If he were fully healthy and not missing his soul, then yes" Magnus conceded, wiping a corner of Alec's mouth that had been smeared with blood "But in this case, Alec's body is so deteriorated and weak, the blood doesn't have anything to act upon. The spell I chanted over it and its natural properties as a daylighter's blood is what will keep Alec just alive enough for us to have a chance at rescuing him"

"So…" started Jace, fidgeting in his place "How much time does this give us?"

Magnus shrugged "I would guess that the reaction is different for each body, but this should last around three days. That's all the time I need"

The last statement was said with a voice that exuded grim determination. Magnus would find Sonneillon, and this time he would destroy the demon _for good_.

"Don't you mean "we"?" stated Isabelle, catching Magnus off-guard.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked, still confused.

"That's all the time _we _need. We are coming with you"

There was no doubt in her voice, and Magnus understood that arguing would accomplish nothing and would only represent a waste of time. Besides, they were Alec's family, it was their right to fight for their brother.

"Indeed you will" He said, admitting defeat.

"What do we do now?" Asked Jace "We need to think of something to track this demon down"

Magnus meet the blond shadowhunter's eyes and smiled somberly "I think I know exactly where to find him"

Four sets of eyes looked up at him, both expectant and questioning.

"He will be waiting at the place where I first sealed him all those years ago"

"Well, at least that saves us the waiting" Clary said, attempting to sound cheerful.

They all stood near the bed for a few more minutes, trying to steal some last moments with Alec before going to meet Sonneillon. They had three days. Three they to get to that long forgotten place and fight Sonneillon. Three days to defeat him and retrieve Alexander's soul.

They all prayed to the angel that it was enough time.

**So... Kind of a bland ending for this chapter, but I wanted to be able to give you and update soon, please review and tell me what you think. I have lost sight of where I wanted to go with this story, so feel free to share your own opinions in a review.**


	17. Chapter 16: Come near me

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! What's this? the worst updater ever making a special appearance as per a christmas miracle :) This chapter is a bit on the short side, but I hope you'll like it. My writing's a bit rusty after so many months on hiatus, luckily my college dissertation is done and the hardest half of my final year is over, so updates should come sooner. Please let me know what you think :)

**Chapter 16: Come near me.**

In life I've failed,

for years I've wailed.

Frozen in time... left behind...

The rapture of grief is all to find...

The rapture of grief is all!

_-Death come near me_ by Draconian

Magnus had a hard time looking away from Alec's still, lifeless frame, but he knew they would have to leave soon. Time was of the essence, and they had so little of it, it could not be spent in useless self-recriminations.

At last he turned away from the bed and came face to face with a group of frantic, anxious-looking shadowhunters –and daylighter- arguing in hushed voices.

"We can't just leave like this!" Izzy was saying "Alec shouldn't stay here alone, what if something happens?! What if the effects of the spell and Simon's blood wear off sooner than expected, he would die! ALONE! And we would not be able to stop it!"

Jace sighed, it was a small short-lived sound filled with both fatigue and exasperation "I know that Iz, believe me, I _do_! But what else is there for us to do? Sonneillon is a High-class demon, a duke of hell! It will take _all_ of us to take him on, I don't want to leave Alec alone any more than you do, but we don't have a _choice_!"

"Jace, Izzy, you _both_ need to calm down, this isn't helping anyone!"

It was Clary who spoke, and the ragged high-pitched desperation in her voice was enough to dull Jace's ire, where all else would surely have failed, the blond Nephilim fidgeted and grudgingly backed away a few steps from his adoptive sister.

"Sorry" he muttered eyeing Magnus and his comatose brother with the corner of his eye.

"Magnus" Simon said, trying his best to help calm the tense atmosphere in the room "You are the one who's face this demon before. Can we risk leaving someone behind to watch over Alec?"

The warlock stared at the daylighter for a short moment, before his gaze flickered towards the other inhabitants of the institute, it took him quite longer than usual to process what Simon had asked, and even longer to understand that the question was meant for him to answer. He felt oddly detached from his own self and he could bring himself to care, but he knew he needed to reply before the shadowhunter punched some sense into him with their angelic power.

"Jace is right" Magnus said. Only vaguely aware of how odd it was for them to agree on something.

Before he distracted himself with such musings he went on "Sonneillon is a very powerful demon as he was once a very powerful angel, we really can't afford to leave everyone behind to watch over Alec"

"But-" Isabelle chimed in, only to be cut off by an exasperated hand gesture from the warlock.

"I know, I KNOW Isabelle, I don't want to leave him either, I will place protective circles around him, wards on his bed, spells on the door, demon alarms on every corner of the institute if I have to! He will not be unprotected, but we must go. Now! We are wasting very valuable time!"

Magnus' tirade was interrupted by a sudden ruckus coming from the lower levels of The Institute, everyone in the room stopped their arguing, confusion plain in their faces, as they turned towards the door and the origin of the unknown noise.

"Where is everyone?" they heard the booming voice of Robert Lightwood and chill went down the spines of the two Lightwood children. Maryse and Robert were home. It figured that they would choose this precise moment to come back from a month-long trip to Idris on Clave business.

Isabelle was the first one to compose herself, she gave a deep breath and squared her shoulders before heading towards her door and opening it in one swift motion and heading outside her room to meet her parents.

Magnus came out of his shock next, and went in short pursuit of Izzy. They were all far too emotional and worn out to confront the Lightwood parents at the moment and he feared for what Isabelle might do or say to them, especially Robert.

"Isabelle" Robert Lightwood said, noticing his daughter walking towards him "What is going on here? Where is everyone?"

Izzy pointedly avoided her father's gaze and instead looked behind him, to the advancing figure of her mother walking up the stairs, when Maryse looked up to the haunted eyes of her only daughter she immediately straightened her back and squared her jaw, it seemed to Magnus like every mother could tell when her children were in trouble.

"What is it?" Maryse inquired, her attention solely focused on Isabelle.

Izzy's mouth settled on a tight line and her eyes wandered to stare at her feet before she replied "You better come with me" she said turning her back to her parents and walking towards her room again, when she passed Magnus in the hall she stared at him for the briefest moment, a silent plea in her morose face. The warlock gave an imperceptible nod and fell into step beside her, much to the bafflement of the Lightwood parents, walking closely behind them.

Magnus didn't quite know what happened afterwards, he heard multiple gasps and felt himself being roughly pushed aside with all the power of a full grown shadowhunter's strength, he saw a flash of pitch black her move past him and suddenly Maryse was leaning over Alexander's still figure, with Robert hovering behind her, posture awkward, confused and slightly afraid.

"What happened?" Both Maryse and Robert asked in never to be repeated unison.

Jace and Isabelle struggled for words under the pressure of their parents' collective stare they opened their mouths but no words seemed to come out, so Magnus stepped up to their rescue, this whole situation was his damn fault anyway, it should be his duty to explain.

"I'll tell you" he said, forcing Alec's parents' attention towards him, not a particularly pleasant turn of events for him, but something that could not be avoided anyway.

And so Magnus explained, to the best of his possibilities considering his frayed nerves and shell-shocked mind. Clary had to intervene when it came to describing Alec's frail health, changing mood and inability to share information about his cursed fate. By the time he finished, tears were rolling down Maryse's cheeks, who remained still as a stone and made no sound while Robert sat/collapsed at the foot of Alec's bed, then suddenly he watched Maryse move in a fluid motion. Magnus was too late to realize her intentions and so, he was unable to put up any sort of defense against the powerful slap aimed at the right side of his face. The sudden hit didn't help to clear the warlock's numbed mind that had refused to fully cooperate with him since Sonneillon's attack, he didn't even feel the slap, but Maryse's sorrowful cries didn't give him time to wonder about the sudden pain in his face.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" The woman hissed, stalking even closer to Magnus. Robert remained on the bed by his son's side, impassive and unreadable, he seemed to be as shell-shocked as everyone else.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Maryse went on "He's my child! This is your fault!"

"Please mom, calm down. This was not his fault; it was that demon" Isabelle was trying to calm her mother down, and clearly not succeeding.

"He said so himself, the only reason that demon targeted Alexander was because of their relationship!"

"She's right" Magnus agreed, his face blank and voice flat.

"You don't talk" Izzy said, turning towards the warlock "We are going to fix this, we'll save Alec and everything will be all right"

That seemed to bring Robert out of his stupor "How do you mean to do that?" he asked, staring right into his daughter's eyes.

"We have a plan" She said briskly, looking away from her father, searching the room for Jace, Clary and Simon. A silent plea for support in her dark, haunted eyes.

"We do" The blond shadowhunter put in, unwilling to share any details, he knew the Lightwood parents, if they found out what they had in mind, Maryse and Robert would never allow them to go save Alec.

"What is it?" Maryse asked, anger still clear in her voice "What is your plan?" it was clear to everyone that the woman would not drop the issue, no matter how hard any of them tried. With a sigh, Jace looked at his sister and then to his adoptive mother who was pointedly ignoring the warlock and staring pointedly at her remaining children.

"Well then?" She insisted dryly.

"We are going to the demon dimension inhabited by Sonneillon to destroy him and bring Alec's soul back. Magnus will portal us there, he has confronted the demon before and now he has us. We will bring Alec back"

"_You_ will do no such thing!" Maryse declared, shrieking in utter outrage "You will not risk your lives to fix _his_ mistake" she spit out the last part while pointing at Magnus, her intense dark eyes fixed on the warlock's face.

"I-" Magnus started, but was promptly cut off by the young shadowhunters.

"Mom please" Izzy pleaded.

"Try to understand, we _have _to do this" Jace added, trying to make his adoptive mother see reason "Sonneillon is a Duke of hell, it will take all of us to beat him"

"I will not lose any more of my children" Maryse stated.

Clary took a step forward, with Simon close beside her, she still looked haggard and worn out, but nonetheless, she was willing to face Maryse as best she could "We will do whatever it takes to bring Alec's soul back and come back safely, all of us. Besides, while you have influence over Jace and Izzy's decisions as one of their parents, you have no power over my choices. You are not my mother"

"But I AM one of the leaders of the New York Institute, Claryssa. Therefore, you as a shadowhunter fall under the jurisdiction of my Institute and answer directly to me. I forbid you all to go, as you said, Magnus defeated him once, he will do it again. Alone. And should he fail, I will bring him to the clave myself".

"Maryse" The booming voice of Robert Lightwood resounded in the room, turning everyone's attention to the man. He had a hand pressed against Alec's cheek, looking at his son with eyes full of regret and sorrow "Let them go".

"What?" she asked, a faint hint of incredulity in her voice.

"Let them go" He repeated "Let them bring Alexander back. Trust them, it's not like we have been able to stop them before".

The look in Maryse's face made it clear that she still wanted to argue the point, but the fact that it had been _Robert _who had asked, and that it was _Robert _who was holding her baby while she argued bitterly with her children and their loves made her realize how desperate the situation was, she went to sit by the side of her son's bed which placed physically closer to her husband that she had been in months. She kissed her son's forehead and scooted closer to him, brushing Alec's dark hair with her fingers and looking down at him, deep in though. After some time, she glanced away from her oldest child and looked at Isabelle.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, though it was obvious that she wanted nothing more than to lie there, in her daughter's bed with her son in her arms.

"No" Izzy said, not unkindly "Actually, before you arrived, we were arguing over what to do about Alec. We are afraid to leave him alone, in case Sonneillon tries something again, but we all have to go".

The Lightwood parents' eyes hardened with fierce resolution and they pressed closer to their fallen child "Go" Robert said again "If this demon tries to harm Alexander again, we will fight him"

"Indeed, we will" Maryse said she gave a small grim smile to her children "Come back safely"

Magnus quickly created a portal, before anything else could happen that would delay them further. The first to step through the portal were Clary and Simon. Jace hesitated for the briefest moment, clearly fighting the urge to look back at his parabatai and his adoptive parents. At his family, he didn't give himself time for anymore sentimentality and quickly followed after the other two. Isabelle was next, looking at her parents for a second. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but though better of it, pursing her lips into a thin line and stepping through.

Because of this they missed Robert's silent plea for Raziel to protect his children, or the broken sob in Maryse's voice as she started to sing a lullaby that was all too familiar for the Lightwood children. A brief moment of sadness infiltrated through Magnus' numbness and a single, treacherous tear slid down his cheek.

_Chante rossignol, chante  
Toi qui a le coeur gai  
Tu as le coeur à rire  
Moi je l'ai à pleurer  
Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
Jamais je ne t'oublierai.*_

Magnus walked through the portal, Maryse's lullaby still ringing in his ears. He would bring her son back to her, he would kill Sonneillon and save his Alexander's soul, if it was the last thing he did.

AN: English translation to Maryse's song:

Sing, nightingale, sing

You with your carefree heart

Your heart feels like laughing

Mine feels like weeping

I have loved you for a long, long time

Never will I forget you.


	18. Chapter 17: To Hell and Back

**Look who's back after being MIA for over 3 months. I won't give any excuses but I'm a prospective college graduate on my last semester of my undergraduate program and life hasn't been easy. Can't promise a more stable update schedule just yet, but I haven't given up on this story! This chapter might not be great though, since I'm a bit rusty :C But hopefully you'll enjoy it! Read you all soon.**

**Chapter 17: To Hell and Back**

That death does wait

There's no debate

So charge and attack

Going to hell and back

_-To hell and back_ by Sabaton

_All around him there was darkness, a black void where no pain existed and all his emotions and memories were dull and distant, like a long forgotten dream. The boy didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, he was only aware of the fact that he had once been through a terrible agony and the current numbness was a relief. The only thing that worried him was that he couldn´t really remember anything. What was his name? How had he come to be here? Nothing existed, only the painless abyss. He stayed there floating in the black nothingness, losing more and more small pieces of himself with every passing second. That was when he felt it. A warmness surrounding him, bringing back sensation, it was engulfing him, setting him aflame. He couldn't escape it and it was destroying him. There was nothing but pain and fire, and when he heard a sinister voice chuckling around him, stirring the dormant memories buried within him, he let go. And so the boy fell further from existence, tethered to life only by the malicious thread that tied him to a demon…_

Stepping through the portal, Magnus and the others set foot into a grim landscape, miles and miles of barren soil, thorny bushes and two scorching suns that rose far on the horizon. Magnus could count with his fingers the number of times he had been to a demon dimension, and though the experience was never pleasant at least this time he did not feel drained of his magic and of the brink of death. That had been a wild ride, many years ago. He hated to think about it, his own father leeching away at his powers, setting him up to die. There was also that first confrontation with Sonneillon in this same hell dimension and how narrowly he had escaped death then. That time he had only sealed the greater demon away, he had cast a spell and separated his physical body from his soul, destroying the former in a sea of blue flame while locking away the latter with the last bits of his magic.

He had been younger then, not has knowledgeable or strong as he was now and frankly, he had been scared of the consequences it could bring to actually kill such a high-ranking demon, especially when said demon had the attentive ears of the princes of hell.

Magnus was not afraid now. Sonneillon had made a terrible mistake and the warlock would make sure that he pays for it. He would make sure the demon suffered tenfold for what he had done to Alexander. Sonneillon's agony would be heard from every corner of every single demon dimension in existence. Let that be a message to any creature who ever dare to even think about harming Magnus Bane's loved ones.

Not giving himself any more time to fret over this thoughts, he turned towards the contingent of Vampire and shadowhunters that stood a few feet away from him, bathed in the light of the portal that he had neglected to close. They were looking at him with their expectant and anxious faces and all the coiled energy that was a trademark of their race.

"Well?" Jace inquired "Should we close this portal and get going?"

Magnus refrained from saying anything, waving his left hand in a lazy gesture and turning away before the portal had vanished, he started walking in the opposite direction of the scorching suns, not stopping to discuss the plan- or lack of one for that matter, with the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked, clearly struggling to keep up with Magnus' longer stride.

"At this point biscuit, I would think that question is quite redundant"

The warlock didn't stop if his brisk walk and instead started to speed up, he didn't seem to be interested in making small talk with anyone at the moment, no matter how much he appreciated and cared for them.

Isabelle Lightwood had other ideas. Of course she did.

"Answer the question Bane, just where are we headed?" she picked up the pace and stepped in front of him, blocking his advance.

She had her hands on her hips, close to her weapon's belt and her lips were set in a stubborn line, this bode ill for Magnus, who really didn't have the strength or time to deal with irate, obstinate shadowhunters.

"Where. Are. We. Going?" she asked, enunciating each word slowly and fixing him with her deadly dark-eyed stare.

"Towards Sonneillon" said Magnus, the _Of course _was implicit in his tone and the poorly hidden scowl on his face "I can sense his demonic aura, which you would also be able to do if you had brought your sensors"

Izzy's jaw tensed and her brow furrowed. He heard Jace growl indignantly behind him and turned to weight the blonde boy's reaction. His hands were balled into fists, his posture was tense and his face was pale, but Magnus could sense the cold, silent fury flowing from the Nephilim's entire being.

"Let me remind you" Jace hissed, trying- and failing quite miserably- to sound calm "That you are not alone in this Bane, we're supposed to be working _together"_

The warlock took a deep breath to calm himself before we answered "And we are, but right now I'm the only one with a solid lead about that demon's location"

"And you couldn't tell us that before you dashed into the unknown without so much as a peep?" Added Isabelle, in a voice much softer than Jace's but just as full of anger.

Clary and Simon remained quiet, unwilling to take a specific side in this confrontation. They didn't want to deal with their partners' anger or have it aimed at them by coming to Magnus' defense, but they didn't want to leave him to face the ire of the Lightwoods by himself, especially not know, when his mind and spirit were clearly strained past the point of endurance of any normal person.

"We don't have time for this" was Magnus cryptic answer, and he said nothing more. He started walking again and was surprised when he felt a hand close around his left shoulder, making him tumble to the ground due to the strength of the hold.

He felt dirt enter his nostrils which made him want to sneeze, and tiny rocks scrapped his palms, wrists and legs stinging momentarily and drawing tiny droplets of blood. He didn't worry about those too much, they would heal even before he stood up and cleaned the dust from his pants.

Jace was hovering over him, his face was contorted into a mask of pure rage and his golden eyes shone with the scorching heat of heavenly fire. For a moment, Magnus thought the shadowhunter was going to hit him, which he would deeply regret, since all of his angel-blood wouldn't be a match for Magnus' magic, but no blows came and the blonde boy merely yelled at him, _again._

"We aren't done talking warlock" Jace hissed "From now on, you're going to share all your information with us, no more leaving us in the dark, this is about Alec, god damn it!"

"Or else what?" Magnus challenged, blue flames erupting from his hands, betraying the fake calm, underneath the warlock's soft, even voice "Do not forget Nephilim, I have nothing to fear from you. And if it weren't for Alexander our paths would never have crossed as they have"

"Technically that one's on me" interjected Clary, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Not a good time biscuit" replied Magnus, his gaze still posed on the small redhead's golden boyfriend. Isabelle moved to stand beside her adoptive brother and, sensing the impending doom, Simon glided away from her and towards Clary, his pose revealing that he was willing to use every ounce of his vampire power to intervene, if necessary.

"And just who's fault is it that Alec is dying? Or that we have to risk our lives in this hell dimension?!"

Isabelle's words stung, even more so because she had always been his and Alexanders greatest supporter. Magnus knew her accusations came from the grief and terror in her heart and perhaps now that the shock had worn off, she and her brother were ready to lash out at the person that had brought on their beloved brother and parabatai's demise.

Even though he found the Lightwood's rage justified, and deep down he was glad that they finally were showing a proper reaction to Alexander's situation, he could help the flash of hurt that stabbed at his heart, and he tried to defend himself.

"I didn't know about the _curse_! And I didn't force you to join me on this little field trip to hell now, did I?! I told you I would make things right and save Alec ALONE, you didn't have to risk your lives, It's not what Alec would want! If he wakes up and something happened to any of you, he would feel terrible!"

"NOW YOU WORRY ABOUT HOW ALEC WOULD FEEL?!" Isabelle was relentless, her whole frame trembled and she was white with fury, to the point that Clary and Simon had moved to stand closer between Magnus and the furious shadowhunters.

"You only had to listen!" Izzy cried "Listen to Alec's reasons and give him a chance to explain!"

"It was not that easy at the time, you should know that" Magnus could feel his own temper flaring despite his efforts to control it. It was then that he realized something was amiss with the atmosphere around them.

"Nothing is ever easy with you Bane! You are way too proud and stubborn for that!" Jace hissed, and for a moment, Magnus could see the heavenly fire burning along the boy's veins, there was something about this place that was making them all crazy with anger and he needed to do something to stop it before things took a turn for the worse, but he found that he didn't have enough self-control for that.

"Oh careful golden boy! You could choke with all the blood from biting your tongue!" Magnus' eyes were dilated, his hands glowed with sparks of blue fire and an aura of great power cracked around him like a storm. Later, Clary and Simon would admit that in that moment, standing at the sidelines and trying to remain neutral, they had been scared of him and could believe that he was indeed part demon.

"Are you threatening us _downworlder, _because this problem can be easily solved" Isabelle uncoiled her electrum whip from her arm and tried to move closer to Magnus, but Simon was there in a second, placing his hands on top of her shoulders and using all of his strength to restrain her.

"Izzy! Calm down, why are you being like this? You _know _Magnus would never want Alec to be hurt, none of us do! And _I am a downworlder too _remember? And you've never used it against me, you are not being yourself" Simon was trying to be soothing, but he clearly had to put more force on his hold, since Izzy was trying to shake him off.

"Why would you be on his side?!" she spat, turning to glare at him "You're supposed to stand by _me_!

"Let her go, daylighter!" Jace stalked closer to Simon and Isabelle, taking a seraph blade from his weapon's belt, he hadn't named it yet, but the message was clear _let go of my sister or I'll cut your head off_.

"JACE! What is wrong with you?" Clary was looking up at her boyfriend anxiety, anger and fear shining clearly in her emerald green eyes. No one had noticed her running up to Simon and Isabelle. She placed herself between them and her irate boyfriend, hands on her hips in a clearly defiant gesture. She looked away from Jace to glance briefly in Magnus' direction. He stood a few feet away from them somewhere between Jace and Izzy, slightly to their left. Clary gave him a tiny smile.

"Something's wrong with this place, isn't it?" She didn't wait for his answer and immediately turned her attention back to Jace, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Move out of the way Clary" he demanded

"No" She shifted her feet and separated her legs a bit more, planting herself more firmly on the ground "You're not thinking clearly. None of us are, there's something weird about this demon dimension that's making us want to rip each other's throats"

"I don't care!" Jace hissed "I want you to move away, then I'll make the daylighter take his hands off my sister and _after that _we'll teach Bane a lesson about cooperation and teamwork"

"No, you will not!" Clary replied in a clipped voice, raising her voice slightly.

Their argument was interrupted before it could escalate further by a loud and shrill sound coming from above them, as one they looked up at the sky and their hearts sank with dread at what they saw.

The blood-red sky was painted with streaks of black as a swarm of all sorts of demons split the sky, heading directly towards them. That seemed to shock them out of their rage-induced stupor, focusing their energy in the horde of demons rather than in fighting one another.

"Why are there so many?" Clary asked Magnus holding one seraph blade in each hand shifting closer to Jace and turning to make sure Simon was close to her.

"Whatever energy or phenomenon that messed with our emotions must have attracted them" he replies. It's the only explanation that makes sense to him, especially because since the cloud of demons caught his attention, his anger and bitterness towards Alec's siblings all but disappeared.

"I think Magnus is right" Jace agrees in a low voice, he named his seraph blade Barachiel and stepped protectively in front of Clary, at the same time, his free hand went to his temple and he winced "I don't get why I was so angry and now my head's killing me"

"Ditto" Isabelle says, now leaning into Simon's contact, relishing in the much needed support. She feels weak-kneed and slightly faint, tiny needles of pain stabbing at her skull constantly.

"We need to get away from here" Magnus tells them, his voice earnest and raw "Sonneillon's demonic activity is growing stronger in the west side of this dimension, he sent these demons to make sure my magic is drained by fighting them. The damn coward. We need to run so that we can escape without killing too many of them, otherwise I'll collapse before we even get to that demon"

"I don't think there's any escape from these things" Clary replied somberly, already positioned in a fighting stance.

Jace nodded tersely switching his hold of the seraph blade from one hand to the other "Don't worry about wasting your magic" he said, shooting the warlock the best version of his cocky grin that he could manage with a splitting headache "Get going, we'll catch up once we're done here"

Magnus was incredulous, he never thought should selfless words would ever come out of Jace's mouth. At least not aimed at him.

"I can't do that, there's too many of them, even for a dead wish as big as yours"

"You're Alec's best chance" Isabelle reminded him, not unkindly "We'll be fine, besides, I have the protection you put on this whip, remember?" she winked at him and turned to face the demon's that were now close enough to distinguish their grotesque features, most of them were iblis and shax demons, some spider ones and even a couple of dragon demons, Alec would have not been amused at seeing those again.

Clary smiled at him, Simon just nodded.

"Go" The redhead said "He needs you. We are shadowhunters, this is what we do"}

"You're also my friends, and Alec's family" he said sternly "You better catch"

Four heads nodded and urged him to leave, the demons dangerously close now.

Magnus left.

Behind him, he heard Jace laugh "Ready to kick some demon ass everyone?"

The warlock chuckled, not allowing himself a moment to worry over these mortals -and vampire- that had come to mean so much to him. They would be fine.

But Sonneillon would not be. He would make sure of that.

So, what do you guys think? Next chapter we'll have the fight from the gang's perspective, but that's not all! ;D please let me know what you think!


End file.
